


Завтра мы станем врагами

by platepants, usbsushi



Series: Сезон тайфунов [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Detective, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants, https://archiveofourown.org/users/usbsushi/pseuds/usbsushi
Summary: Кисе — ты гребаный клептоман, извращенец, и тебе пиздец.





	1. Аомине Дайки

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фика [«Сезон тайфунов»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1346245)  
> Текст написан на Kuroko no mini Big Bang 2017  
> Бета - [passionario](http://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario)  
> Иллюстратор - ~Джи~  
> Клип к тексту: [Break the Chain](https://vimeo.com/226636613)  
> 

«В Сеуле стоит аномально теплая погода, двадцатого марта столбик термометра поднялся до восемнадцати градусов, на четыре градуса выше, чем в прошлом году. В парке Ханган зацвели первые вишневые деревья. В Пусане...» — машина остановилась, и неожиданная тишина растревожила ленивую дремоту.

— Ну, нам сюда! — первым из машины вышел Мин Сонг, деятельный и болтливый, с коротким шрамом на безупречно выбритом виске.

Последние недели, как хорошие проститутки, вытянули из Аомине все соки, только вместо послеоргазменного кайфа он получил головную боль от недосыпа.

Аомине облокотился о черную «Киа К9»  и откровенным взглядом проводил девицу в символических шортах, которая шла уже нетвердой походкой и затягивалась сигаретой так, будто она последняя в ее жизни. В прохладе ночи со всех сторон доносились разные ритмы, которые, смешиваясь, превращались в неразборчивый шум. Улица знакомо кипела жизнью, совсем как в более привычном для Аомине Роппонги: от клуба к клубу перетекала разношерстная толпа из европейцев, японцев и латиносов, а панорамные винные бары, втиснутые прямо между клубами, ломились от посетителей.

В воздухе вперемешку с сигаретным дымом тянуло чем-то сладковатым.

— Мы с тобой еще съездим, посмотрим, как цветет, — Мин Сонг по-свойски хлопнул Аомине по плечу. Он говорил со смешным акцентом, тормозил, подбирая слова, но общаться напрямую было лучше, чем использовать переводчика. — Знаю такое местечко…

Аомине одернул отглаженный пиджак и спрятал в нагрудный карман натертые до блеска солнечные очки.

— Что я, сакуры не видал?

Когда Аомине назвал сакуру сакурой, корейский «брат» вдруг обиделся, и весь короткий путь от машины до двухэтажного здания с черными дверями и громилами-охранниками по обеим сторонам втолковывал что-то про оккупацию и что не стоит разбрасываться такими словами.

Все-таки корейцы повернутые. Вертел он их закидоны, если бы не приказ вакагасиры и личные причины, черта с два Аомине сюда бы приехал.

За дверями их встретили густой кумар и приглушенный свет, расслабляющая музыка и похожие друг на друга танцовщицы на стойках. В одних трусиках и на высоких каблуках, девицы неторопливо покачивали бедрами в такт музыке. Аомине на ходу шлепнул одну по заднице.

Здесь можно было если не все, то многое — такой Диснейленд для взрослых.

В небольшой угловой ложе человек десять из Хван Сон Пха, дружественной группировки в Корее, выстроились вокруг них с Мин Сонгом и все как один низко поклонились.

Аомине по-хозяйски уселся на кожаном диване, ослабил бордовый в тонкую полоску галстук и закинул руку на спинку, всем видом показывая, что готов принимать радушие корейской стороны. Остальные сели только после него, и вскоре воздух наполнили запахи виски и текилы, звон льда, гомон голосов.

На низком столике перед диваном Аомине ждала целая стопка фотографий молодых симпатичных китаянок, которым, возможно, вскоре повезет попасть в их заведения. Девчонки улыбались в камеру, вдохновленные обещаниями больших денег и лучшей жизни, но Аомине равнодушно смотрел на их застывшие лица, отбрасывая фотографии одну за другой.

Он достал пачку сигарет из внутреннего кармана пиджака, и Такаги — главный из парней, которых отправили с ним, — с готовностью поднес зажигалку. Раньше, чем Аомине прихватил губами фильтр. Надо же, какой старательный парень. Не спеша затягиваясь, Аомине лениво осмотрел свою свиту. Такаги быстро отвел глаза, сделал вид, что прячет зажигалку и очень этим занят. Он был неразговорчивым парнем. Высокий, с узкими плечами и невыразительными глазами, следовал за Аомине словно тень. Идеальный наблюдатель.

Перед отлетом сказали, раз этот визит в Сеул важен для всего синдиката, пусть поучаствуют парни из разных группировок. Общие дела, дух коллектива и прочее, говорили они. Только, блядь, инстинкты твердили Аомине — а они его никогда не подводили, — что это мутная затея.

Зажав сигарету в углу рта, он вернулся к фото, приглядывая себе самых сочных девочек.

— Всего шесть тысяч за каждую, — сказал Мин Сонг.

У некоторых, правда, грудь маловата, но на все есть свой любитель.

— Сколько их?

— Тридцать.

Аомине затянулся сигаретой, задумчиво разглядывая фото.

— Можем организовать больше. Мин Джун поедет на следующей неделе, он договорится.

— Ага, — сказал Аомине, зацепившись взглядом за кружево на пояснице у ближайшей танцовщицы — узкая черная полоска ныряла между округлых ягодиц. Танцовщица извивалась, не давая отвести от себя глаз.

— Ну так что?

— Я подумаю.

В движениях этой девицы было что-то умиротворяющее, что настраивало на мыслительный лад, помогало не спеша прокручивать в голове череду дерьма, которое стряслось за последние месяцы, и прикидывать, каковы шансы его расхлебать.

— Кстати, у нас для тебя есть подарок, — Мин Сонг выглядел очень довольным и уверенным в успехе.

Какой сервис. Аомине едва кого-то себе приметил, и ему это тут же преподносят. Вот что значит хорошо организованный бизнес.

Аомине вновь опустил глаза на квадратные, как с полароида, снимки в руках, когда к нему вдруг прижались сбоку и потерлись плечом, а ноздри защекотал свежий аромат.

Аомине поднял голову и застыл.

— Ну как тебе, брат? — довольный Мин Сонг выглядывал из-за плеча «подарка». — Самое лучшее, что у нас есть.

«Подарком» оказался тощий парень, затянутый в латекс с дырками на сосках и… других интересных местах. От его вида Аомине перекосило.

— Не поверишь, когда увидишь, что он умеет, — продолжил Мин Сонг, и парень положил ладонь на бедро Аомине и сжал пальцы.

Закусив пухлую губу, он томно смотрел подведенными глазами.

— Не понял, — медленно произнес Аомине, переведя взгляд со своего «подарка» на Мин Сонга.

Мин Сонг вдруг сглотнул, а глаза его забегали в поисках ответа.

— Ну… до нас дошли слухи, что... — неуверенным жестом он показал на Аомине, — … по мальчикам, вот мы и… подготовились.

— Что?!

 

* * *

— С вас две тысячи семьсот сорок иен, — с поклоном сказал кассир комбини низкой старушке. Не считая ее, от кассы Аомине отделяли мелкий школьник в желтой кепке и измученный клерк в старом костюме. — Двести шестьдесят сдача. Пожалуйста. Приходите еще.

День был на удивление обычным. Аомине съездил в контору на Синдзюку, пособачился с Хайзаки, а теперь маялся в очереди.

Карман оттягивал толстый кожаный бумажник, и Аомине ковырял большим пальцем его край.

— Добро пожаловать, Аомине-сан.

Когда Аомине только поселился в кондоминиуме по соседству, кассир боялся даже поднять на него взгляд и каждый раз тараторил скороговоркой, чтобы быстрее закончить обслуживание. — Снова за любимым пирожным? — спросил он, упаковывая прямоугольный пластиковый контейнер с в пакет.

— Да не мое оно любимое, — буркнул Аомине.

За этот долбанный кусок торта с ванильным кремом Кисе был готов продать душу. Аомине мог купить ему целую кондитерскую и весь её персонал, а вместо этого приучился заходить в комбини у дома и выстаивать очередь по вечерам. Чего только не сделаешь ради… Ради, собственно, чего?

День был на удивление обычным, пока Аомине не зашел в квартиру и не зазвонил проклятый телефон, открыв для него ворота прямиком в ад.

— Блядь.

Взъерошив волосы, Аомине прислонился затылком к прохладной стене и как сквозь пьяное марево посмотрел на полупустой шкаф, криво усмехнувшись.

Занятно.

«Обслуживание абонента приостановлено», — ожидаемо прозвучало из динамика. Аомине, не глядя, сбросил вызов и набрал другой номер.

— Проверь-ка кое-что. Ага. Да.

На том конце отчеканили «Будет сделано, босс», и Аомине снова остался в тишине.

 

На кухне он, как ни в чем не бывало, налил еще теплый кофе, будто Кисе перед уходом включил кофеварку специально для него.

С кружкой с нарисованным Бэтменом он медленно прошел по квартире еще раз, и еще. Ноутбук все так же лежал на полу, журнальный столик сдвинут, а Кисе так и не появился. Комнаты были пусты, дверь балкона раскрыта настежь.

Аомине сел на кровать. С краю, на мятых темных простынях, лежал журнал о компьютерных играх, который Кисе листал перед сном.

Аомине отпил кофе и еле проглотил — все-таки Кисе варил настоящую бурду. Отвратительное пойло Аомине решил заесть дурацким тортом, агрессивно отломил кусок вилкой, но он оказался до противного безвкусным. И чем он Кисе так нравился?

Спустя полчаса зазвонил телефон.

— Да? — спросил Аомине и замолчал, слушая ответ. — Понятно.

 

Кисе сбежал, испарился, как вода в июльскую жару, не оставив после себя и следа. Забрал не только их деньги, но и все свои шмотки, прихватив даже красные бархатные штаны, которые не носил.

Аомине потянулся, пошарил по прикроватной тумбе, нащупал пачку с сигаретами, там же рядом — зажигалку. Щелк — и сигарета затлела огоньком, заструился сизыми лентами дым. Мизинцем и безымянным пальцем Аомине медленно потер висок.

Похитители вряд ли позволили бы Кисе собрать вещи. И вряд ли бы кто-то спер деньги, прихватив с собой принцессу со стальными яйцами. А если что-то случилось, и Кисе так спешил, нахера ему с собой столько барахла? Он мог взять только кошелек.

Как тупо.

Накануне Аомине не заметил ничего необычного, если не считать необычным то, что ночью Кисе хватило на три захода вместо двух, после которых он лежал сверху и долго целовал Аомине в шею, крепко держа за волосы на затылке.

Ему угрожали?

Все надоело?

Все это было большой авантюрой?

Что за блядский театр кабуки?

Надо сказать, спер Кисе куда больше, чем когда-то сам же и вложил.

Хуже всего было чувство, словно Аомине выстрелили в спину. Как цунами, приближавшееся к берегу, оно набирало разрушительную силу.

Аомине долго сидел в полной тишине, пока кофе совсем не остыл.

 

Кисе не объявился спустя несколько дней, не выпрыгнул как клоун из-за занавески, не сказал, что это его долбанный розыгрыш, хотя это было очень в его духе. Он всегда трепался о свободе и подобной лабуде, часто уезжал или, поймав приступ вдохновения, пропадал сутками в своей студии, куда никого не пускал. Аомине не совал нос в его дела, как и Кисе — в его. Получается, ублюдку удалось усыпить его бдительность?

На двери магазина манги висела табличка «Извините, закрыто», а друзья-отаку только разводили руками, говоря, что сами не могут с ним связаться, а ведь на выходные запланирован тур по «Подземельям и драконам».

Тогда Аомине впервые выкурил за день пачку сигарет вместо привычной половины.

 

* * *

Лет десять назад, когда Аомине в группировке еще был на посылках, он иногда сюда приезжал. Ярко запомнилось, как дядя не спеша ходил вокруг пруда во внутреннем дворе и кормил карпов. Крупные красные, белые и пятнистые, они плыли за ним вдоль берега и ждали, толкая друг друга, когда он бросит в воду корм.

Это был большой традиционный дом у подножья холма в окрестностях Камакуры, с верандой и садом, раздвижными перегородками, отделяющими друг от друга десяток комнат, и старинными свитками в полумраках ниш.

Здесь его приняли в семью.

В тот день Рё, одевая Аомине в церемониальное кимоно, сказал, что он выглядит как настоящий босс.

— Почту за честь вам служить, — он коротко поклонился и разгладил невидимые складки на черном матовом шёлке, затем обошел по кругу и осторожно поправил туго затянутый пояс.

— Я же говорил, хватит поклоны класть.

— Извините, — сказал Рё и подал Аомине темное хаори с вышитыми на груди, плечах и спине фамильными гербами — три бамбуковых листа, заключенные в круг. Внутренняя сторона была расписана тонким узором с журавлем, парящим над узловатыми соснами.

Завязав ее спереди белым шелковым шнуром с густыми кистями, Рё поднял глаза и с немым трепетом глянул на Аомине, а затем, будто опомнившись, поклонился ему в пояс. Аомине цыкнул, но не удержался и потрепал его по волосам — наверно, так распереживался, что про себя позабыл.

Бестолковый Рё.

Это всего лишь церемония. Словно она что-то изменит.

Пройдя к главной комнате, Аомине остановился перед сёдзи, помедлил, а затем встал на колени и поклонился, коснувшись лбом пола.

Аомине раздвинул перегородки с полупрозрачной бумагой. В два ровных ряда вдоль стен выстроились члены клана, у противоположной стены сидел Омото-сан, он же — его дядя.

Аомине недоверчиво относился к обрядам и ритуалам, но в тот день, в той комнате, он испытал странное состояние — то ли из-за всепоглощающей тишины, то ли из-за общей напряженности.

Пиала Омото-сана была наполнена почти до краев, у Аомине — чуть меньше половины. Поддерживая пиалы обеими руками, они отпили по глотку и обменялись ими, теперь уже как отец и сын, забыв о родной крови.

С каждым глотком Аомине выходил из одного мира и вступал в другой, откуда нет пути назад. Он вошел в него, не оборачиваясь и ни о чем не жалея.

В следующий раз он делил саке с Хайзаки, и в их пиалах было налито поровну, как у равных братьев. Хайзаки тогда отпил и облизнулся, причмокнув, и даже взгляда не опустил.

Ходили слухи, что он замарал руки, чтобы подняться повыше. Аомине не стал утруждать себя выяснением деталей, поэтому для него слухи так и остались слухами. Он попал в группировку, когда Хайзаки уже занимался сбором долгов, и вскоре тому дали под крыло первый игорный клуб. Но еще на заре их славной карьеры после одной стычки, за которую Аомине огреб не так сильно, Хайзаки решил, что всеми достижениями Аомине обязан кому-то сверху, о чем то и дело ему напоминал.

 

Дорожка на подходе к массивным главным воротам была аккуратно усыпана гравием, ровно подстрижено каждое дерево и куст — прошло столько лет, но дом совсем не изменился.

Безмятежность, царившая здесь, никак не вязалась с той яростью, что жрала Аомине изнутри, когда он ворвался сюда. Охранники расступились. Тяжелым и широким шагом Аомине прошел через несколько пустых комнат, пока не вышел на веранду.

— Что это значит — запрещают искать?

— Для начала — сядь.

В серой юкате дядя грелся в последних лучах закатного солнца. Слишком спокойно.

Аомине, которого боялись до дрожи, сжал зубы и подчинился.

Вдалеке умиротворяюще журчал мелкий ручей. Ветер шелестел в алевших кленах, принес на деревянный настил веранды резной лист.

 — Его давно следовало убрать, — сказал дядя, даже не глядя на Аомине. — Нечего было тебе путаться с человеком не нашего круга.

Во всем синдикате поднялся невообразимый хай, и к тому моменту Аомине толком не спал несколько суток, что было для него смерти подобно. Хорошо, что Рё гонял за сигаретами, таскал в химчистку его костюмы и даже готовил. И все еще постоянно извинялся, даже тогда, когда было не за что.

Аомине поднял свои связи и в тех группировках, которые не входили в их синдикат, и даже в тех, которые путались с полицией.

— Я в душе не ебу, где Кисе может быть.

— Это уже не важно, — сказал дядя. — Правление так решило, и я на это не в силах повлиять.

Их отделяли чарка саке и две пиалы. Дядя взял одну в ладони и пригубил.

— Какого?.. — свое саке Аомине опрокинул в себя залпом, но вместо приятного тепла оно прокатилось по горлу огнем. — Это мое личное дело.

Уж не решили ли они, что и он тоже?..

— Не обсуждается.

— Тогда кто будет его искать? — руки, которые Аомине положил на колени, сжались в кулаки.

— Ответственного уже назначили.

— И это…

— Хайзаки.

— Серьезно?

Хайзаки крутился в своем бизнесе с автоматами пачинко, и его группировка с украденными деньгами была связана только тем, что они принадлежали к одному синдикату. Какого черта?

— С другой стороны, теперь тебя ничего не будет отвлекать. Для тебя есть дело поважнее.

 

* * *

Из панорамного окна номера Аомине рассматривал огни, медленно плывшие по широкой реке — катера и прогулочные кораблики. От отеля почти до самого берега расстилались серые жилые кварталы, дальше, за рекой, прямо в центре сиявшего ночными огнями города, чернела гора, и на ее вершине светилась Сеульская башня.

Аомине снял трубку телефона с прикроватного столика:

— Добрый вечер, — на том конце бодро ответили по-японски. — Хотели бы что-нибудь заказать?

— Да, — ответил Аомине. — Виски. Хибики? Подойдет.

Он ослабил пальцем галстук, а затем и вовсе снял с шеи удушающую петлю, бросив на широкую кровать.

 

Мин Сонг накануне звал покувыркаться с девочками — жутко старался загладить свою вину:

— Клуб будет только наш, во всем Сеуле второй такой не найдешь! Заодно отметим нашу сделку.

Приехал даже их знакомый китаец, в кричащей атласной красной рубахе, белом пиджаке и с золотой цепью на шее, и спустя две недели, они наконец-то договорились о покупке китаянок.

— Сегодня лень.

На самом деле, от всего уже тошнило. И от клубов, и от девочек — сбросить напряжение Аомине помогла бы только пуля в лоб.

Чужой.

Жалко, что с собой нельзя было взять любимый ствол. Как корейские банды обходятся почти без пушек?

— Ладно, как только появится настроение — звони, — Мин Сонг не расстроился. На его фоне щебетали женские голоса — он-то в любом случае сделку отметит. — Обеспечим досуг по высшему разряду в любое время суток!

— Ага.

 

Вскоре в дверь постучались, парень в униформе отеля принес виски и небольшое ведро со льдом.

Значит, есть дело поважнее, хмыкнул про себя Аомине, делая большой глоток, и вскоре желудок согрело приятное тепло. Сплавить на континент в компании ребят из дружественной группировки и не давать лезть в дела своей собственной. Ага.

Он созванивался с парнями из Токио: жизнь вдруг стала идти своим чередом, как в мирной деревенской общине где-нибудь в горах Нагано. На первых порах до него доходили слухи о поисках Кисе. Теперь же о нем никто не трепался, словно его никогда не существовало. Все было обманчиво нормально, будто затишье перед наступающим тайфуном, таким мощным, что может разломать к чертям собачьим всю жизнь и добро, нажитое непосильным трудом добропорядочного якудза.

 

Мудак Кисе пропал так же внезапно, как однажды появился в его жизни. Естественно, Аомине теперь под прицелом. Если они думают, что Кисе к нему прибежит, то плохо его знают.

А Кисе — полный кретин, если считает, что его дешевые трюки помешают Аомине отыскать его. Он его достанет из самой преисподней и вышибет ему мозги, даже если пойдет против всего синдиката.

Единственное, что хотелось спросить перед тем, как спустить курок — какого хрена? Аомине имел право знать, почему, и имел право думать, что у Кисе были ещё причины помимо, блядь, получения острых ощущений.

По каким каналам он ни искал, за полгода не нашел никаких концов.

 

В кармане переливчатой мелодией зазвонил мобильник.

— Привет, Дай-чан, — раздался голос, который с детства не особо изменился.

— Нашла что-нибудь?

Даже люди из полиции не так хороши в поисках, как Сацуки. Она была порядочной девушкой, но достаточно азартной, чтобы связаться с якудза. Аомине думал, что как только он вступит в банду, она отдалится от него — девушкам из хороших семей не пристало дружить с якудза, — но у Сацуки было свое мнение. Она отучилась на специалиста по информационной безопасности, пошла работать в одну из корпораций, при этом не вычеркнула Аомине из своей жизни, за что он был ей благодарен.

— Слушай внимательно, — Сацуки сразу перешла к делу. — Поедешь завтра на Инсандон и сделаешь все так, как я скажу. Об остальном я позабочусь.

 

* * *

После исчезновения Кисе она без лишних вопросов согласилась на встречу.

Приехала тогда в закрытый суши-бар, рассчитанный на десяток мест; впорхнула с сумкой-конвертом в изящной руке, в блузке с шелковой лентой на шее и высоко забранным хвостом.

В детстве она утирала ему сопли, и вот он стал большим боссом, а она снова это делает.

Пахло свежей рыбой, тихо журчал компрессор в аквариуме с крабами. В баре не было других посетителей, только пожилой суши-шеф за стойкой, Фудзивара-сан, старый знакомый и свой человек. Он мерно стучал ножом по деревянной доске, нарезая тонкими ломтиками рыбу.

 Аомине расстегнул верхние пуговицы, и часть татуировки выглянула из-под рубашки.

— Я поняла, — коротко кивнула она, выслушав его. Что-то записала в маленьком блокноте. — Но отнесись к этому серьезно, — она подняла на него глаза, — придется вспомнить даже самые мелочи, вплоть до его любимой марки шампуня.

 

Сацуки стала первой, кому пришлось рассказывать о Кисе в подробностях, некоторые из них Аомине предпочел бы опустить. О том, что он любил желать доброго утра с помощью минета, часто расхаживал по квартире в одних трусах и тапках с синими гномами и называл его именами вымышленных персонажей в постели.

— ...персонажей, — повторила Сацуки, записывая. — Может, еще аромат его любимой смазки назовешь.

— Банановый.

Сацуки и бровью не повела, а потом, не увидев реакции на лице Аомине,  закатила глаза, улыбнувшись:

— Дай-чан, ты все такой же простофиля.

Пф!

В некотором роде, это было похоже на прием у семейного психолога.

Кисе не любит говорить о работе, никого не пускает в свою студию, по выходным режется в настольные игры или приставку. А если не режется, то любит трахаться, как в последний раз.

Психологический портрет фрика и извращенца, и порой Аомине сам не понимал, что в нем нашел.

 

...Стоял ранний и душный август, и даже ночь не приносила прохлады. Аомине отпустил машину и поднимался на лифте — скорее бы на диван под кондиционер.

Уже рядом с квартирой за дверью послышались приглушенные голоса, и не два, а несколько, словно о чем-то горячо спорили. Нахмурившись, Аомине притормозил на мгновение и потянулся за пистолетом, потом приложил ключ-карту к замку, и дверь мягко щелкнула, впуская в дом.

— ...рыцарь спотыкается, падает со своего коня и летит в овраг, получая пять очков урона! — Кисе сидел на диванной подушке на полу и двигал фишки по гигантской карте. Его голову украшала бумажная корона.

— Какого хрена? — спросил Аомине так внушительно, что сидевшие вокруг стола обернулись.

— Что о нас люди подумают, если мы будем играть в общественном месте? — Кисе поправил корону на голове.

— А что я подумаю, тебя не волнует?

Полноватый очкарик ткнул Кисе локтем в бок:

—  Твой бойфренд снова ведет себя как мафиози, аж мурашки по коже!

А Кисе, подонок, в этот момент подмигнул Аомине, ухмыльнувшись.

Потом Аомине столкнулся с очкариком около туалета: тот открыл дверь и, не рассчитав шаг, вписался прямо ему в грудь.

— Ох, — смутился очкарик. — Это у тебя пистолет или ты так рад меня видеть?

Видимо, он так пошутил. Аомине и глазом не моргнул, глядя на него сверху вниз:

— Пистолет. Хочешь посмотреть?

Ну и кого Кисе таскает в дом? При этом он умудрялся втянуть и Аомине в свои авантюры, даже если это была дурацкая настольная игра. Спустя час Аомине сидел вместе с ними, закатав рукава черной рубашки, и напряженно сводил брови:

— Я не понимаю, что должен сделать эльф!

Где-то грубая сила и связи оказывались совершенно бесполезны.

 

— Родственники есть? — спросила Сацуки.

Она все выводила аккуратные иероглифы в блокноте, а Аомине крутил в руках пепельницу, решив не курить в присутствии Сацуки.

— Слышал про старшую сестру. Живет во Франции, работает моделью. Когда-то и его на это подбила.

Кисе показывал ему старые снимки. Там ему было лет восемнадцать, и он завлекающе смотрел в объектив, одетый в укороченные брюки и джемпер, сползший с плеча. Аомине, конечно, делал вид, что ему неинтересно, и утверждал, что Кисе там выглядит как сраный хост, но и не говорил, что ему не нравится. Спустя годы Кисе не сильно изменился, только в глазах того Кисе, которого Аомине знал сейчас, было больше опыта, уверенности, он знал, чего стоит и чего хочет. И это притягивало как магнитом.

Когда Сацуки спросила про родственников, осознание укололо острой иглой — Аомине изучил привычки и пристрастия, но почти ни черта не знал ни о семье, ни о прошлом Кисе. В их отношениях это казалось лишним, ненужной шелухой, которая только мешала. Им и так было… неплохо. При всей простоте и открытости за Кисе тянулся неуловимый шлейф недосказанности. Кисе мог делать шаг вперед и два назад, был текучим, словно ртуть, он постоянно удивлял.

Удивил, мать его, и напоследок.

— Что будешь делать, если найдешь его?

Сацуки смотрела на Аомине долгим взглядом, но он даже не пытался его избежать.

— Пока не решил.

 

* * *

— Ага, вези его сюда, — бросил Аомине, разглядывая свои пальцы, и нажал на кнопку отбой.

Он сунул руки в карманы и не спеша оглядел свой старый офис, в который приехал ради деликатного дела. На стене уже не висела эмблема, за дверью не было его верных парней — ни дать ни взять, простой себе офис порядочного гражданина. Аомине посмотрел на часы, которые плотно обхватывали запястье черным кожаным ремнем.

Кисе как-то принес их ему, размахивая как безделушкой.

— Что это?

— А, на аукционе выиграл, — беспечно тогда ответил Кисе. — Дарю.

— Опять на ибее сидел?

— Вроде того.

— Ну и дерьмовый же у тебя вкус, — посмеялся тогда Аомине.

— Вообще-то, это винтаж!

 

Через десять минут за дверью послышались глухие голоса и звуки возни. Дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет ввалился Вакамацу, весь красный и злой как собака. За собой он тащил человека со связанными за спиной руками и темным мешком на голове.

— Живее, кому сказал! — рыкнул Вакамацу и толкнул его на середину комнаты.

Рё топтался на пороге.

— Извините, — он поклонился Аомине и прикрыл за собой дверь.

Аомине сидел на столе и разглядывал своего гостя. На том был серый и уже изрядно помятый костюм, галстук съехал в сторону. Грудная клетка высоко вздымалась, как после бега — ему тоже пришлось попотеть, сопротивляясь.

Аомине кивнул на него, и Вакамацу бесцеремонно сдернул с головы мешок.

— Ну, привет, — сказал Аомине, — Касамацу Юкио, — и снисходительно посмотрел на него.

Касамацу был взбешен и все дергал руками, хотя наверняка понимал, что не сможет выпутаться.

— Я же сказал, — крикнул он, — что ничего не знаю.

Вакамацу притащил стул, а Рё положил руку на плечо Касамацу:

— Сядьте, пожалуйста.

Касамацу брыкнулся, пытаясь сбросить с себя руку, но Рё надавил, с силой усаживая его на стул.

— Извините! — сказал он. — Я же попросил, — теперь он так крепко держал его за плечи, что не вырвется.

— Не стоит брехать мне с порога. Мне донесли, что вас пару раз видели вместе  в баре.

— Он же раньше на нас работал, — сказал Касамацу, — ну и немного общались, нельзя?

— Можно, — кивнул Аомине. — Если расскажешь, что знаешь, и где он сейчас.

Сложно было поверить, что в той группировке у Кисе не осталось связей.

— Не знаю я, где этот мудак, — бросил Касамацу и снова дернул руками. — Развяжи, я не сбегу.

Аомине цыкнул.

— Потерпишь, — сказал он и, спрыгнув со стола, подошел ближе. Касамацу не стал отводить глаза, не то, что многие. — Хороший у тебя взгляд, — продолжил он, — семпай.

Касамацу вдруг изменился в лице.

— Откуда ты?..

— Оттуда, — перебил Аомине, присев перед ним на корточки.

Касамацу задержался взглядом на его запястье и нахмурился.

— Это что за старье?

Аомине следом за ним глянул на часы.

— Это винтаж.

Но Касамацу это не развеселило, и он еще некоторое время смотрел на кожаный браслет.

— Прием, — Аомине щелкнул пальцами у него перед носом. Касамацу еще сильнее нахмурил густые брови и нехотя перевел на него взгляд.

— Какие связи у него остались с вашей группировкой?

— Да никаких. Мы просто общались, говорили о всякой херне, типа девчонок или игр.

Видно, за свои слова Касамацу стало неловко, и скулы у него порозовели.

— Ага, девчонок. Слабо верится. И почему ты продолжил с ним общаться, — на «общаться» Аомине сделал особое ударение, — несмотря на то, что он вам сделал?

— Думал, что он не мудак, — ответил Касамацу, — но оказался не прав.

Они же были просто приятелями. Тогда почему Касамацу так зол?

— С этого момента поподробнее.

— Потому что я не знал, что этот ублюдок смоется.

— О чем говорили в последний раз?

— Точно не о побеге.

Аомине хотел снять пиджак, закатать рукава и по старой привычке поработать с несговорчивыми гостями. Но Вакамацу уже стоял над ним, весь на взводе, готовый по приказу — или без — вытащить из него слова силой.

Касамацу был смышленым парнем, молодец. А еще прямолинейным и честным, как доложили Аомине. Вряд ли он будет умолять, если сделать из его лица месиво, так и сдохнет, ничего не сказав. С такими людьми тяжело.

— Он просто кинул тебя, — сказал Касамацу.

Аомине сжал зубы.

 

* * *

 

Инсандон оказался втиснутым между небоскребами старым кварталом, полным картинных и антикварных галерей. В полдень узкая улица пестрела открытыми лавками, где пытались продать одновременно и ничего не стоящий хлам, и раритеты.

Мин Сонг ждал его в деловом квартале по соседству, и водитель гнал прямиком туда, когда Аомине скомандовал:

— Вот тут притормози, — он пригнулся, глядя через тонированное стекло, и указал на красную вывеску «Лоттерия». Такаги было дернулся следом, чтобы вскочить и открыть ему дверь. — А ты посиди тут. Хочу выпить кофе, не видя твою рожу.

Такаги заерзал, с трудом скрывая, что такой вариант ему не нравился, и Аомине, оценив его реакцию, ухмыльнулся.

Подчиненные Хайзаки уже осточертели, и Такаги, который таскался за ним, как приклеенный, особенно. Приказ есть приказ, его можно понять, но совет синдиката не учел характер Аомине, который никогда не гулял на поводке.

Полуденное весеннее солнце ослепило даже через темные очки, Аомине поправил одним пальцем галстук и прошел через забитую посетителями террасу. Дымились чашки кофе, на некоторых шапками пенились сливки, люди фотографировали свои пирожные на смартфоны. Кисе тоже так делал, чем невообразимо раздражал, потому что иной раз не давал начать есть, пока не найдет выгодный ракурс.

Аомине толкнул дверь кофейни.

Щуплый бариста в черном фартуке бросил на него острый взгляд через небольшой зал и громко поздоровался.

В небольшом зале у стойки сидел крупный парень, наверное, о нем говорила Сацуки. Аомине кашлянул в кулак, все еще не уверенный в ее затее — все было больше похоже на детективное кино. Он стянул с плеч пиджак и приготовился бросить его на спинку стула, как вдруг этот парень, не глядя, протянул руку.

Ай да Сацуки.

Аомине быстро передал ему пиджак, и пока парень его натягивал, Аомине быстро прошел за стойку, сунул баристе в руку деньги, и тот провел Аомине к запасному выходу, то и дело оглядываясь:

— Вам направо, — единственное, что сказал он помимо приветствия. — Галерея Ким.

Аомине молча кивнул. Не было смысла разбрасываться лишними словами. У него в запасе минут пятнадцать, может, чуть больше, если скажет, что вдруг решил почитать газету.

Галерея Ким была шагах в двадцати, в старом традиционном доме с видавшей лучшие времена крышей и потертой цветастой вывеской. Мутные стекла, не разглядеть, что за ними — без вывески и не догадаться, что внутри.

К галерее вела узкая тропинка между домами, на которой с трудом бы разошлись двое.

Один раз предупредительно стукнув в дверь, Аомине зашел внутрь.

В одноэтажной галерее не оказалось никого, кроме седого корейца, который вытянул ноги в спортивных штанах на соседний стул и смотрел старенький телевизор. Девушки на экране что-то увлеченно ели.

Аомине остановился около старика, сунув руки в карманы отглаженных брюк.

— Господин Ким? — спросил он.

Старик степенно кивнул, убрал ноги со стула, поднялся и, задрав голову,  прищурился, разглядывая Аомине. Теперь он казался совсем сухим и маленьким.

— Чем обязан? — сказал старик на ломаном японском и зашарил по подоконнику в поисках, видимо, очков.

— Вам знакомо имя Кисе Рёта? Или, — Аомине помолчал прежде, чем произнести этот дурацкий псевдоним, — Копикэт?

Надев очки в роговой оправе, старик улыбнулся, будто вспомнил что-то хорошо ему знакомое. 

— Вы его поклонник? — спросил он, сверкая золотым зубом.

— Ну… у меня есть одна его картина.

— Он выставляет здесь свои работы со студенческих лет.

Старик сказал, что у Кисе даже были свои любители, но он все говорил, что ему скучно, потом стал появляться реже, но иногда все еще привозил свои работы.

Старик отвел Аомине в маленький зал, и тому пришлось пригнуться, чтобы не вписаться в низкий дверной косяк.

— В этом зале те работы, которые остались.

Аомине обошел зал. Картин всего было штук пять, и одна, стоявшая на мольберте, показалась очень знакомой.

 

* * *

Январским вечером Аомине возвращался в офис в Западном Синдзюку, куда перебрался после повышения, и застал там Кисе, который без спросу вешал в его кабинете даже не картину, а полотно с абстрактным буйством красок — синих, желтых, розовых.

— Что это за мазня? — спросил тогда Аомине, захлопывая за собой дверь.

Кабинет был обставлен почти так же аскетично, как и на прошлом месте. Будто никуда и не переезжал, только за окном вместо промышленного района теперь виднелось здание-кокон.

— Это моя картина.

— Я думал, ты умеешь рисовать, — Аомине не спеша подошел, остановился рядом с Кисе и озадаченно посмотрел на его творение.

— Ты нихрена не понимаешь в искусстве.

— Что я должен увидеть? Прочувствовать, что на этом полотне музыка вела твою кисть, позволяя донести до тупого зрителя всю глубину твоих взглядов на упадок общества?

Кисе присвистнул:

— Как много слов, но все равно не угадал.

— Просвети. — Аомине внимательно следил за его руками. Кисе вел по краю картины, бережно ее выравнивая.

Спрыгнув с низкого стула, Кисе положил руку на плечо Аомине и вкрадчиво прошептал на ухо:

— Я нарисовал ее… своим телом, — напоследок он легко коснулся его губами. — Что ж, — он глянул на часы, — обед закончился, мне пора.

Аомине, проводив Кисе взглядом, снова посмотрел на картину, уже более оценивающим взглядом. Нахмурил брови, почесал подбородок, склонил голову набок, разглядывая мазки и размышляя о том, чем именно Кисе их мог нарисовать.

— Эй, Вака, — крикнул Аомине из-за двери.

— Что? — Вакамацу явился тут же, стоило его позвать.

— Запомни, — сказал Аомине довольно, указывая на обновку в кабинете. Это — искусство.

Вакамацу уставился на картину ничего не понимающим взглядом.

— А… ага.

 

* * *

Аомине показал старику на картину, как две капли воды похожую на ту, что висела у него в офисе.

— Вы знали, что он нарисовал ее своим телом?

Старик недоуменно моргнул.

— Простите? — спросил он, с трудом сдерживая смех. — Кто вам это сказал? Здесь же очевидные мазки кистью. К тому же, я сам обсуждал с ним эту работу.

Кто? Я тоже обсуждал с ним эту работу.

— Да так.

Аомине поджал губы. Кисе его нагрел. Хотелось срочно позвонить Вакамацу и сказать, чтобы снял картину и сжег ее в мусорном баке к чертовой матери. Список мудачеств Кисе так стремительно пополнялся, что скоро никакой обоймы не хватит.

— Когда он был у вас последний раз?

— Дайте-ка вспомнить… — старик почесал подбородок. — Кажется, в начале осени. Он тогда еще зашел, — он показал жестом на себе, — и долго фыркал, стряхивая с плаща капли дождя. Проверил, как тут его работы, но нового ничего не принес.

Выходит, он все-таки был здесь перед тем, как смылся.

Аомине зашагал по маленькому помещению, разглядывая картины, будто они могли ответить на его вопросы.

Какого черта он здесь делал? Или старик знает что-то еще? Но смысла во всем этом Аомине не увидел. Картины лишь безмолвно висели, демонстрируя — как там Кисе говорил? — видение своего создателя. Аомине обошел треклятую абстракцию, которую Кисе, оказывается, нарисовал не собой, а кистью, и только зря будил разные фантазии. Обошел и застыл. В тени у дальней стены стояло несколько набросков. Аомине подошел ближе, и ему стало не по себе.

На одном из набросков в ракурс попадали только затылок и спина до лопаток, на которой уверенными линиями была изображена татуировка. Аомине даже передернул плечами, не видно ли у него что через рубашку и не сверлит ли взглядом его спину дед. На других набросках были профиль, неясный силуэт, смуглые руки.

И как он должен это понимать?

Словно огромный питон сворачивался тугим комом в груди, распирая изнутри.

Проверив время, Аомине вернулся к старику.

— Спасибо. Мне пора, — сухо сказал он и попрощался коротким кивком.

Старик только и махнул рукой в ответ. Сейчас наверняка вернется к телевизору и своей размеренной жизни, зато Аомине — нет.

Из-под ног у самой двери выскочил трехцветный кот с коротким хвостом. Говорят, это к удаче, но Аомине уже не думал, что она ему улыбнется.

Бариста ждал его и открыл дверь, парень вернул пиджак — все быстро, как по отлаженной схеме. В машину Аомине сел в скверном настроении.

— Ну, как кофе? — спросил Такаги, очевидно заскучавший. — Говорят, очень хороший.

— Отстой, — только и сказал Аомине.

 

В итоге ему не удалось найти ничего, кроме памятных набросков. Размышления тоже не даровали просветления, и загадок становилось все больше. Из Японии участились звонки с вопросами, как у Аомине продвигаются дела, как он проводит свое время и почему так долго не возвращается.

За идиота его держат, судя по всему.

 

* * *

 

«Тондэмун Дизайн Плаза» вечером был похож на огромный космический корабль с подсветкой, который сел посреди города. Неделя моды в Сеуле оказалась жутко шумным событием, очередь на вход тянулась едва ли не до станции метро.

Мин Сонг, хороший парень, только заслышав, что Аомине интересуется моделями, особенно из Франции, горячо его поддержал, радуясь, что наконец-то может быть полезен, и Аомине воспользуется его услугами в зачет будущих отношений.

На самом деле, это была очередная заслуга Сацуки — она позвонила накануне показа.

 

Закулисье оказалось настоящим хаосом из тряпок и красок.

Конечно, на Аомине все оглядывались, но место настолько напоминало рой пчел, что им, скорее всего, было некогда надолго задумываться, что он здесь забыл. Краем уха Аомине слышал то и дело перешептывания: «Вон тот опасного вида парень в синей рубашке с белым галстуком», «Он чей-то спонсор? Поклонник?», «Секси».

Ему показали, кто из них Кисе Юмико, она сидела к нему спиной, закрыв глаза. Над ней, точно в операционной, кропотливо трудились сразу трое: в шесть рук красили глаза, пудрили щеки, укладывали волосы, блестевшие как зеркало под светом софитов.

Аомине невольно засмотрелся, а когда она открыла глаза, его будто током ударило; черт побери, до чего же они с Кисе похожи.

Девица, красившая ей глаза, наклонилась к уху, и Юмико подалась к ней почти таким же движением, как обычно это делал Кисе. Вот что значит — родная кровь. Юмико обернулась и вдруг так взглянула на Аомине, словно видела его уже тысячу раз.

— Salut! — выдала она на французском, вскочила и подбежала к нему, как к старому знакомому. Ее наряд больше напоминал платье из плотного прозрачного  пакета, под которым было только черное белье на тонкой стройной фигуре.

— Привет, — Аомине на секунду стушевался, не ожидавший такого приема. Она была старше него, но выглядела как студентка. К тому же, красивая — это у них, видимо, тоже семейное.

— Ты парень Рёты! — выпалила она. — Видела тебя на фото.

— Вы общаетесь? — сразу спросил Аомине, невольно подавшись навстречу.

— О, он мне присылал просто тонну твоих фото, — пальцами с длинными ярко-голубыми ногтями она залезла в карман платья и, выудив оттуда огромный смартфон, начала шустро листать картинки, доказывая Аомине правдивость своих слов.

На одной из фотографий Аомине спал на спине, широко раскинув руки, а пах символически прикрывала простыня. И подпись: «Смотри, ну просто кот».

Вообще умом тронулся. Но сестру, кажется, это не смущало, наоборот, она с упоением рассказывала, как Кисе строчил ей тонны сообщений, сопровождающих фото.

Кисе даже не рассказывал, что близко с ней общался.

— Мы не могли бы отойти?

Разговор был не публичный.

— Дайки, я могу называть тебя так?

— Можешь, — со скрипом согласился Аомине.

— Мой выход через семь минут, — она глянула на часы на экране. — Давай встретимся вечером, часов в восемь?

Аомине остался на показ — Мин Сонг устроил ему место в первом ряду, — и смотрел на дефилировавших парней и девчонок. Все их костюмы мешались в один яркий хоровод, а клубная музыка не вписывалась в неспешное течение мыслей. 

 

Аомине не стал забирать Юмико после показа — ни к чему портить ей репутацию. В ресторан она прибежала в джинсах и теннисных туфлях, уже сняв с себя всю ту нелепую одежду и ходули, которые больше подошли бы пришельцам, чем живому человеку.

Настроение у нее было приподнятое, и не похоже, что она знала, что с Кисе что-то случилось.

— Кем ты работаешь? — она тянула большой коктейль с горкой льда и довольно жмурилась. — Рёта говорил, что ты мафиози. Он такой чудак!

Ну…

— Управляю местом, — Аомине задумался, — где делают массаж и всякое такое.

Он не помнил, когда последний раз ему приходилось описывать свою деятельность, чтобы это порядочно выглядело в глазах общественности. Юмико не нужно было забивать голову, еще начнет переживать за брата-идиота, который спутался непонятно с кем. Правда, кто с кем спутался на самом деле — большой вопрос.

— О! Медицина — это так благородно, — тут же закивала она.  Юмико активно жестикулировала, правда, ни дать ни взять, француженка. — Вы давно встречаетесь, не хотите пожениться? Рёта ни с кем так долго не был в отношениях.

Аомине закашлялся.

Какое, нахрен, пожениться?

— Как-то не думал.

Будто не Аомине позвал ее на разговор, а она устроила ему допрос.

— В Японии с этим нелегко, зато во Франции — можно. Это будет admirablement!

Аомине не понял последнего слова, но общий смысл, кажется, уловил.

— Он раньше парней менял, как перчатки, и ничем особенным про них не делился, — продолжила Юмико. Видимо, откровенные разговоры для нее были в порядке вещей. — Но ты — другое дело!

Аомине не нашелся, что ответить, кроме как многозначительно промычать.

— Прошлый был такой зануда, таскался за ним, как умопомраченный. А позапрошлый грозился ему кровавой расправой, представляешь!

— Ты знаешь, где он сейчас?

Взгляд в миг стал обеспокоенным, и она отставила свой коктейль в сторону.

— Он не говорил, что куда-то уезжает, — сказала она. — Что-то случилось?

Приподнятное настроение от встречи ожидаемо сбавило обороты.

— Нет, — соврал Аомине. — Просто уехал по делам.

— И не предупредил тебя? Вот засранец!

Вот уж точно.

Видимо, Юмико много знает о личной жизни Кисе, зато ничего не знает о работе.

— Иногда он пропадает, — она покрутила в руках стакан. — Но в этот раз не заметила ничего странного.

— Если он выйдет с тобой на связь, дай знать, — Аомине пошарил во внутреннем кармане пиджака и протянул ей свою визитку, где на молочном фоне мелким черным шрифтом были напечатаны имя, телефон и короткое «руководитель».

— Без проблем, — она убирала визитку в маленькую сумку. — Надеюсь, у вас все будет хорошо, — и в голосе ее проскользнула тревога.

 

* * *

 

Их отношения не складывались с самого начала.

После, гм, случая в Тиёде, Аомине вызвал Кисе к себе в офис, разумеется, по деловому вопросу — ведь это самая очевидная тема для обсуждения после секса.

Новость об удвоении налога Кисе, очевидно, не понравилась.

Аомине легко покачивался в кресле, с удовольствием наблюдая, как меняется лицо Кисе с равнодушного до искренне, почти по-подростковому, удивленного.

— Отработаешь всю ту хуйню, что ты натворил.

— Ты вообще видел баланс моего магазина?

— Конечно, видел, но ты же любишь разбрасываться деньгами, — Аомине склонил голову к правому плечу, скользя по Кисе неторопливым взглядом, чтобы хорошо запомнить этот момент. Кисе стоял перед ним в светлых парусиновых брюках и расстегнутом плаще. Из-под клетчатого шарфа, обернутого вокруг шеи, выглядывала футболка с жезлом Сейлормун, которая не добавляла Кисе серьезности. Он остановился на его глазах, и на мгновение они сцепились взглядами, смотрели друг на друга, не произнося ни слова.

— А вот это уже не твое дело, — сказал после паузы Кисе и сложил руки на груди. Совсем не хотел продолжать разговор.

Аомине приподнял бровь.

— Хорошо. Тогда мы можем решить вопрос по-другому, — медленно сказал он, чтобы до Кисе дошло значение каждого слова, — в кругу семьи, например.

За свои поступки полагалось платить сполна, и голова тоже была возможным способом оплаты. Не думал же Кисе, что их однодневная интрига поможет смыть ему все грехи.

Кисе сжал губы в тонкую линию, хмыкнул, думая минуту, другую. Прошел по его кабинету — два шага вправо, два влево, посмотрел вниз на свои белые спортивные туфли.

— Ладно, — сказал он в итоге, подняв на Аомине глаза. — Я это заслужил.

На лице Кисе не отражались эмоции, но в глубине глаз пряталось большее, целая искрящаяся бездна, что влекла и тянула как в омут. Аомине был достаточно силен, чтобы устоять, но и достаточно азартен, чтобы в нее шагнуть.

— Если у тебя все, то я пошел, — Кисе легко качнулся на носках. 

Аомине раскрыл газету и сказал, уже не глядя на Кисе, будто утратил к нему интерес:

— Только попробуй сбежать, из-под земли достану.

Кисе поднял ладони вверх.

— Будь осторожен в своих желаниях, сам помнишь, чем это закончилось в прошлый раз, — он улыбнулся углом рта, и омут потянул в себя с новой силой.

— Кстати, — сказал Аомине, и Кисе, уже было схватившись за дверную ручку, замер, не обернувшись. — И на первое время мой человек последит, чтобы у тебя не возникло искушения слинять.

— Делай, что хочешь, — хмыкнул Кисе напоследок.

 

Рё был отличным парнем, можно сказать, нетипичным для якудза. С виду тихий, послушный, преданный — идеальный подчиненный, но менялся, когда дело принимало серьезный оборот. Мало кто видел, с каким виноватым лицом и бесконечно извиняясь, он без колебаний устраивает кровавую баню. Сперва Аомине думал, что он не в себе, но со временем привык. Тем более, Рё к нему относился доверчиво, как утёнок шел по пятам и не отставал ни на шаг.

Каждый день в десять вечера он присылал сообщение с отчетом — что Кисе делал, куда уходил, с кем разговаривал. Сходил в магазин, пофлиртовал со школьницами, посчитал кассу, перетащил коробки с мангой с одного конца магазина в другой, сделал небольшую перестановку. Ради безопасности своих же территорий Аомине считал это правильным решением, и отчеты изо дня в день оказались не такими скучными, как колонка экономических новостей в утренней газете. Информация была чрезвычайно… познавательной. На одном из собраний синдиката, вполуха слушая отчет советника о финансовых результатах периода, Аомине крутил под столом свой телефон, думая, когда же они наговорятся и все это закончится. У них все отлично, какой смысл столько трепаться?

Аомине подпер кулаком подбородок и смотрел на экран телефона, размышляя.

Рё сейчас должен торчать в лавке у Кисе.

«Что там делает тупой отаку?», наконец, набрал он.

Рё некоторое время молчал, но вскоре мобильный завибрировал, сгоняя накатывающую дремоту.

«Примеряет откровенный косплейный костюм. Хотите фото?» 

«Нахрена?», машинально отправил Аомине. Зачем ему этот извращенец в извращенском костюме. Наверняка полуголый, кому надо на это смотреть?

«Давай».

В ожидании фото собрание пошло куда живее.

Любопытно, что за костюм. Может, в нем разрез на спине до самой задницы, и тогда будут видны все напряженные мышцы под светлой кожей? Или живот? И какие-нибудь штаны с низкой талией, обязательно в обтяжку. А вдруг это какой-нибудь пошлый костюм с юбкой и чулками. С Кисе станется. Можно, чтобы были и просто чулки. Аомине закусил кулак, пропуская о цифрах мимо ушей, пока гулял по царству фантазий на вольную тему.

Телефон завибрировал снова, и Аомине резво схватился за него, готовый к откровениям, как чуть не выронил из рук и грохнул об черный полированный стол.

В экран скептично смотрел Кисе, а Рё на его фоне кланялся покупательницам в фартуке с логотипом магазина и с бейджем на груди.

Не особо смутило, что Кисе прочел его сообщения, но какого черта?

Кажется, Аомине что-то упустил, отправив к нему Рё.

«Марш ко мне, оба».

 

— Рё, — мягко сказал Аомине, — как вышло, что ты теперь работаешь в гребаном магазине?

Рё стоял рядом с Кисе — спасибо, без фартука и бейджа, — и щеки у него едва порозовели. Он поправил пальцем воротник застегнутой на все пуговицы рубашки, одернул рукава пиджака, словно это помогло бы ему совладать с собой в неловкой ситуации, в которую он влип.

— Сакурай-кун отлично мне помогает, — сказал Кисе весело, только улыбка у него была злая, хищная. — Он хороший мальчик, в отличие от тебя, и мы быстро нашли общий язык.

— Я не понял, он тебя к чему-то принуждал? — Аомине продолжил говорить с Рё, игнорируя Кисе.

На запястье Рё висел браслет с яркими побрякушками. Понятно. Спелись.

Аомине, наконец, снова перевел взгляд на Кисе:

— Кисе, ты хоть ему платишь?

— Нет, — легко ответил он. — Ему платишь ты.

Ублюдок.

— Пошел вон!

 

Новая выходка Кисе не заставила себя долго ждать.

Он явился со спортивным рюкзаком за спиной, был не очень приветлив с его людьми, и Аомине уже подумал, что Кисе сваливает и пришел попрощаться.

Аомине сидел, закинув ноги на стол, который иногда навевал воспоминания. Как этот чокнутый сел на него, как хриплым шепотом нес всякую нелепицу, и его чертово дыхание на коже, и близость — перед этим устоял бы только труп.

— Зачем приперся? — спросил Аомине, разглядывая нос начищенного до блеска ботинка.

— Заплатить, — ответил Кисе хлестко, сбрасывая с плеч лямки рюкзака. Светлое пальто было накинуто прямо на футболку. Та задралась, оголяя полоску живота над поясом брюк, и Аомине невольно засмотрелся. Ну, что он там не видел?

— Нафига? Для этого есть специальные люди.

У Кисе в жопе шило, не иначе.

— Хочу расквитаться с тобой пораньше.

— Тогда передал бы с кем-нибудь, — Аомине описал в воздухе неопределенный жест, — такой мелочью я не занимаюсь.

Кисе дернул углом рта, и тут же прошило инстинктивным осознанием — сейчас что-то случится. Аомине еще учился читать его жесты и выражения лица, получалось лучше, но все еще недостаточно хорошо, чтобы предугадывать его выходки.

Кисе подошел, грохнул черным бесформенным рюкзаком о стол, со звонким звуком расстегнул молнию и перевернул.

В тот же миг дождь из десятитысячных купюр обрушился на Аомине. Купюры падали на стол, на пол, застревали в жалюзи, и сквозь денежную завесу Кисе улыбался, мудак, а от его взгляда можно было высекать искры.

— Здесь за три года с учетом двойной оплаты, — когда рюкзак опустел, он небрежно бросил его на стол и снял с головы темные очки, готовый надвинуть их на переносицу; декабрь в этом году выдался солнечный. — Не хочу больше иметь никаких дел с якудза и видеть Сакурай-куна под дверью, хотя он и неплохой парень. А теперь я возвращаюсь в магазин. Один, — сделал он акцент на последнем слове и хлопнул дверью.

Аомине как сидел, закинув ноги на стол, так и не шелохнулся.

Последние купюры с тихим шорохом, словно листья осенью, оседали на уже усыпанный ими стол.

Кисе отмороженный. Отбитый на всю голову. Точно. У него явно не все дома.

Зажав в зубах сигарету, Аомине подцепил со стола ближайшую купюру, новую и хрустящую, щелкнул зажигалкой — и бумажный край скривился, чернея.

В дверь осторожно постучались, будто чуяли, что Кисе мог что-то учинить.

Мог, еще как мог.

И это. Чертовски. Заводило.

В дверной проем заглянули Вакамацу и Рё, которые, не успев вякнуть «Босс?», застыли.

Аомине лениво прикуривал от  купюры.

Все зашибись.

Он развернулся в кресле к окну и задумчиво выпустил изо рта струю дыма.

— Ну, и как я должен поступить?

 

* * *

 

Полки магазина шатались как при землетрясении с силой в девять магнитуд, так и норовя грохнуться.

Тук-тук-тук, ритмично бились они о стену.

— Да, да… Да! — Кисе стонал громко и пошло, цепляясь руками за шею и плечи, царапал короткими ногтями кожу.

Гибкий, горячий, пьянящий — не насытиться.

Аомине крепко держал его за бедра, удерживая на весу сильное тело.

Дорвался. Он до Кисе, Кисе до него или одновременно друг до друга  — не важно. Стоило ему хлопнуть дверью магазина, встретиться с Кисе взглядом — и слова потеряли всякий смысл. Чистое желание, голые инстинкты, которые толкнули их навстречу друг к другу, заставили Кисе дернуть за галстук, запрыгнуть на Аомине, седлая, и утянули обоих в темный омут.

Сверху раздался шорох, стук, что-то свалилось с полки и упало прямо на голову Аомине.

Кисе отвлекся, глядя ошалелыми глазами на зажатый между ними том «Девочек-волшебниц».

— Можем переместиться, — Кисе задыхался, — в более подходящее место, — его дыхание жгло ухо, — в отдел с BL.

— Заткнись, просто заткнись, — оборвал его Аомине, раздраженно отбросил том в сторону и толкнулся особенно резко. Кисе запрокинул голову, прикрыв глаза, и зашелся длинным стоном, даже не попытавшись прикрыть себе рот. От этого повело с удвоенной силой; длинным движением Аомине провел языком по шее снизу вверх, по соленой от пота коже, и прикусил Кисе за подбородок.

Пиджак мешался под ногами, там же валялись скомканная футболка,  ремень от джинс Кисе и наспех разорванная зубами упаковка от презерватива. Пачка с ними оказалась прямо в ящике под кассой. Кисе был чертовски предусмотрителен.

Он провел теплым языком по кромке уха, потянул за край алой рубашки в сторону.

— Подонок, любишь ты портить одежду, — Аомине гладил Кисе по животу, и под кожей ходили твердые мышцы, напрягаясь от каждого движения и толчка.

— Прятать твою спину — настоящее преступление, — и он рванул с силой, и вскоре уже лизал и кусал в плечо там, где начиналась татуировка.

Чокнутый.

Как, черт побери, хорошо.

Приспущенные джинсы натерли грубой тканью Кисе бедра, оставив красные полосы на светлой коже. Аомине коротко погладил их большими пальцами, глядя как сквозь темное марево.

Даже эти следы дьявольски заводили.

Как бы Кисе ни грозился, Аомине не даст ему уйти.

— Ох, — Кисе выгнулся под ним особенно сильно, вцепившись рукой в полку, чтобы не свалиться. — Сделай так еще раз, — прохрипел он. — Да, вот так, еще… — два коротких толчка выбили из него крик, Кисе сжал так, что пятна поплыли перед глазами, и на пальцы брызнули горячие капли, испачкали живот и джинсы.

Кисе намотал на кулак галстук, который так и болтался на голой шее Аомине, и дернул на себя, как за поводок, увлекая в жадный поцелуй — первый после двух перепихов и пьянящий не хуже, чем секс.

Кончая, Аомине низко и хрипло стонал Кисе в рот, и чувствовал, как он сжимал в кулаке его волосы на затылке.

Поцелуй плавно перетек в неспешный, почти ленивый. Счет времени давно был утерян, как и ощущение пространства вокруг; оно сжалось до расстояния между двумя стеллажами, до загнанных вздохов рот в рот, до прикосновений кожи к коже.

Кисе расслабился и опустился на Аомине до упора, выжимая из него последние капли, отстранился, оглядывая затуманенным взглядом. Мокрые от пота волосы прилипли к вискам и ко лбу, губы порозовели, опухли. Аомине неосознанно протянул руку, провел по ним большим пальцем, и Кисе прихватил его губами, пощекотал языком.

Еще пара таких дразнящих движений — и Аомине будет готов ко второму заходу.

— В следующий раз сверху буду я, — проговорил Кисе севшим после оргазма голосом, сытым и расслабленным.

— В следующий раз? — только и сказал Аомине и, не устояв, снова его поцеловал. 

С тех пор их встречи стали регулярны.

 

— Ну, мы пошли на свидание с моим парнем… и его парнями, — сказал Кисе в трубку и повернулся к Аомине, пересчитав его ребят.

— Что ты несешь?

— Ничего! — сказал Кисе. — Целую, перезвоню.

— Кого ты там целуешь? — нахмурился Аомине.

В океанариуме он был впервые в жизни, и сейчас только распугивал людей своей свитой, хотя сказал им одеться проще. Сносно вышло только у Рё: он надел черный свитер на сверкавшую белизной рубашку с выглаженным воротником. Вакамацу наоборот перестарался, вырядился как подросток — в джинсы с мотней и толстовку с матерной надписью, а на шею повесил пару цепей толщиной в палец. Слонялся вокруг, шаркая, и разве что под ноги не плевал, зыркая на всех подозрительным взглядом. Ответственно выполнял свою работу, что тут скажешь.

В итоге около огромного аквариума с медузами они стояли практически одни, будто вокруг них был большой воздушный пузырь, не дававший толпе к ним подойти.

Когда Аомине уже бросил школу, его ровесники ходили сюда с девчонками, корча из себя романтиков, чтобы скорее их завалить. Аомине просто сразу шел с ними в отель. Никто не жаловался, им даже нравилось бесцеремонное обращение с собой, нравились его грубость и напор.

Сейчас ухаживать за женщинами у него по-своему получалось. Отработанная схема — сводить в дорогой ресторан, купить платье или духи, на которые она покажет, после чего отвезти по привычке в отель, обязательно пять звезд. Это было легко и недолговечно, Аомине и не стремился к чему-то серьезному, ему просто нравилось чувствовать себя на коне.

 В то же время, как привлечь внимание Кисе кроме «Эй, иди сюда», «Нарываешься, ублюдок?», Аомине представлял слабо. 

Они приходили в крутой ресторан, а Кисе заявлялся в шлепанцах и растянутой майке после смены в магазине, ничего не ел, говорил, что не голоден, а потом заходил в комбини за углом, набирал разной ерунды, чтобы съесть это на скамейке в ближайшем парке. Либо наоборот, менял у стойки в отеле номер, деловито интересуясь, есть ли у них супер-мега-премиум-люкс-пентхаус. Аомине, скрипя зубами, его оплачивал, а потом носился за Кисе по всему супер-мега-премиум-как-его-там, пока тот прыгал на огромной кровати, донимал персонал тупыми просьбами вроде водяного матраса и ванны с шампанским, полвечера фотографировал себя у панорамного окна, а потом как ни в чем не бывало говорил, что устал, и засыпал.

Куда лучше работали прямые как шпала знаки внимания, они быстро приводили их в горизонтальное положение, переходя к главной сути, минуя обходные и длинные пути. И это Аомине нравилось.

 

Но головной боли от Кисе было все-таки больше.

— Босс, он не поехал с нами, — Сасаки, которого Аомине отправил за Кисе, стоял с понурым видом в дверях гостиной.

— Опять? — Аомине вытянулся на диване, закинув руки за голову. От таких новостей настроение со свистом покатилось под гору вниз.

Сасаки кивнул.

— Что значит, не поехал? У тебя же есть пушка, якудза ты или где?

 

В следующий раз он отправился за ним сам, прихватив с собой и Сасаки, и Рё, и Вакамацу. С размаху захлопнув дверь «Тойоты Краун», он обернулся к парням:

— Смотрите, как надо делать, — сказал он и уверенно шагнул под навес.

Кисе за прилавком с задумчивым видом разгадывал кроссворд и сперва будто и не заметил Аомине.

Ну, держись крепче.

 

— Босс?! Что случилось? — Рё бросился к нему первый, зашарил по карманам. — Где он?

Аомине вышел из магазина, держась за нос. На пальто, накинутое на плечи, капала кровь.

— Сбежал через запасной выход.

Вакамацу, не сдержавшись, хмыкнул, не особо торопясь броситься на выручку.

— Заткнись, — сказал Аомине, прикладывая платок к носу. Рё вытащил из машины зонт-трость, раскрыл его над Аомине, и по ткани мелкой дробью закрапал дождь. — Тащите бензин, я спалю его сраный магазин.

— Босс! Это же наш район!

Их отношения складывались с трудом.

 

* * *

 

Сеул просыпался после зимней спячки и стряхивал с людей лишнюю одежду, в воздухе тянуло теплом и сладким запахом цветущих деревьев, но Аомине воспринимал происходящее вокруг точно на экране телевизора, и на самом деле его зима продолжалась. Дни тянулись, похожие друг на друга, и плевать, где заканчивался один и начинался следующий.

Тупо было надеяться, что поездка в Сеул даст ответы на его вопросы, но сложнее всего Аомине было смириться с поражением. Кисе не был якудза, полицейским или политиком. Он слеплен с ним почти из одного теста, но стал ему врагом, предателем, и все это было досаднее, чем провальные стычки за территории. Задело за живое то, что один ублюдок его облапошил. Дважды.

Это злило и одновременно подстегивало, заставляя двигаться вперед, сметая преграды.

Мириться с поражением Аомине и не собирался.

 

— Возвращайся в Токио, — сказал дядя неприветливо. — Это приказ.

Не было даже уверенности, на чьей он стороне, поэтому Аомине не стал задавать лишних вопросов. Если дело касается благополучия группировки, он отбросит все старые добрые отношения и будет прав.

— Ага, — в кои-то веки согласился Аомине, ковыряя палочками копченого лосося в японском ресторане на Апкучжоне.

Сам уже подумывал.

 

Перед входом в отель он притормозил, ища в кармане сигареты, вскользь глянул на свое отражение в огромном стекле — безупречно выглаженный костюм-тройка, угол платка, выглядывающий из кармана, до блеска начищенные туфли. Но спустя мгновение прошило острое ощущение, будто кто-то наблюдает за ним, смотрит ему в спину, и чутье тут же отозвалось, заставило обернуться — но рядом никого не оказалось, кроме швейцара и пары мужиков, кативших к отелю небольшие чемоданы на четырех колесах.

Аомине некоторое время смотрел на колонну, тонкие деревья через дорогу. Ощущение исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось.

Мелкий шустрый портье встретил его кивком и протянул ключ быстрее, чем Аомине успел подойти. Он зашел в вызванный для него лифт, нажал кнопку восемьдесят девятого этажа — лифт отозвался коротким мелодичным звоном, дрогнул и мягко повез Аомине вверх.

Едва Аомине скинул с плеч рубашку, позвонила Сацуки.

— Дай-чан, — выдохнула она в трубку. Еще слова не сказала, но тон уже был полон сожаления. — Я проверила все, что смогла.

— Угу, — буркнул Аомине, меряя шагами комнату. Ламинат холодил голые ступни.

— По моим данным он так и не покидал территорию Японии.

— Угу, — повторил Аомине.

Сацуки стала рассказывать, что и где она проверяла, но у Аомине не было сомнений, что уж она перевернула все. Он прошел несколько раз по комнате, обогнул напольный светильник, несколько раз выключил и включил его.

Сквозь тюль красными огнями на четырех углах мигал соседний небоскреб. Аомине засмотрелся на то, как они медленно потухают и загораются снова. Он схватил полупрозрачную ткань и отдернул в сторону.

От движения на низком подоконнике громыхнуло что-то небольшое. Аомине опустил глаза вниз, нахмурился и присел.

Будто тяжелый ком опустился на дно желудка, и руки моментально похолодели.

— Сацуки, — сказал Аомине, и собственный голос показался чужим и далеким.

Двумя пальцами он держал маленькую игровую фишку в виде эльфа.

— Да?

— Он был здесь.

Этот сукин сын был здесь.

 

13:26

На черно-белом, размытом видео человек в темной кепке останавливается у входа в номер Аомине, проводит ключ-картой по замку и заходит внутрь. Дверь за ним закрывается и коридор остается совершенно пустым.

Щелкнув по тачпаду, Аомине перемотал запись обратно.

Человек снова бегло оглядывается по сторонам и заходит в номер, но ни на десятый, и на сотый просмотр, как ни старайся, лица разглядеть не удалось. Кепка натянута глубоко на глаза, волосы из-под нее не выглядывают, ветровка застегнута под горло.

Но повадки, поворот головы — Аомине был готов поклясться своей татуированной шкурой, что это Кисе.

Мать его, Кисе.

Аомине затушил окурок в плоской пепельнице — струи дыма растворились в воздухе, — промотал запись вперед, и белые цифры на сером фоне быстро замелькали, сменяясь.

13:49

Дверь приоткрывается, и человек уже развернут к камере спиной и уходит, исчезая из треклятого кадра.

Хорошо, что вместо ствола можно использовать угрожающий тон и гримасу, и ему легко дали записи с камер, которые он одурел засматривать, как какой-нибудь долбанный коп. За окном на городе уже лежала утренняя сизая дымка, пряча горы на горизонте, а он еще и глаз не сомкнул. Отменил встречи на весь день, сославшись, что после кутежа у него жуткое похмелье. Такаги порывался прийти и принести ему таблетки, но Аомине сказал, что забьет его до смерти.

Аомине с размаху захлопнул крышку ноутбука и отодвинул от себя ногой прикроватный столик. Он встал и, как был, в одних трусах и черной расстегнутой рубашке, зашагал по просторному номеру — от кровати к окну, от окна к креслу.

Плохо, что в отель, который держит мафия, кто-то все равно умудрился пролезть.

Хорошо, что это оказался Кисе.

Плохо, что это оказался Кисе.

Какого он торчал тут так долго? За полчаса здесь можно было даже накупаться в джакузи.

 

Сперва он заметил, что пропала рубашка.

Еще через полчаса вычищенный до блеска номер выглядел как после вооруженного набега: выдернуты все ящики в шкафах, переставлены оба кресла, перевернуто постельное белье вместе с матрасом и шестью подушками.

— Ха, — выдохнул Аомине, скалясь углом рта.

В руке, крохотный по сравнению с широкой ладонью, лежал изрядно потертый телефон-раскладушка «Панасоник». Он наткнулся на него под диванной подушкой, почти в щели у самой спинки, и теперь разглядывал, вертя в руках, словно ископаемое.

Он нащупал кнопку вверху пластикового корпуса. Проиграв пронзительную мелодию и засветив старым дисплеем, телефон включился — такие Аомине видел, наверно, лет десять назад, а то и больше.

Он жал почти на все кнопки подряд, но что бы он ни делал, везде только и показывало:

 

[Пусто]

[Пусто]

[Пусто]

 

Ни одного номера, ни одного сообщения.

Аомине разобрал и собрал его снова.

Тоже ничего.

Он с досадой почесал шею.

Сердце гулко стучало в груди, разгоряченное хлынувшим в кровь азартом, и Аомине скалился, как перед хорошей дракой.

Кисе — ты гребаный клептоман, извращенец, и тебе пиздец.

 

В следующую ночь Аомине спал как убитый, наверно, ха-ха, в качестве награды за хорошую работу. Уже засыпая, он вспомнил, как так же лежал на кровати у себя в Синдзюку, пока Кисе водил по его телу кистью, щекоча.

 

* * *

 

— Ты же никогда не малюешь при ком-то, — буркнул тогда Аомине.

— Ну… — задумчиво протянул Кисе. Он наверняка закусил губу, склоняя голову то к одному плечу, то к другому, и прикидывал, где провести следующую линию. Аомине не видел его, но уже по одной интонации мог угадать, как он себя ведет.

Кисть мазнула по пояснице, и от щекотного, влажного касания волна мелкой дрожи пробежала по позвоночнику вверх, как в океане во время штиля — слабая и приятная.

— Отвечай.

Знать, что Кисе показывает это только ему, было бы приятно.

— Хочу разрисовать тебя здесь раньше, чем тронет игла, — теплое дыхание коснулось поясницы, а ладонь легла под колено, провела вверх по бедру и замерла под ягодицей, очертив пальцем складку.

— Ммм… — промычал Аомине.

Хорошо.

На днях он должен ехать к мастеру, который продолжит покрывать тело узором — демонстрацией его силы воли и выносливости. Весь процесс, состоящий из терпения и боли, доставлял особое, темное удовольствие и стал неотъемлемой частью жизни.

Едва Кисе об этом услышал, спросил — где? Потом сказал «вау», и что у него от одной мысли об этом жуткий стояк.

То короткими мазками, то длинными линиями Кисе вел по ягодицам и бедрам, будто трогал его сам, трогал везде, неуловимо и ловко, ласкающе и дразняще.

Аомине сжимал зубы, но не подавал виду, что щекотка кистью доводит его до исступления не хуже любой иглы мастера татуировки.

— Долго еще? — Аомине приподнял голову от подушки, поворачиваясь к Кисе. На самом деле, было приятно, но не должен же Кисе балдеть бесконечно.

— Не порть мне удовольствие. Я же не смогу тебя там трогать несколько недель!

Похоже, этот факт Кисе не только расстраивал, но и заводил.

— Я почти, — его низкий, возбужденный тон эхом отдался в теле и пробежал горячей волной от затылка до самых щиколоток. Странное было дело — из-за одной интонации их тела реагировали друг на друга мгновенно, как у подростков.

— Почти что? Кончил? — спросил Аомине, ухмыляясь.

— Да, — выдохнул Кисе и вдруг провел влажной кистью прямо между голых ягодиц.

Черт!

— Эй, вот там вообще-то не рисуют.

— И хорошо, — Аомине услышал стук кисти о пластиковую палитру. Раздался щелчок камеры смартфона, и Кисе подполз к нему наверх, показывая экран.

— Хм-м, — многозначительно промычал Аомине, оценивая волны с морской пеной и чешую в традиционном стиле, которые теперь красовались на его пятой точке. У Кисе талант, без плошки риса в старости не останется.

— Значит, там, — шепнув на ухо, Кисе провел пальцем вслед за недавней кистью, — могу рисовать только я, — и надавил так, что Аомине выгнуло. Лежать на животе становилось совсем неудобно. Аомине приподнял бедра, и Кисе тут же скользнул рукой ниже, обхватывая пальцами мошонку. — Пойдем в душ, — сказал он совсем сипло, — я тебя как следует помою.

Кисе не сразу дал зайти в душевую кабину, а набросился, целуя и трогая, прямо у стеклянной двери. Ее поверхность холодила лопатки и слабо скрипела от каждого их движения.

Получать удовольствие приятно, особенно, когда все делают за тебя.

Аомине помнил, как по бедрам стекала темно-синяя краска, разводами кружилась под ступнями.

Вода с шорохом барабанила по кафелю и плечам, клубы пара поднимались, размывая картину, и было видно голову Кисе, который стоял на коленях, брал за щеку и сосал с таким упоением, что причмокивания иногда перекрывали шум воды. Крепко держа его за голову, Аомине кончил ему в рот, с наслаждением наблюдая за лицом Кисе, но, отстранившись, тот приоткрыл рот, высунул кончик языка, и сперма стекла в подставленную ладонь. Облизываясь, Кисе бросил на него острый жадный взгляд и сунул ладонь ему между ног, используя сперму как смазку.

Он растягивал, заставляя Аомине раздвигать ноги шире, насаживаться, чтобы Кисе еще раз потрогал его внутри там, где все тело сводило от удовольствия.

Было жарко как в бане, и так, черт побери, хорошо.

Он долго мял его задницу и терся, скользил членом по промежности, ловя от этого дикий кайф.

— Сейчас, — шептал он на ухо, растягивая ягодицы в стороны, — вымою, и не раз.

Одним толчком он вошел внутрь, сразу до упора, и они трахались до тех пор, пока у обоих не сел голос, а вслед за краской по бедрам не потекла сперма. Кончал Кисе с диким стоном, вцепившись зубами в загривок и со всей силы вжимаясь в него. И вскоре член внутри сменили пальцы, но было не понять — Кисе его моет или продолжает трахать рукой.

— Моё, моё, моё, — повторял он хрипло, и слова гулким эхом отдавались в ушах.

Аомине помнил ленивые, разморенные поцелуи, после которых уже наоборот, хотелось взять Кисе.

Аомине и брал. Всегда брал, что хотел.

 

Пронзительный писк доносился издалека, будто сквозь толщу воды, усиливался и нарастал, становясь все ближе и ближе. Аомине резко открыл глаза, зашарил по кровати рядом, по тумбочке, наконец схватил старый «Панасоник», сонно моргая и напряженно всматриваясь в экран. Но экран смотрел на него чернотой, а звук все не исчезал, а сверлил голову.

Черт, подумал Аомине, отбрасывая телефон в сторону и хватаясь за свой смартфон — новый, черный и с глянцевым блеском.

Чертов будильник.

 

* * *

 

Тусовка в баре корейской мафии была в самом разгаре. В уши лилась бодрая джазовая мелодия, и Мин Сонг, который за эти недели уже стал ему чуть ли не родным братом, то и дело закидывал руку ему на плечо и горланил, что его двери всегда открыты для Аомине, его дом — дом Аомине, бизнес с ним — лучший бизнес на свете, и если потребуется, Мин Сонг приведет к нему девиц всего мира, чтобы Аомине смог оприходовать каждую.

Конечно.

Они только вскинули бокалы, как краем уха Аомине уловил тонкую, едва различимую, мелодию. Когда звук еще будто мерещится, но все равно настойчиво тебя отвлекает. Аомине нахмурился, прислушиваясь к монофоническому звуку. Словно из другого измерения, звук усиливался, и мелодия стала приобретать узнаваемый мотив... «Супер Марио»?

— Это у тебя? — кто-то тронул Аомине сзади за плечо.

— Что? — недоуменно обернулся Аомине. Запоздало сообразил, что мелодия доносилась из его кармана, где он спрятал треклятый допотопный телефон.

Он таскал его повсюду, но телефон упорно молчал день за днем. Внутри телефона он сам ничего не нашел, а обращаться к специалистам с решением проверить и пробить его было опрометчиво — если телефон подбросил Кисе, его могли выследить. Сацуки на этот номер ничего не нашла.

На дисплее высвечивалось «Неизвестный номер», и он с силой стиснул телефон в руке.

Аомине покрутил головой по сторонам, ища выход.

Бармен за длинной стойкой виртуозно подбрасывал бутылки, только и успевая наполнять бокалы. Аомине глянул поверх его плеча.

— Я сейчас, — бросил он уже на ходу, и широким шагом пошел к задней двери для персонала. Там должно быть тихо.

Кровь тяжело стучала в ушах, и путь до двери казался бесконечным, хотя занял не больше пяти секунд.

Аомине оказался в узкой щели между домами, куда обычно выходят на перекур повара и официанты и выставляют мусор с кухни. Несколько грязных ящиков стояли друг на друге прямо у выхода — белый, сверху красный и выше снова белый; тускло светил холодным светом единственный фонарь, освещая бетонную стену соседнего здания.

Аомине вдохнул отрезвляюще прохладный воздух и, не глядя по сторонам, с силой нажал на кнопку ответа. От этого звонка, казалось, что-то наконец изменится. И не важно, что он услышит.

На самом деле, чертовски важно.

Окружающие звуки, даже слабый шорох проводов от легкого ветра, притихли, перестав существовать — сейчас вся чертова вселенная поместилась в один гребаный старый телефон.

— Да, — ответил Аомине быстро и резко.

И не успел услышать ответ.

Уплывающее сознание кувыркнулось, выбивая землю из-под ног, и Аомине провалился в темноту, поглотившую его целиком.


	2. Хайзаки Шого

Подпольный игорный клуб практически был домом Хайзаки: с него он когда-то начал свой бизнес, и даже когда сфера влияния расширилась до двадцати, тридцати заведений района, этот так и остался его базой. Хайзаки знал каждого, кто ходил в его клуб, а если не знал, то ему докладывали, кто прилетел на огонек — будь то опущенный жизнью клерк или человек из администрации района.

Сегодня на огонек прилетел Аомине Дайки. Конечно, Хайзаки было спокойнее от того, что своенравный и самодовольный мудак у него на виду, но это расшатывало его нежную нервную систему. Рожа Аомине лишний раз напоминала о том, что Хайзаки ему теперь не равный, а лишь младший братец. Ведь могло быть наоборот, в конце концов, он имел на это право.

Сидя в кресле за круглым столом, Хайзаки обернулся и скользнул по Аомине взглядом. Он утопал в подушках, и красотка наполняла его стакан, улыбалась ему пухлыми красными губами. Его девочки должны обхаживать всех, но Хайзаки знал, от кого они по-настоящему текут: в подсобках или перед началом работы наслушался всякого. От робких признаний, какой Аомине крутой, до «хочу его до дрожи», «у него такое хмурое лицо, что хочу, чтобы он отодрал меня во всех позах прямо на столе». Но Аомине ни разу не ушел с кем-то из них. Намекал, что его девки лучше? Даже сейчас он не смотрел на нее, когда она вилась вокруг, вывалив из декольте свои буфера, а он вместо того, чтобы пялиться, куда положено, задумчиво тер лоб длинными пальцами, сверкая перстнем на указательном. Перетрудился, блядь, после переговоров, благодаря которым деньги рекой польются в их карманы?

К общему счастью, правительство шло на такие уступки, что через несколько лет они построят игорный рай в Йокогаме, и совершенно легально. Впору бы радоваться и лобызаться, но в этом раю не хотелось ничего делить с Аомине, этой неуправляемой райской птицей с рогами, считаться с ним, подчиняться. И девочек в заведения Хайзаки хотел отбирать сам, чтобы никому и в голову не пришло сравнивать его с Аомине. Задолбало до тошноты отсиживаться в тени чужой славы, будто у Хайзаки не хватает таланта или деловой хватки. Чушь. Иначе бы он не пробился так высоко.

Больше всего бесило, что высокий пост Аомине будто бы не интересовал, он даже принял его без должной радости, словно что-то обыденное.

В его будущем раю для Аомине не предусмотрено местечка.

Хайзаки нервозно щелкал зажигалкой, когда до ушей донеслось:

— Ку-ку, — с противоположного конца стола ему помахали рукой.

Дополнительная заноза в заднице, которая шла в комплекте с Аомине. Копикэт, как говорили, подделкой картин сколотил неплохое состояние на старость, ценился в синдикате, сделал ему щедрое подношение, но при этом отказывался вступить в якудза. Наворачиваются слезы умиления, когда смотришь на такого добропорядочного гражданина.

Говорили, не так давно он обосновался в одном из их районов, каким-то образом спелся с Аомине. С тех пор и мозолил Хайзаки глаза.

Он оценивающе оглядел Кисе: сверкающую серьгу в ухе, жилистую шею, ключицы, видные в вырезе джемпера, накинутый на плечи кремовый пиджак. А еще поговаривали… как именно они спелись с Аомине. Может, поэтому тот больше не смотрит на девок? Ха. Неожиданно ярко представилось, как, поставив на четвереньки и держа за светлые волосы, Аомине натягивает его на себя. Наверное, по-животному яростно.

Хайзаки облизнулся, а от непрошенных фантазий вдруг заныло внизу живота.

Что за хуйня.

 

Кисе блефовал с довольной рожей, повысив ставку, чем слил половину игроков.

Но Хайзаки не обойдешь, только у него стрит-флеш за этим столом, поэтому он ответил оскалом.

Кисе барабанил пальцами по картам, беззаботно, как в начале игры.

Роял-флэш.

Что?

— Эй, ублюдок, — Хайзаки скинул карты на стол и встал, — ты мухлевал.

Вместе с Хайзаки из-за стола поднялись его люди, а спустя секунду тут как тут были шавки Аомине, как их там звали? Они встали между ним и Кисе, глядя на них по очереди, в воздухе повисла неловкая тишина — только джаз на фоне продолжил играть. Кисе поднялся из-за стола последним, смешливо глядя на него.

— Я чист, — он поднял руки в примирительном жесте, — честное слово.

Его люди обыскали Кисе, обшарили его карманы, но ничего не нашли, а Кисе стоял и улыбался так, что гаже не придумаешь.

— Наверно, правду говорят, что ты подстилка Аомине, — Хайзаки пустил в ход оружие, которое никогда не мажет. На такие провокации не поведется только отбитый на голову. — Его девка.

— Эй, пожалуйста, осторожнее, — сказал один из псов Аомине. Какие вежливые, вы посмотрите.

Кисе внезапно засмеялся и потер глаза, словно от смеха у него выступили слезы.

— Все нормально, парни.

Черт, а ведь Хайзаки уже рисовал себе в голове волнующие картины, как спустит с Кисе три шкуры, и в это ввяжется еще и Аомине.

Захотелось отлить.

— Смотреть противно, — цыкнул Хайзаки напоследок.

Стоя у писсуара, Хайзаки разглядывал в большое зеркало себя на фоне темно-красных стен. Ну как бороться с этой несправедливостью в его праведной жизни?

До сих пор воротило от того, что он пил с Аомине из одной чаши.

Ароматная пена капнула из дозатора на ладонь, — вопреки расхожему мнению, Хайзаки всегда мыл руки после сортира.

В узком проходе он снова столкнулся с Кисе. Тот стоял, привалившись плечом к стене.

— Какая встреча, — Кисе смотрел неожиданно холодно и равнодушно, без былого веселья. Не отступил в сторону и не дал Хайзаки пройти.

— Чего тебе надо, подделка?

— Да так, — Кисе шагнул ближе, уперся ладонью в стену рядом с его головой, наклонился ближе, и Хайзаки оказался прижатым к стене. — Думал, может, у тебя проблемы и ты давно не трахался, — Хайзаки ощутил, как чужая рука схватила его между ног. — Не хочешь навестить одно из заведений Аомине? Говорят, у него хороший вкус, когда дело касается «подстилок».

От захлестнувшего гнева его заколотило, Хайзаки беззвучно открыл и закрыл рот, но Кисе уже убрал руку и свалил, бросив напоследок колкое «пока» — только и видно было, как широкая спина в светлом пиджаке скрылась в полумраке клуба.

— Пока, — повторил Хайзаки сквозь зубы.

Скоро мы попрощаемся по-настоящему.

 

«Эй, как насчет того, чтобы вернуть себе положенное?» — волшебная фраза, заставляющая оживиться любого уважающего себя якудза. Хайзаки не был мастером переговоров, но умел предложить вполне осязаемые перспективы и лакомые куски, за которые есть смысл побороться.

Несмотря на второй визит в главный офис клана Мацуба-кай, его снова встретили неприветливо. Еще бы, ведь он из синдиката, который подвинул их с насиженного места.

— Пока вы ломаетесь, все будет тю-тю.

— Если мы его тронем — нас сравняют с землей. Возились бы сами, а?

Маэда, глава Мацуба-кай, уже был мужиком в возрасте, с седыми, тщательно зализанными и уложенными назад волосами.

— Брось, скажи своим парням, не думаю, что они будут против, — Хайзаки положил кулак под подбородок и подался всем корпусом вперед, — особенно Кито.

У того слюна с брылей закапает, как только услышит о возможности отомстить Аомине.

Не услышав ответа, Хайзаки продолжил:

— Боишься, что не сработает? Зря. Тем более, вспомни, кто обчистил ваших людей. Или что, уже понял и простил?

Маэда задумчиво хмурился.

— Звучит интересно! — вставил советник их группировки, худощавый и в прямоугольных очках. Его представили как Имаёши Шоичи. Все это время он сидел в сторонке, покачивая носком ботинка в воздухе, рассматривал отполированные ногти на холеных руках и отмалчивался, ухмыляясь. Только изредка замирал, прислушиваясь, и тогда его ухмылка становилась шире. Таких людей стоило опасаться, но этот подходил для роли едва ли не идеально, что он забыл в этой группировке? Такой змеиный язык, смекалку да в правильное русло… — Я бы даже сыграл, правда, под обещание, что мой зад будет в тепле и безопасности. Не люблю дискомфорт. Правда, Юкио-кун?

— М-м… — промычал парень с густыми бровями, серьезный и неразговорчивый. Он пришел вместе с Имаёши. Тот сказал, гладя его по плечу, что это их ценный кадр и ему можно доверять. — Предположим.

— Даже если этот шулер скажет, что бабки стянул не он — кто теперь ему поверит, а? И его любовничку, которого он во всех позах пялит по ночам.

Слова Хайзаки дались с особенным ядом, аж яйца заныли и челюсть свело от воспоминания их встречи в сортире его же, блядь, клуба.

— Аомине обвинят в том, что не уследил за своей сучкой, и, может, они вообще заодно? Тем более, — Хайзаки покрутил в пальцах сигарету, — я как следует поработаю над тем, что его никто и слушать не станет. А когда мы его уберем, я замолвлю за вас словечко, что вы очень помогли, и верну вам старые угодья. А?

Можно было, конечно, грохнуть Аомине без таких окольных путей, но делать все самому — себе дороже. Мацуба-кай без весомых гарантий на такой шаг не пойдет.

— А если не замолвишь? — сказал бровастый парень, склонив голову набок.

Не нравились Хайзаки такие несговорчивые, недоверчивые парни.

— Шкурой клянусь.

Хайзаки серьезно ставил на кон собственную жизнь.

Если обставить все так, что Кисе с Аомине обчистили их синдикат, даже убийство Аомине для всего Мацуба-кай и в частности — для группировки Кито превратится из мести в торжество справедливости, как карета из тыквы.

Возможно, после того, как все закончится, надо предложить Имаёши работать на него.

Все замолчали, а Маэда задумчиво тер подбородок.

— Последний вопрос, — вдруг сказал Имаёши. — Зачем тебе это? Он же твой названный брат.

Названный или родной — уже мало что значило. Когда-то они отлично ладили, пока не столкнулись лбами, не поделив один бордель. Он даже не приносил особого дохода, но тогда для них это были большие деньги. Первый конфликт интересов, первое бодание за принципы и влияние. Так и поехало. Аппетиты у обоих росли, как у голодных пираний, и если Хайзаки не сделает ход первым, его сделает Аомине. В их мире все до примитивного просто. Побеждает, получает территории и деньги сильнейший, и вся эта хуйня с распитием саке тут не работала.

— Ты вроде умный, а задаешь глупые вопросы, — только и хмыкнул Хайзаки.

* * *

— Сука!

 Хайзаки ударил кулаком по столу так, что подпрыгнул стакан.

Дерьмовый день, дерьмовое все! Когда он растерял свою чертову удачу? Кто ее украл?

— Остынь, друг, может, еще не все просрано, — сказал Кито.

Хайзаки сидел с ногами в обуви на диване и плевать ему было на весь этот светлый мир.

Кисе Рёта, талантливый парень, ничего не скажешь, попортил ему карты похуже долбаного покера.

Узнав, что Кисе стащил деньги синдиката и бесследно смылся, Хайзаки в сердцах разнес свой офис. Кто-то слил ему информацию? Невозможно. Может, он давно это планировал? Подумывал смотаться, натрахавшись с Аомине?

— Поэтому пост кёдая дали не тебе, а Аомине.

Аомине то, Аомине сё.

— Заткнись. Пост ему дали, потому что кое-кто там, — он показал пальцем наверх, — его очень любит.

Может, на самом деле, это было и не так, но Аомине забрал у него место под солнцем, а Кисе стал неожиданной, блядь, преградой на пути к славе.

— Ладно, — сказал Хайзаки, сплевывая на пол. — Сделка остается в силе.

Кито приподнял бровь.

— Уверен?

— Еще бы.

Никто и ничто не сможет ему помешать.

— Нам нужна гарантия, что после этого нас не раздавят. Знаешь ли, мы рискуем практически всем.

— Не смеши. Кто станет давить тех, кто помог разобраться с предателем? — Хайзаки рисовал в воображении свой триумф. — Зато получите обратно свои территории. Клянусь головой, — и он провел большим пальцем поперек своей шеи.

Сейчас Аомине все равно никто не поверит, и его крутой норов играл против него — он удавится, но не склонит голову, доказывая свою правоту.

Демон они, выбитый на спине, будто хохотал вместе с Хайзаки, щеря свои острые клыки. Могучего дракона, к которому раньше было не подступиться, вскоре раздавят, как ужа.

 

* * *

Потребовалось несколько недель на подготовку и обкатку, чтобы наконец исправить устроенное славным Кисе Рётой, но труды стоили того удовольствия, которое сейчас доставляла рожа Аомине. Спину не согнул, но, видно, потерял сон и покой.

Они сидели в кабинете у босса на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Аомине на него даже не смотрел, но это не расстраивало. В его глазах Аомине был практически списан со счетов — из такой ямы не выбираются, как ни карабкайся. И уж Хайзаки постарается, чтобы присыпать его сверху землей.

Бедный, так и хотелось потрепать по плечу, чтобы не переживал.

— Эй, Дайки, — сказал Хайзаки, нарочито растягивая слоги его имени. — Знакомься, — не оборачиваясь назад, Хайзаки поманил пальцем Такаги. Тот, как тень, бесшумно подошел и поклонился в пояс. — Это Такаги, поедет с тобой. Не обижай его, — и он похлопал Такаги по рукаву.

Такаги как следует за тобой присмотрит. Особенно, если Кисе решит выйти на связь.

— Ага, — сказал Аомине, наконец бросив взгляд на Хайзаки, самодовольный и равнодушный, доводящий до зубовного скрежета.

 

Выйдя из офиса, Хайзаки достал телефон:

— Рейс послезавтра, в двенадцать из Ханеды. Поезжайте-ка следом, — он плюнул себе под ноги, — если что, решите с ним проблему прямо там.

 

 


	3. Аомине Дайки

 

Башку ломило от пульсирующей боли.

Где он? Какого черта вокруг такая темнота? Руки вывернуты назад. Связаны? До ушей доносился гул работающего мотора, пол под ним слабо дрожал — его куда-то везли.

В голове картинками замелькали события последних недель, складываясь во вполне себе целую картину.

То-то в Токио в последнее время тишь да гладь и никаких новостей.

Что-то накопали?

Решили, ублюдки, убрать и со всеми почестями закатать в бочку с цементом? Интересно, что они ему скажут. На такую работу обычно не отправляются марать руки сами.

Аомине беззвучно засмеялся, скалясь, и голову заломило сильнее, особенно в затылке.

Мысли текли вязкой смолой, но вместе с возвращающимся сознанием набирали обороты, быстро и стремительно как синкансен. Аомине дернул руками — связаны крепко, зато ноги неожиданно оказались свободны — кто так ловит людей? Раньше, если он отправлялся на грязную работу, то ловил так, что люди приходили в сознание чаще уже прочно привязанные к стулу в продуваемом всеми ветрами порту на берегу залива. Тогда он не спеша заправлял галстук в рубашку, просовывал его концом между пуговиц, чтобы не испачкать кровью, закатывал рукава и начинал, гм, работать.

Тупицы, не думают о своей же шкуре и недооценивают ловкость Аомине.

Он же якудза. Он готов ко всему.

Машина вдруг остановилась, тихо хлопнула дверь.

Он услышал стук по капоту, как предупреждающий сигнал перед самым концом. Но не было страха, и нутро не сжалось в дурном предчувствии. Ладони похолодели от накатившей ярости, адреналин хлынул в кровь, и мысли стали ясны, как вода в горном потоке. Аомине подтянул ноги ближе к груди. Успеет если не уложить, то вбить в недалекие мозги похитителей, что не стоило оставлять ему свободными ноги.

Жалко только, что он так и не услышал ответ — кстати, где телефон? Наверное, остался в переулке, — не потолковал с нахальной мордой и не сказал на прощание пару ласковых.

Раздался громкий щелчок, крышку багажника потянули вверх.

Время словно остановилось.

 

....Кисе.

Одетый как официант, он стоял, придерживая крышку багажника одной рукой: белоснежная рубашка, расстегнутая черная жилетка и длинный фартук на поясе. Светлые волосы небрежно зачесаны назад, взгляд нечитаемый, в зубах зажата дымящаяся сигарета.

Все произошло за жалкие доли секунды, прежде чем было возможно хоть что-то осознать, принять и решить, что он не бредит.

— Ну приве... — в тот же миг услышал он голос — знакомый, живой и потому невозможный, — и со всей силы двинул ногами в образовавшийся зазор. — Угрх!

Сдавленный хрип тоже оказался совсем настоящим, только мелькнула светлая макушка — и Кисе пропал из виду, видимо, скорчившись от боли.

Пульс выстукивал бешеный ритм, Аомине часто дышал. Слишком давно он не видел Кисе, чтобы поверить, что это ему не мерещится после удара по голове.

Но видение Кисе не исчезло — звонко смеясь, он встал и поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

И снова захлопнул багажник.

 

— Какого, блядь, хрена? — крикнул Аомине и с силой пнул вновь закрытую дверь, осыпав Кисе отборными ругательствами. Машина качнулась, как от прыжка — Кисе сел на нее? Затем раздался глухой стук, будто по металлической поверхности похлопали раскрытой ладонью.

То, что Кисе пришел к нему сам, было полным бредом, равносильным самоубийству, и так поступил бы лишь тот, кто очевидно очень хочет сдохнуть. Даже если он поймал, связал Аомине и увез его в багажнике в неизвестном направлении.

Слова Аомине остались без ответа, и некоторое время они провели в тишине, но вскоре машина качнулась еще раз, щелкнула кнопка — и багажник приоткрыли.

Аомине снова увидел причину своих бедствий последних месяцев.

Кисе приложил палец к губам, и в руке у него, отразив свет фонаря, сверкнуло лезвие складного ножа — короткого, с двусторонней заточкой.

— Выпущу, если не будешь шуметь.

Аомине скользнул взглядом по лезвию, потом перевел взгляд обратно на Кисе. Одновременно знакомый и чужой,  — в нем что-то неуловимо изменилось.

О чем ты, мать твою, думаешь?

— На хер иди, — рыкнул Аомине.

Кисе вдруг ухмыльнулся.

— Извини, что успел связать только простой веревкой. Хотел сделать шибари, чтобы все было красиво.

— Пошел ты, говорю.

— Я серьезно, — Кисе выставил нож перед собой. Держал он его уверенно, и не стоило сомневаться, чуть что — полоснет. — Не будешь делать лишних движений — и  останешься цел.

Аомине презрительно хмыкнул.

 

Бегло посмотрев по сторонам, Кисе наклонился к Аомине и, на мгновение помедлив, ухватил его за предплечье и потянул на себя. Аомине дернул плечом — сам справится, но едва ровно встал на ноги, Кисе, стоя позади, ухватил его за связанные кисти рук и приставил острие ножа к спине.

— Повторяю, не дергайся, — прошептал Кисе, голос был совсем рядом, и дыхание теплом коснулось уха, — будь хорошим мальчиком хотя бы раз.

— Ты даже со связанным мной не справишься, — Аомине сжал и разжал кулаки, но руки затекли и слушались хреново.

— Ой ли? — Кисе надавил на нож, но Аомине даже не дрогнул.

Разве что пиджак испортит.

— Видишь ту наружную лестницу? — Кисе положил подбородок ему на плечо.

Аомине увидел серый трехэтажный дом впереди. Вокруг стояли почти такие же; нестройными рядами они поднимались на холм, а на крышах тех домов, что пониже, виднелись большие глиняные горшки, видимо, с той острой маринованной капустой, о которой рассказывал Мин Сонг. Вокруг — ни души, ни одного магазина и забегаловки, только где-то вдалеке шумела в ночи магистраль. Кисе постарался, выбирая место. — Идем, — и он дернул за веревку, как за поводок.

— Сука.

— Потом поругаемся, иди давай, — Кисе подтолкнул его в спину.

Кисе не отпускал его до самой двери, пока они не поднялись по лестнице. Он порылся в кармане брюк и, не убирая ножа от Аомине, сунул ключ в замочную скважину и провернул два раза. Захлопнулась дверь, щелкнул выключатель — и они оказались в квартире-студии, неуловимо напоминавшей квартиру Кисе в Токио, разве что эта была безликой, как и район вокруг. На то, что в ней кто-то жил, указывали только ноутбук на столе, несколько пустых упаковок из-под чипсов рядом и стакан кофе из «Старбакса».

Кисе развернулся, и Аомине остановился, оглядывая его с головы до пят. Из-за маленького светильника в холле тени падали на лицо Кисе так, что он выглядел старше, будто прошло не полгода, а больше. Он выглядел отстраненным и чужим.

—  Очень интересно, что ты мне скажешь.

В тишине слова прозвучали коротко и скупо, но они были коркой льда, под которой бушевал океан.

Кисе помедлил, глядя Аомине в глаза, будто сомневался в выборе слов, тщательно их подбирал, взвешивая каждое, и молчание показалось бесконечно долгим.

— Мне нужен сообщник.

— И почему это я?

— Потому что ты громила, — пожал он плечами. — Научишь меня стрелять?

Звучало все еще до абсурдного тупо.

— А если я откажусь?

— У тебя нет выхода.

Кисе поманил его за собой, и Аомине, все еще слишком огорошенный, неосознанно двинулся за ним следом.

— Для начала, не хочешь меня развязать, сукин ты сын?

Кисе шагнул к нему и показал ножом, который так и не убрал, ему за спину:

— Только если обещаешь хорошо себя вести.

— Послушаю, что ты еще наплетешь, прежде чем решу, что с тобой делать.

— Все еще думаешь, что владеешь ситуацией? — Кисе ухмыльнулся, разглядывая его лицо. — Как это на тебя похоже.

Аомине хотел было к нему повернуться, но Кисе вдруг потянул за связанные руки вверх, выворачивая до боли.

Не успел Аомине возмутиться, как Кисе толкнул и положил его лицом вниз на кровать в два счета и, сев, придавил сверху.

Аомине выругался еще раз, а в затылке снова запульсировала тупая боль.

— Это для надежности, — сказал Кисе, — прости, пока не могу тебе доверять.

— Не тебе это говорить, ублюдок, — Аомине повернул голову в сторону, но Кисе, ожидаемо, не увидел.

— Всегда самодовольный, уверенный в себе, — Кисе просунул пальцы под веревку и провел ими по запястью — растертую кожу саднило, и касание отозвалось острее, чем могло бы. — Аомине Дайки, которого никто не может остановить.

Веревка должна была натянуться и ослабнуть, освобождая руки, но вместо этого Аомине почувствовал, как с его онемевшими пальцами сплелись пальцы Кисе, крепко сжали, а Кисе молчал-молчал-молчал, ублюдок.

— Хорош издеваться, — Аомине стиснул бы его пальцы до боли, чтобы неповадно было, но руки, черт побери, почти не слушались. Сколько времени он уже связан?

— У тебя тут кровь, — сказал Кисе тише, а затылка вдруг коснулся теплый язык.

— Хватит в игры играть, — Аомине сжал зубы, и Кисе отпрянул, веревки натянулись и тут же ослабли, освобождая руки.

Аомине рывком сбросил с себя Кисе, перевернулся к нему лицом. Тот ухмыльнулся с кровью на губах и медленно облизнулся, только и мелькнул розовый кончик языка между губ.

Идиот.

— Я сейчас, — сказал Кисе, складывая нож и слезая с кровати, развязал длинный фартук, бросил его на пол и исчез в дверном проеме, оставив Аомине одного.

Он покрутил кистями, разминая запястья, потер руки друг о друга — чувствительность постепенно возвращалась, и от этого всю кожу кололо мелкими иголками. Наконец он сбросил с себя антрацитовый пиджак с отливом, выпутался из алой рубашки. Сзади на воротнике темнело пятно от крови.

Старательный, блядь, Кисе вскоре вернулся с пакетом льда и бутылкой антисептика.

— Извини, больше ничего нет, — сказал он, обрабатывая ватным тампоном Аомине затылок.

— Это самое мелкое, за что ты можешь извиниться.

— Ах, да, на чем мы там остановились? Посмотри в свой телефон.

Аомине с недоверием нахмурился, заранее предчувствуя неладное, и полез в карман за телефоном, который, видимо, только чудом не выпал. Сложно было придумать, что могло бы быть хуже.

Хуже быть могло.

В углу экрана показывало тридцать пропущенных звонков и двенадцать сообщений.

— Зайди в галерею, — опережая вопрос, сказал Кисе, приложив к затылку еще один тампон, и ссадину зажгло с новой силой.

— Что это? — сказал Аомине севшим голосом.

Последним был снимок, на котором Кисе обнимал его за шею и, подмигивая, показывал в камеру средний палец. Аомине отвернут от экрана лицом, ракурс такой, что не поймешь, в сознании он или нет.

Время создания — 23:26, час назад.

Уже без наводки Аомине открыл мессенджеры, предчувствуя, что он там увидит.

В числе получателей был даже Хайзаки.

Второй раз за вечер Аомине ощутил, как земля уходит из-под ног. Кровь словно застыла в жилах, жгла льдом изнутри, в глазах потемнело — в один долбанный миг все разнеслось вдребезги, как человеческий череп от выстрела. Аомине сжал и разжал кулак, проверяя, достаточно ли теперь руки его слушаются.

— Ты меня подставил.

— Ага, — приложив к его затылку лед, сказал Кисе, и тон у него был поразительно равнодушный. Такой, какой и должен быть у чужого человека. — Иначе как заставить тебя со мной работать?

Кисе прекрасно понимал, что это значит для Аомине — конец, большая и жирная точка, после которой обратный путь в группировку заказан. Аомине отпрянул и развернулся к нему лицом.

— Какого черта ты все это, блядь, заварил?

Он всматривался в его глаза, по которым раньше прочел бы ответ, но не сейчас.

Кисе, скажи, что это не просто так.

Скажи.

— Просто так, — одной фразой Кисе всадил нож ему между лопаток. — Все надоело. И ты же помнишь, как я не люблю якудза.

— Хотел острых ощущений?

— Может быть, — и ударил кулаком сверху, загоняя клинок до упора.

Ловко, как большая кошка добычу — инстинкты работали вперед головы, —  Аомине схватил его за горло и замер, ощущая под пальцами учащенный пульс. Он ждал, что Кисе что-то сделает, скажет, среагирует, но тот не собирался обороняться — он так и не шелохнулся, держа пакет с тающим льдом в покрасневших от холода ладонях, и безбоязненно смотрел ему в глаза. Совсем не опасался за свою шкуру, что всегда раздражало и когда-то — внушало уважение.

— Тогда ты и денег не увидишь, и тебя самого грохнут, — сказал он хрипло. — Помоги мне, и скоро я сделаю так, что ты не будешь ни в чем виноват, вернешься в свой новый офис на Синдзюку, будешь дальше обирать честных предпринимателей, а Сакурай-кун будет бегать тебе за сигаретами.

Аомине помедлил.

— Я не буду долго ждать твоих объяснений, — он нехотя разжал пальцы, и Кисе закашлялся, теперь прикладывая лед к своей шее. Капли воды вскоре потекли по светлой коже с розовыми пятнами под воротник.

Вернувшись из кухни уже без пакета со льдом, Кисе пошарил по карманам брюк и вытащил оттуда синюю пачку «Милд Сэвен» — такие же, какие курил Аомине, — открыл и вытянул губами одну.

— С каких пор ты куришь?

— Говорят, сигареты помогают справиться со стрессом, — сказал он, щелкая зажигалкой. Пламя вспыхнуло, и Кисе затянулся, прикрыв глаза. Зачесанная назад челка упала на глаза. — Подумываю бросить.

Он сел рядом, широко расставив ноги, и уперся локтем в колено.

Аомине смотрел, как тлеет конец зажатой между пальцами сигареты, как Кисе стягивает с шеи бабочку, морща лоб, словно она давно душила его. Смотрел на него, как через стекло, через которое не услышишь и не дотронешься.

На плечи будто положили тяжелую бетонную плиту, а вниз живота опустился клубок из гадюк, и каждая жалила его, отравляя ядом.

А может, все это было ядом Кисе.

— Как там Сакурай-кун? — негромко спросил Кисе и, задрав голову, выпустил изо рта густую струю дыма.

— Нормально, — коротко сказал Аомине.

Это были последние слова, которыми они перебросились за весь вечер.

 

Несмотря на таблетку аспирина, гадский сон так и не шел. Все последние месяцы Аомине только и делал, что изменял своим привычкам — засыпать где и когда угодно, следовать принятым решениям, без колебаний отнимать жизнь.

В комнате едва слышно шумел работавший ноутбук. Полосы света от фонарей, проникая сквозь полупрозрачные шторы, ложились полосами на широкую кровать. Кисе лежал на ее краю, ближе к окну, забравшись под одеяло. Еще извинился перед сном, что оно всего одно, а он не собирался встречать гостей. В Кисе будто уживались сразу двое — циник, который предает своих, и тот Кисе, который извиняется за ерунду вроде одеяла.

«Давно надо было его убрать», — всплыли в голове почти забытые слова.

Давно.  

Вытянет руку — и свернет ему шею, это дело какой-то доли секунды.

Аомине протянул руку и замер, глядя в доверчиво подставленный затылок, примятые волосы и открытую шею, вслушался в дыхание. Он всегда так заливисто сопел?

Кисе вдруг потянулся и заворочался, переворачиваясь на спину, свел страдальчески брови, не открывая глаз, пробормотал:

— Луковый суп, пожалуйста… Ага.. Да… Можно сразу…

Луковый суп…

— И ты попробуй, Аомине… ччи… не упирайся…

И Аомине остановился, словно невидимая рука перехватила его за запястье. Наверно, все это, как называют, бессознательное. Старые привычки.

С глубоким вздохом Аомине убрал руку и залез под одеяло, и перед тем, как наконец уснуть, он сложил пальцы на манер пистолета, направил в голову Кисе и сказал тихо:

— Бах. Эльф летит с обрыва вниз и получает десять очков урона.

* * *

От телефона с памятным семейным фото пришлось избавиться, и заодно от шмоток, испорченных благодаря Кисе.

Аомине наблюдал за Кисе все утро — как он чешет нос или с силой ерошит полотенцем волосы после душа, как неспешно меряет шагами комнату и жует губу, о чем-то размышляя, и как застегивает ремень на рваных джинсах.

Отвратное чувство, когда слишком хорошо знаешь того, кому теперь не доверяешь. Балансируешь на грани, готовый вот-вот потерять бдительность просто по старой привычке. Начинаешь сомневаться — давно ли все стало брехней? И гнетет, грызет, как червь, обманчивое чувство каждое мгновение, проведенное вместе.

— Ты стащил мою рубашку, где она? — Аомине сидел в одних боксерах на кровати, пока Кисе копался в небольшом чемодане с одеждой. Мокрые волосы после душа торчали в разные стороны, мелкие капли срывались Кисе на плечи, оставляя крохотные пятна на растянутой футболке с Астробоем.

— М-м… правда?

— Не придуривайся.

Кисе помолчал.

— Я ее выкинул.

С этими словами он швырнул, не глядя, на кровать несколько футболок — синюю, белую и желтую, каждая с кричащим принтом. В любой ситуации не потерять себя стоило многого, в случае Кисе — остаться, каким и был, отаку-долбоебом.

— Выглядишь чертовски усталым, — заметил Аомине.

— Вот уж спасибо. Ты тоже ничего. Кстати, сегодня впервые за долгое время я спал, как младенец, — сказал Кисе, не поворачиваясь к нему. — Смотри, — он вытащил из чемодана красные бархатные брюки, — наденешь?

— Сдурел? — Аомине даже представить себя в этом не мог.

— Совсем новые, сестра подарила. Не напялю же я на себя этот ужас?

Аомине обреченно покачал головой.

— Шучу, — Кисе достал из-за тумбы большой пакет с надписью «Юникло» и бросил в сторону Аомине, — потратил целый час, чтобы подобрать это для тебя.

В пакете оказались черные джинсы, толстовка, несколько пуловеров в серо-белой цветовой гамме, спортивные штаны и пара новых «Нью Бэлэнс». Спасибо, что без покемонов и девочек-волшебниц.

— Прости за одежду для простолюдинов, — сказал Кисе, глядя на то, как Аомине кривится.

Не было похоже, что он сильно сожалеет, что Аомине теперь придется одеться в тряпье, не соответствующее его статусу.

Джинсы застегнулись легко, обтянули задницу и бедра. Аомине неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу, привыкая к новой одежде — как кот, на которого натянули что-то странное. Кисе задумчиво его осмотрел, постукивая по губам указательным пальцем, но, перехватив взгляд Аомине, молча отвернулся, укладывая свои тряпки обратно в чемодан.

На экране серого ноутбука, от которого Кисе с утра не отлипал, была открыта куча окон. Аомине подошел ближе, всматриваясь в мелкий текст, но Кисе подскочил с пола, как ужаленный, и захлопнул крышку прямо перед его носом, с непроницаемым видом убрал ноутбук в сумку и даже не извинился.

Аомине стиснул зубы.

Он имел право знать, в какую херню ввязался не по своей милости.

— Эй, ты.

— Я не должен это показывать. И надеюсь, ты не залезешь туда, как шкодливый кот, когда я сплю или в душе.

— Ты за кого меня держишь?

— За Аомине Дайки, — сказал Кисе, досушивая волосы полотенцем.

 

Молчаливые переглядки, недомолвки — от них выворачивало. Что там с его парнями в Токио? Аомине не знал теперь ни черта. Ему подрезали все нити, за которые он дергал. Теперь он должен рядиться в неприметные тряпки, скрываться, чтобы его не нашли наверняка пущенные по следу головорезы.

Ради чего?

 

Днем этот район показался уже более оживленным. Люди сновали туда-сюда, двумя кварталами дальше открывали двери рестораны. В один из них Кисе потащил Аомине, и там он понял, что маринованная капуста со специями, о которой с любовью пел Мин Сонг, полный отстой.

— Буэ, — во рту было одновременно кисло и остро, жутко жгло язык. Кое-как проглотив капусту, Аомине бросился хлебать холодную воду стаканами из кувшина и заедать рисом. Зато Кисе вполне себе шустро орудовал железными палочками, треская закуски, и посмеивался над Аомине. 

— В округе что, больше ничего нет? — в перерывах между глотками спросил Аомине.

— Эта еда не соответствует твоему взыскательному вкусу?

— Зато ты, смотрю, тут уже обжился.

— Окей, отведу в другое место, привереда.

— Заткнись.

И Кисе ел, как ни в чем не бывало, будто между ними не было этого осязаемого напряжения.

За большим окном, на залитой солнцем улице, слабый ветер гнал по асфальту опавшие лепестки вишни. Аомине заметил ее по дороге сюда, единственную на улице. Молодое дерево росло вплотную у стены дома, словно одно противостояло плотной жилой застройке.

Аомине вообще стал на многое обращать внимание, как только оказался в глубокой жопе.

Не было ни ответов, ни намеков, и Аомине словно ходил по тонкому льду. Но ведь Аомине Дайки не сомневается.

Кисе сказал, что им нужна неделя, но уже на второй день Аомине подумал, что его терпение ощутимо испытывают. Кисе постоянно сидел за ноутбуком, много курил и никогда не говорил при нем по телефону. Пихал его в карман и выходил за дверь. Надеялся, что Аомине не заметит?

— Ты меня заебал, — сказал Аомине перед сном, вытянувшись на кровати.

— И это я получаю вместо «Спокойной ночи»? — тон у Кисе был обиженным.

— Ты ни черта не говоришь.

— Ты все равно не поймешь. Держи, — Кисе кинул ему мобильник — где он собирал такое старье? — Хочешь, в змейку поиграй, чтобы отвлечься.

— Иди в жопу, — устало сказал Аомине.

Кисе резко выдохнул через нос — недовольно.

— Я тебя сдам, — ответил на это Аомине.

— И себя заодно? Вперед.

— Как-нибудь разберусь.

— Ты занял больше половины кровати, — вместо ответа сказал Кисе, но Аомине не шелохнулся и следом почувствовал два легких пинка.

 

Старые привычки — дурная вещь.

На третье утро Аомине проснулся и понял, что вот-вот подомнет Кисе под себя. На четвертое — от тычка локтем в бок. Аомине смотрел на Кисе на расстоянии опасной близости, а тот, весь взлохмаченный и помятый после сна, теплый, сонно моргал, еще слабо понимая, что произошло.

— Это тупая привычка, — с каменным лицом Аомине убрал руку и отодвинулся. — Так просто не отвыкнешь.

— Никаких проблем, — сказал Кисе, скрываясь под одеялом с головой. — Не подростки. Можешь тут хоть дрочить, а я посмотрю.

Действительно.

Аомине чуял, что еще немного, и натянутая струна между ними лопнет, задев обоих.

 

Кисе хранил свой сраный обет молчания, данный непонятно кому.

В один из вечеров он сидел за столом, уронив голову на сложенные руки.

— Ни черта не выходит, — сжав кулаки, процедил он шепотом сквозь зубы и встал. — Я за кофе, — хмурясь, он на ходу застегнул ветровку и уже знакомым движением положил телефон в карман.

Автомат с напитками стоял у самого дома, но Кисе уже не было больше часа.

Движимый внутренним порывом, Аомине как был — в одних спортивных штанах, — влез в кроссовки и вышел на лестницу. Ночи еще были холодными, и от прохладного ветра мурашки побежали по телу. На узкой безлюдной улице тускло светили фонари, высвечивая темные окна домов. В воздухе пахло дождем.

Внизу ярким пятном выделялся автомат с напитками. Рядом с ним нарезал круги Кисе и трепался по телефону — голова опущена, голос напряженный; второй рукой прикрывал рот. Он задрал голову вверх и вдруг застыл, убрал трубку от уха и сунул телефон в карман.

Тебе конец, извращенец и отаку.

Аомине неспешно спустился вниз, ведя ладонью по шершавым перилам, и остановился вплотную к Кисе.

— У тебя было время, чтобы объясниться, сукин сын, — одним рывком он сгреб в кулак ветровку на его груди.

В небе громыхнуло, и почти сразу поднялся слабый ветер; наверху зашевелились, шурша, провода. Сцена как из дурацких аниме, которые смотрел Кисе.

Тот вдруг криво улыбнулся.

— А у тебя есть выбор? Уберут, даже ничего не успеешь объяснить.

— Это не помешает мне сделать из тебя отбивную.

— Лишь бы кулаками помахать.

— А тебе — лишь бы языком потрепать. С кем разговаривал?

— Не твое дело. Я же обещал, что ты выйдешь сухим из воды. Разве не это главное?

— Будто это, блядь, меня волнует в первую очередь.

— А разве нет?

Кисе явно нарывался.

— Иди на хуй.

— Почему? — Кисе приподнял брови. — Поверить не можешь, что впервые не ты просто с кем-то трахался, пока тебе нравится, а наоборот? — Кисе пожал плечами. — Все бывает в первый раз.

Этикетки в автомате ложились на него разноцветными бликами. Аомине не шелохнулся, медленно оглядел Кисе с головы до пят, прикрыл глаза и сделал длинный выдох.

— С чего я должен тебе верить?

— Мы теперь в одной лодке. Просто возьми да поверь. Сложно?

В небе громыхнуло еще раз, и на плечи упало несколько крупных капель.

 

Кисе влетел спиной прямо в долбанный автомат, от неожиданности распахнул глаза, хватаясь за живот и со свистом глотая ртом воздух, но Аомине успел ударить еще раз. На мгновение стало легче. Кровь бежала по жилам, будто он снова стал взбалмошным подростком.

Кисе кое-как выпрямился, и тут же рванул вперед — левую щеку вдруг обожгло от боли, на языке появился металлический привкус крови. Аомине сплюнул на землю.

Глухие ругательства и возня тонули в шуме дождя, который барабанил по голове и плечам, стекал струями по телу вниз.

Ух, сукин сын — ударил под дых. Аомине устоял и тут же сделал подсечку, повалив Кисе на асфальт. Кисе был ловок и силен, но все-таки недостаточно хорош.

— Что ты затеял? — хрипло спросил Аомине, оседлав его, чтобы не дергался, но тот с силой извивался, так и норовя сбросить.

Намокшие волосы, разбитые губы плотно сжаты, из носа текла кровь. Взгляд острый как бритва — Кисе был серьезен, как никогда.

— Просто, — процедил он по словам, крепко сжимая Аомине за предплечье, — подожди.

Не последовало ни едкой тирады, ни ругательств. Он поднял руку и провел ладонью по щеке Аомине неожиданно мягко, а потом схватил за ноющий подбородок.

— Поверь мне, — прошептал Кисе, уже не вырываясь. Капли дождя текли по его лбу и щекам, намочили ресницы. — Хотя бы сейчас.

Аомине остановился, замер, занеся над ним сжатый кулак.

Кисе, не смотри так. Не смотри.

Вопреки бессильной ярости, клокотавшей внутри, захотелось забыть на хрен обо всем на свете. Гнев схлынул, смытый ливнем, и Аомине поднялся, подал Кисе руку и дернул его на себя, сжимая мокрую ладонь. Они пересеклись взглядами на мгновение, но Кисе отвел глаза, обошел Аомине и молча поплелся по лестнице вверх.

За спиной хлопнула дверь, Кисе только скинул с себя ветровку, стянул футболку, и Аомине, повинуясь порыву — или в нем говорила еще не остывшая кровь, — дернул Кисе за плечо, разворачивая к себе. Запустил ладонь в мокрые волосы, как не делал уже чертовски давно. Сделал шаг вперед, Кисе — шаг назад. Еще и еще, пока не уперся, пятясь, в кровать.

Аомине толкнул его в плечо, опрокидывая навзничь, придавил сверху всем весом. Когда Кисе был под ним — было спокойнее. Влажные от дождя штаны липли к телу, но это было неважно.

Кисе смотрел на него почти равнодушно, и жутко хотелось это исправить.

Аомине потянулся к тумбочке за сигаретами, приподнялся, чтобы прикурить, и сжал коленями бедра Кисе, чтобы тот не вырвался. Не спеша затянулся, блуждая глазами по лицу Кисе; гладкая кожа в свете лампы блестела от влаги. Кисе опустил взгляд на его губы.

— Тоже хочу, — сказал он и, едва Аомине потянулся за пачкой, добавил. — Твою.

Ладно.

Помедлив, Аомине поднес к его рту сигарету, Кисе прихватил фильтр и коснулся пальцев губами. Горячими, с влажной от крови трещиной на нижней губе. Бесстыжий, даже не отстранился, затягиваясь. Выпустил тонкую струю дыма специально ему в лицо, глядя на него из-под полуприкрытых век.

Опять нарывается.

— Секс после драки?

— Предположим.

Кисе двинул бедрами.

— Грязный и дикий.

— Может быть, — Аомине сделал еще затяжку, чувствуя, что в штанах ему скоро станет тесно.

Кисе приподнялся на локтях, и Аомине ощутил на коже его дыхание.

— Хочешь кончить в меня? — шепнул Кисе, двинул бедрами сильнее, и Аомине чуть не выронил сигарету.

Ну, все.

— Да, черт побери, — выдохнул он, наклонился ниже.

И получил резкий толчок в грудь.

Кисе полоснул по нему ледяным взглядом.

— А я думаю, что ты охренел, — сказал он, вылезая из-под него.

Он хлопнул дверью ванной, напоследок показав Аомине средний палец. Аомине бессильно выдохнул и уставился в белый потолок.

Кто тут, мать вашу, еще должен злиться?

Из ванной Кисе вышел в одних трусах, из ноздрей у него торчала вата, разбитая губа еще кровила. Он провел по ней пальцами, поморщившись от боли.

— К слову, мы возвращаемся в Японию в этот четверг.

 

* * *

 Рейс «Сеул — Токио» был рано утром, и две последние ночи они провели в отеле в Инчхоне, рядом с аэропортом — стандартный номер на двоих с маленьким окном с видом на соседнее здание и паутину из проводов. Да уж, это не люкс в небоскребе с панорамным видом на город и размером как хорошая квартира.

Голый по пояс, Аомине крутил в руках пачку сигарет, утопая в мягком кресле, и смотрел, как Кисе обувается и гремит в кармане мелочью.

Полегчало бы Аомине, вышиби он Кисе мозги, как собирался? Даже сделай он что-то с Кисе, его судьбу это уже не изменит, за ним продолжат охотиться. Простым разговором по душам конфликт не разрешишь.

После драки на улице атмосфера между ними поменялась. Стала не лучше и не хуже — просто другой, как если бы на смену сезону дождей пришел сезон тайфунов.

Воздух из кондиционера приятно холодил кожу.

Аомине скользил взглядом по ремню, выглянувшем из-под толстовки, по обтянутым джинсами ногам вниз, к красным кедам. Вверх, к затылку и волосам, выглядывающим из-под края кепки, к серьге в левом ухе.

«Ох».

Тут же вспомнилось, как Кисе стонет, если за нее потянуть зубами.

Дверь хлопнула. Кисе ушел, а его стоны все еще звучали, разгоняя по телу горячую кровь. Все бесило, и больше всего — Кисе.

Аомине медленно сжал и разжал кулак, когда в дверь робко постучались и, не получив ответа, открыли. На пороге замерла горничная, миниатюрная и миловидная, с тугим пучком на затылке.

— Зайти позже? — робко проговорила она.

— Не-а, — сказал Аомине, — можно сейчас.

Он даже не шелохнулся, когда горничная вкатила тележку с полотенцами, бельем и тряпками для уборки, и бесстыже ее разглядывал. Она шустро начала менять постельное белье, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза. Светло-голубая униформа с передником выглядела не как в порнухе, но юбка была достаточно короткой, чтобы Аомине мог насладиться видом.

— Эй, — позвал он, — не поменяешь мне стакан? — Аомине поднял в воздух пустой стакан из-под колы и улыбнулся ей углом рта.

— Конечно, — поклонилась горничная и нагнулась к тележке, на одной из полок которой сверкала чистая посуда. Юбка задралась выше, но ничего интересного Аомине не смог разглядеть. — Пожалуйста, — с еще одним поклоном она протянула ему чистый стакан, Аомине перехватил его вместе с ее рукой. Ладонь под пальцами вздрогнула, а Аомине улыбнулся шире, не отрывая от девчонки взгляда. Щеки у нее вспыхнули, но она не произнесла ни слова. Попалась.

Ей нельзя этого делать, зато Аомине — можно. Ему не отказывают, никто и никогда.

Кисе должен скоро вернуться, интересно, как он отреагирует, если...

Аомине потянул горничную на себя, подхватил за талию и усадил к себе на колени.

«Ох» снова прозвучало в голове. Аомине прикрыл глаза и повел ладонью по бедру от колена вверх. Горничная коротко вздохнула, но для Аомине ее вздох стал вздохом Кисе, когда он гладил его по внутренней стороне бедра. Вот так. Если вспомнить, Кисе был дофига чувствительным, и Аомине получал дикое удовольствие, ловя его вздохи, вздрагивания под рукой, даже если просто гладил по шее под ухом, что уж говорить о...

Наконец-то пискнула, открываясь, дверь, но Аомине и не подумал остановиться. Горничная сидела спиной к выходу — у Кисе должен быть хороший обзор.

— Извините, — вскинулась она, но Аомине удержал ее на месте, крепче стиснув за талию, выглянул, смотрит ли Кисе? Внимательно?

Громко хлопнула дверь, и Аомине услышал стук упавшей железной банки, она покатилась, гремя по комнате в напряженной тишине, пока не затормозила, врезавшись в ножку кресла.

Аомине затаил дыхание. С тех пор, как Кисе вошел, он утратил к девчонке всякий интерес, даже не погладил для порядка.

Обычно Кисе с интересом наблюдал, когда вокруг Аомине крутились женщины. Казалось, ему всегда было даже любопытно. Он болтал с Аомине как ни в чем не бывало, заглядывал его спутницам в декольте, отвешивал комплименты, и те, точно зажатые между двух огней, терялись, на кого из них смотреть. Но стоило Аомине перехватить взгляд Кисе — тот приподнимал бровь, смотрел прямо и нахально, а затем мог до конца тусовки обхаживать какую-нибудь цыпочку, будто забывал о существовании Аомине. Но ночью он вытрахивал из него всю душу.

Кисе разулся, потоптался на входе, подошел с каменным лицом и наклонился, поднимая оранжево-зеленую банку энергетика.

— Ох, прошу прощения, я такой неуклюжий, — ослепительно улыбнувшись, он с грохотом вывалил остальные банки на стол.

От одного того, что Кисе оказался рядом, в кровь хлынул адреналин.

Он присел, выдрал ноут из розетки, захлопнул крышку и ушел в ванную, но спустя минуту вернулся:

— Забыл флешку, — и в доказательство своих слов, показал Аомине маленький черный прямоугольник в руке.

Когда дверь ванной хлопнула второй раз, Аомине захлестнула такая дикая досада, что он скинул с себя горничную, подпер кулаком голову и буркнул, не глядя на нее:

— Спасибо за стакан.

Свободна.

Укатилась тележка, тихо закрылась дверь, и они вновь остались в номере одни в оглушительной тишине. Аомине гладил пальцами подлокотник, размышляя о порно с горничными, потом потянулся за пультом и включил телек.

И что на него нашло.

* * *

— Господин Бао Тэн, следующий рейсом номер 4620, «Сеул — Пекин», проследуйте, пожалуйста, к выходу А21. Господин Бао Тэн, следующий рейсом…

Звук от колес чемоданов, катившихся по гладкой плитке, гул голосов, топот опаздывающих пассажиров, объявления об отправлениях и задержках рейсов сладкими голосами — все мешалось в единый гул, одинаковый для любого столичного аэропорта, будь то Сеул, Пекин или Токио.

Они стояли на втором этаже у одного из бесчисленных туалетов. Мелкий пацан рядом пил из питьевого фонтанчика воду; набрав в рот слишком много, он закашлялся, брызгая вокруг. Холодная капля попала Аомине на руку.

— Держи.

Кисе стоял в черной водолазке и серых брюках, на ногах — темные кеды, через руку перекинут пиджак.

В руках Аомине оказался паспорт — чуть шершавая малиновая обложка, хризантема с шестнадцатью лепестками по центру, фотография Аомине внутри.

— Это что?

— Твое новое имя, — ответил Кисе, округлив глаза.

— Сам выбирал?

Миура Ёзан, значилось в паспорте.

— А у тебя что? — Аомине кивнул на такой же паспорт в руке Кисе. — Рион О-са-най, — прочел он по слогам. — Это ведь точно из какого-нибудь аниме?

На фотографии Кисе, казалось, с трудом сдерживал ухмылку.

— Из манги, — легко ответил Кисе.

Полный тупица.

— По такой херне, — Аомине сунул разворот паспорта Кисе под нос, — тебя легко вычислят, даже сдавать не придется. Вон там как раз стоят и пасут, — он кивнул вправо. Несколько крупных парней в костюмах и солнцезащитных очках топтались поодаль, рассматривая сновавших туда-сюда пассажиров.

— О, все еще хочешь меня сдать? Окей, мне это тоже надоело. Идем, — сказал он и твердым шагом пошел в их сторону, высоко подняв руки, — я сдаюсь.

— Охренел! — рявкнул Аомине, вылетев за ним. Он схватил Кисе за локоть и  толкнул его за информационный щит. Бегло оглянулся по сторонам — не успели заметить? — и нахлобучил на Кисе кепку со своей головы.

Полный кретин.

— Смерти хочешь?

— Кажется, это ты ее хотел, — Кисе поправил кепку и как-то особенно нежно погладил ее козырек, улыбнулся мягко. — Спасибо.

Аомине выдохнул с бессилием. С дураками бороться бесполезно.

 

Пока Аомине стоял за желтой линией, ожидая своей очереди, он изучал посадочный талон Korean Air, рейс КЕ5221, торчавший из паспорта как закладка, и свою новую фамилию и имя. Еще один человек прошел вперед — и неровный край желтой полосы оказался у самых носков его кроссовок.

Рейс КЕ5221…

У Аомине была богатая история правонарушений, но пересекать границу с поддельными документами ему еще не приходилось. Черт побери, даже ладони вспотели.

Он коротко кивнул пограничнику, который глянул на него пронизывающим, изучающим взглядом, но Аомине не отвел глаз, приняв нарочито расслабленную позу. Пограничник опустил голову, листая штампы в паспорте. С первой страницы до последней, и потом обратно.

Какого черта так долго.

Аомине обернулся — Кисе, перехватив взгляд, помахал из очереди его же кепкой, улыбнулся широко и обезоруживающе, словно они, как сладкая пара, ехали в отпуск. Куда-нибудь на Окинаву или Гавайи, и там Кисе так же беззаботно шел бы по береговой линии, вздымая ногами вокруг себя горячий и белый песок. Брызги на солнце, выгоревшие и пропитавшиеся морской солью волосы, шлепанцы в руке. И наверняка делал бы что-нибудь дурное — кидался медузами, строил из песка Барад-Дур или как там его.

Раздался долгожданный звук штампа, и Аомине наконец-то выдохнул, еще раз про себя прокляв и поблагодарив Кисе. Проклял за то, что втянул его в эту заваруху, поблагодарил — за его связи, которые подгоняли ему такие документы.

— Ну что, господин Миура? — сказал Кисе, устраиваясь у окна. Задвинул подальше инструкцию с техникой безопасности, зато с интересом пролистал каталог дьюти-фри, потом подмигнул стюардессе, которая ходила между рядами бизнес-класса, проверяя, все ли пристегнулись. — Все еще боишься летать на самолетах? Хочешь подержать меня за руку во время взлета?

— Еще слово — и я выбью тебе зубы, — сказал Аомине перед тем, как задрать голову, допивая последний глоток виски. Стюардесса — словно из воздуха появилась, с аккуратными стрелками в уголках глаз и морковного цвета помадой на пухлых губах, — подхватила опустевший стакан у него из рук.

— Что-нибудь еще?

Старую жизнь, пожалуй.

— Нет, ничего.

* * *

За окнами такси мелькал Токио — яркий и строгий одновременно, упорядоченный и огромный, где дышишь полной грудью среди стекла и бетона.

Вишня опадала снегопадом, укрывая плотным слоем асфальт и ровно уложенную плитку. Она преследовала его через море с самой Южной Кореи, словно напоминала, что все — и сама чертова жизнь, и то, что ты видишь перед собой — скоротечно и мимолетно.

Магазин манги все еще был на первом этаже, но на двери с помутневшим стеклом висела табличка «Извините, закрыто». Вдруг вспомнилось, какой чистотой сверкал магазин, когда им занимался Кисе. Деталей поинтереснее, конечно, Аомине запомнить не мог.

Знакомая наружная лестница, ведущая на второй этаж.

В маленькой квартире осталась даже подушка с Суперменом. Правда, теперь она была свернута, заткнута под кровать и покрыта слоем пыли. По-прежнему стоял в углу холодильник, на нем — микроволновка, сейчас оба выключенные из сети. Аомине даже споткнулся об увесистый том еженедельного «Джампа», выругался, глянул под ноги — февральский выпуск трехлетней давности с замятыми углами обложки.

Спертый воздух, застывшее время — с тех самых пор, когда Кисе в последний раз закрыл эту дверь, чтобы шагнуть в следующую. Ту, за которой был Аомине. Он принес в его жизнь водоворот из острых ощущений и охренеть какое разнообразие.

Аомине смотрел на Кисе, на его высокий темный силуэт.

Как он там говорил? Скоротечно и мимолетно?

Что будет потом? Кисе неведомым образом отмажет его, и Аомине его просто так поймет, простит и отпустит? Какая-то херня получается, противоречащая и его принципам, и здравому смыслу. И невозможно было объяснить это чертово подсознательное доверие, из-за которого Аомине сейчас здесь стоял.

— Тут уже не будут искать, — Кисе ощупал двумя пальцами замок, заглянул за дверь, оценивая ущерб от взлома.

Уже поискали, хмыкнул Аомине, оглядываясь. В квартире всегда царил беспорядок, от взлома не отличишь. Кровать отодвинута от стены, распахнут пустой шкаф. Обыскали быстро и не особо церемонясь — сразу видно, орудовали не копы.

Интересно, перевернули ли уже его апартаменты.

Кисе вдруг бесшумно исчез за дверью, а следом раздался стук. Аомине снова переступил через старый выпуск «Джампа» и выглянул следом.

Раскачиваясь на носках, Кисе стучал в соседнюю дверь. Щелкнул замок и на пороге появилась старушка с округлым добрым лицом и короткими курчавыми волосами, маленькая и сухая, ростом им по пояс. Она сперва щурилась и всматривалась в лицо Кисе, словно не верила, что это он, и затем воскликнула:

— Кисе-кун! — она всплеснула руками и заулыбалась, сверкая вставной челюстью. — Как давно тебя не было, — запричитала она, — не поверила, что это ты.

— Здравствуйте, Итабаси-сан, — Кисе низко поклонился. — Это мой друг, Аомине Дайки. — Кисе махнул рукой в сторону Аомине, и тот коротко кивнул.

— Пока тебя не было, — ее улыбка вдруг исчезла и глубокие морщины легли поперек лба, — приходили люди, искали тебя.

— Они ничего больше не сделали? — настороженно спросил Кисе.

— Нет-нет, — Итабаси-сан замотала головой. — Но вид у них был сердитый, как у якудза…

Аомине напрягся, почувствовав себя не в своей тарелке.

— Итабаси-сан, — сказал Кисе, — помните, перед отъездом я оставлял у вас кое-что?

— Еще бы! Я, конечно, старая, но еще не выжила из ума, — засмеялась старушка и поманила его за собой в квартиру. Оттуда тянуло ароматом тушеных овощей и говядины. И размеренной жизнью, чуждой и далекой.

Из глубины квартиры все еще доносился голос Итабаси-сан. Она расспрашивала, где Кисе был и что видел, справлялась о его здоровье, говорила, что он похудел и чтобы обязательно приходил к ней на ужин.

В дверях Кисе появился, уже держа в руках квадратную коробку размером с обувную.

— Спасибо еще раз, Итабаси-сан, — Кисе снова ей поклонился. — Пожалуйста, если будут спрашивать, не говорите, что видели меня и моего друга?

Кисе легко пнул Аомине в ногу, и он еще раз коротко кивнул.

— Можешь на меня положиться, — Итабаси-сан подмигнула ему прежде, чем закрыть дверь.

Кажется, старушка знает больше, чем показывает.

 

Судя по напряжению в пальцах Кисе, коробка была тяжелая. Когда они вернулись в квартиру, он сел на пол, поставил ее перед собой и снял крышку.

Аомине присвистнул.

— А ведь я хотел жить как порядочный мошенник, — со вздохом сказал Кисе.

В коробке лежала пачка документов; блеснули сталью два ствола и несколько магазинов.

— Кольт?

— При выборе положился на твой вкус. Да и он, — Кисе бросил взгляд вверх, на Аомине, — оказался приятен не только во рту, но и в руке.

Очередное воспоминание вдруг всплыло в голове и осело тяжестью внизу живота. Наверное, сказывались накопленное напряжение последних недель и усталость после дороги. Оттого же казалось, что Кисе смотрит на него темным взглядом, в котором плескалось густое и неприкрытое желание. Воспоминание было старым, но желание прикоснуться Аомине испытывал будто впервые. Запустить руку в волосы, погладить затылок, забраться пальцами под воротник водолазки, а потом стянуть ее к чертовой матери. Его ладони все еще помнили дрожь разгоряченного тела, и сейчас это чертовски мешало.   

Он бы коснулся, поддавшись инстинкту и плюнув на принципы. Желание мешалось с острым чувством недоверия и презрения, составляя гремучую смесь, едва встряхни — и взорвется.

Аомине сглотнул, отгоняя от себя наваждение.

Сейчас бы в бордель.

— Зачем тебе это?

— Для самообороны. — Кисе моргнул, будто он тоже опомнился.

Вечером, надев медицинскую маску и напялив на голову кепку Аомине, Кисе ушел в магазин и вернулся с новым постельным бельем. Наскоро подмел мусор с пола и достал уцелевший футон.

— Уступаю тебе, как почетному гостю, — Кисе насмешливо махнул в сторону своей кровати, но едва успел договорить, как Аомине уже улегся на нее, устраиваясь под тонким прохладным одеялом. Он уже смирился, что судьба испытывает не только его выдержку, но и любовь к роскоши и комфорту.

— Как великодушно, — без тени благодарности сказал он, отворачиваясь к стене.

С пола раздался шорох простыней, щелкнул выключатель — тонкая длинная веревка, тянущаяся с потолка от самого светильника, — и свет потух, оставив их в темноте.

Было бы проще, окажись Кисе чистейшим мудаком — с такими привычнее иметь дело. Нет, конечно, Кисе им и был. Но каждый раз, когда Аомине смотрел на него и чем дольше наблюдал за ним, что-то останавливало его, удерживало от привычных поступков, или наоборот, толкало на новые.

Аомине распахнул глаза — на спину легла теплая ладонь и погладила с непривычной нежностью.

— Скоро все закончится, — тихо сказал Кисе, — осталось немного. Спишь?

Аомине не шевельнулся, вздохнул глубже под его ладонью, а мог бы и сбросить ее, обложить Кисе ругательствами или еще раз вмазать в челюсть — как раз недавно посветлел синяк после прошлой драки.

Мог бы.

Но в этой квартире была странная атмосфера; застывшее время затянуло их точно болото.

Едва касаясь, Кисе провел пальцем между лопаток.

— Я так скучал, — прошептал он. — Не такой я представлял нашу встречу, но все равно, когда увидел тебя, чуть в обморок не свалился от радости. — Ладонь замерла, сжигая теплом, а потом погладила по затылку в том месте, куда пришелся удар. — Прости. За все.

Аомине еле удержался, чтобы не повернуться, не схватить Кисе за плечи и… ударить? Поцеловать, чтобы заткнулся или наоборот, продолжал говорить?

Какого же черта ты творишь?

 

 — Я убежденный пацифист.

Кисе выставил левую ногу вперед, правую сдвинул назад. Прищурил глаз, целясь; легкий ветер ерошил волосы, отросшие пряди падали на глаза.

В полутора часах езды к северо-западу от Токио было несколько сельскохозяйственных ферм. Сейчас их окружало несколько квадратных лоскутов полей, и трава между ними только проклевывалась из-под земли. На пронзительно голубом, весеннем небе солнце близилось к зениту, вдалеке по мосту белой пулей нёсся синкансэн.

В двадцати метрах от них на низкой деревянной изгороди в ряд выстроились несколько пустых банок из-под кофе, которые они набрали по дороге сюда.

— И это говорит мне человек, записавший меня в свою команду по контр-страйку.

Аомине стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и оглядывал Кисе.

— Ты не первый раз держишь пистолет.

— От тебя ничего не скроешь, Шерлок. — Кисе  чуть наклонил голову вправо.

Сделав глубокий вдох, на выдохе он нажал на спусковой крючок. Раздался хлопок, Кисе всмотрелся вдаль: банка, в которую он целился, осталась на месте.

— Черт.

— Сместил запястье.

Кисе снова принял исходную стойку, и Аомине невольно засмотрелся. На его открытые руки, на широкие запястья, на напряженные мышцы, на длинные ноги.

Выстрел отвлек его от мыслей, а Кисе снова чертыхнулся. Банка, конечно, маловата, но в человека, вероятнее всего, он бы попал.

— Нажимай медленнее, — Аомине подошел сзади вплотную, почти коснулся грудью его спины, — и расслабься. — Кисе резко обернулся с немым вопросом во взгляде. Порыв теплого ветра откинул челку ему на глаза, заставив тряхнуть головой. — Целься, — сказал Аомине, разглядывая его лицо. Близко. — Я проконтролирую.

Кисе отвернулся и вытянул руки, прицеливаясь, и Аомине прошелся взглядом от плеч до самых кистей.

— Ты часто дышишь.

— Что-то не могу сосредоточиться, — ответил Кисе, не поворачивая головы.

Его рука вздрогнула, когда Аомине обхватил ее поверх своей ладонью. Теперь он прижимался к нему сзади, касаясь грудью его спины, а щекой — волос, вдыхая запах шампуня и его собственного, такого знакомого.

Отстой.

Он положил палец поверх пальца Кисе на спусковом крючке.

— Я нажму за тебя, — сказал Аомине ему на ухо.

Понадобилось сделать несколько глубоких вдохов прежде, чем выстрелить.

Бах. Одна из банок свалилась, отскочив.

Они застыли, и Аомине все еще ощущал беспокойное дыхание Кисе, который  не спешил опустить пистолет. Жалкие секунды словно растянулись на минуты.

Кисе вдруг откинул голову ему на плечо, глянул смешливо.

— Нравится меня обнимать?

— Да пошел ты, — Аомине разжал руку и наваждение отступило.

— Покажи мастер-класс? — Кисе отошел в сторону, уступая Аомине место. Скрестил руки на груди, выпрямил спину, склонил голову набок и улыбнулся углом рта. Нахально. — Я же хорошо копирую, научился в искусстве, научусь и здесь.

— Иногда ты дохрена в себе уверен. Это бесит.

Аомине закатал рукава толстовки и достал пистолет сзади из-за пояса ленивым движением, будто все это скучно и в тягость. Сняв пистолет с предохранителя, он вытянул руку и прицелился. Оружие было его стихией, стрелять он умел едва ли не глядя, и Кисе, раз попытался взять его «на слабо», теперь должен прочувствовать, насколько Аомине в этом крут. Тысяча выпущенных пуль, и несколько памятных шрамов на животе.

— Когда все закончится, — одна сбитая банка отскочила в сторону. — Ты же не думаешь, — с изгороди свалилась вторая, — что я тебя просто так отпущу. — Третий выстрел — и третья банка упала вниз в молодую траву. — Я вышибу, — упала четвертая, — тебе, — пятая, — мозги.

— А если я? — холодное металлическое дуло коснулось его затылка, и будоражащая дрожь стекла по спине.

— Хоть сейчас, — сказал Аомине и развернулся к Кисе лицом. Пистолет теперь упирался прямо ему в лоб, а Аомине смотрел на Кисе, — если кишка не тонка.

У Кисе дрогнула рука, и казалось, что на расстоянии слышно его сердцебиение — сильное и тяжелое, как удары в барабан тайко.

— Ты мне нужен, — тихо сказал Кисе и, помедлив, убрал от него пистолет.

Они еще некоторое время смотрели друг на друга.

Кисе вернулся к стрельбе и больше не мазал — то ли действительно, хорошо скопировал, то ли наконец успокоился.

* * *

Бабушка Итабаси теперь заглядывала каждый день и приносила ужин, приговаривая, что Кисе, должно быть, плохо питался в своем отъезде. Кисе смеялся и неловко чесал в затылке, принимая ее подарки — или правда смущался, или придуривался, чтобы ее не обидеть.

Домашнюю стряпню Аомине не ел тысячу лет — разве что Рё иногда притаскивал ему домашние обеды. В этой еде было то очарование простоты, которого не было в ресторанной жратве.

Настроение Кисе заметно улучшилось. Он больше острил и язвил,  флиртовал на грани фола — ему очевидно улыбнулась удача и он, не мешкая, трахнул ее. По крайней мере, лицо у него было именно таким.

 

Автомат с сигаретами стоял за углом, рядом с комбини, и когда он выплюнул в лоток пачку, Аомине, покрутив ее в руках, зашел в соседнюю дверь. Кисе попросил захватить зубную пасту, но если бы не сигареты, черта с два Аомине бы согласился. Дверь отъехала в сторону, раздался характерный звонок, заунывный голос продавца:

— Добро пожаловать.

Обстановка была абсолютно такая же, как в любом комбини, будто сейчас выйдешь за дверь и окажешься у своего дома.

На поиск у Аомине ушла ровно минута — он просто схватил первую попавшуюся упаковку.

У кассы Аомине невольно затормозил. В открытом холодильнике с кондитерской лабудой стояло пирожное — квадратный кусок из мягкого бисквита с прослойкой из крема. Ванильного. Аомине вновь почувствовал на языке его разочаровавший вкус, вспомнил тот день, когда Кисе смылся, и как он просил его до этого — все как в пленке, которую отматывали назад. Аомине взял в руки пластиковый контейнер, и еще некоторое время задумчиво смотрел на него, пока сзади вежливо не кашлянули:

— Вы в очереди?

— А, — опомнился он, ставя пирожное назад. — Да.

 

На экране огромной плазмы ведущая соловьем заливалась о том, как фронт цветения вишни сместился в регионы Акита и Аомори и вот-вот, уже совсем вот-вот коснется Хоккайдо, пойдет от Хакодате и выше. На телевидении работали по-настоящему безумные люди, которым было не лень ежегодно едва ли не по часам высчитывать, когда зацветет вишня в том или ином регионе.

— Жутко хочу рамен, — сказал Кисе, вытянувшись на кровати. — И выйти куда-нибудь дальше этого квартала. Тошнит уже.

— О! Тут есть одна раменная, — Кисе подскочил и сел, — я часто ходил в нее с друзьями, когда работал в магазине.

— Имеешь в виду своих задротов?

— Они классные ребята! — Кисе уже нащупал рядом с собой темный джемпер и натягивал его поверх рубашки.

— Да-да…

— Я приглашаю, — сказал Кисе, — на свидание.

— Всегда мечтал, — кисло ответил Аомине, — пожрать на свидании лапши.

— Значит, согласен?

— И бросай свои шутки.

— Может, я хочу заново влюбить тебя в себя?

Не смеши. Что за рассуждения школьницы. Аомине вообще не спешил давать название тому, что когда-то между ними было.

— Завязывай.

— Не злись, — примирительным тоном сказал Кисе.

Как же.

Как будто это возможно.

 

Лучший рамен в округе, по словам Кисе, готовили в двух кварталах от дома. На темно-коричневой табличке красным было выведено простое «Рамен». Желудок предательски среагировал на нее уже при подходе. Или на тонкий запах, доносящийся из приоткрытой двери.

Кисе шел впереди, глухо напевая через маску мелодию, скорее всего, из очередного аниме, и Аомине шел за ним след в след. На миг даже посетило обманчивое чувство, что все почти по-старому, и не происходило всей этой херни. И у него с группировкой, и между ними двумя.

Мелодия вдруг резко оборвалась, а Кисе остановился, как вкопанный. Аомине еле успел затормозить, чтобы не толкнуть его в спину.

— Блядь, — пролепетал Кисе и сделал полшага назад.

В дверях раменной стояли Шакал, Касамацу и еще двое парней. Судя по вытянутой роже и округлившимся маленьким глазам, Шакал совсем не ожидал его здесь увидеть, а по оскалу, расплывшемся на безобразном лице, он давно жаждал этой встречи.

В следующий миг в руке у него блеснул сталью ствол пистолета.

Прежде, чем Шакал успел что-то сделать, Кисе схватил Аомине за запястье:

— Бежим, — дрогнувшим голосом бросил он. — Быстро.


	4. Кисе Рёта

Касамацу позвонил неожиданно. Из всех мудаков группировки Кито он был самым вменяемым в допустимых для якудза пределах. Иногда Кисе даже размышлял, что он вообще забыл в якудза, или, как минимум, почему до сих пор не перешел в другую группировку. Он всегда был хмур и серьезен, читал нравоучения, наставлял на путь истинный, за что Кисе прозвал его «семпай». Тем не менее, иногда они вместе выпивали с тех самых пор, когда Кисе работал с Мацуба-кай. Когда Касамацу напивался, то жаловался на проблемы с девушками, и этот раз начался с того же, но что-то Кисе подсказывало, что это не главная тема сегодняшнего вечера.

— Не встает? — Кисе не выбирал выражений.

— Эй, ты меня недооцениваешь, — после третьей кружки пива щеки у Касамацу покраснели, резко контрастируя со светлой кожей. Он скинул пиджак и закатал рукава белоснежной рубашки. Больше похож на офисного клерка, чем на якудза, настолько скучными казались его наряды, только черные и серые костюмы да белые рубашки. Но ругань и нрав быстро выводили из заблуждения.

— Даже в борделях с ними беда?

— Ты за кого меня держишь?

— Может, за импотента? — Кисе засмеялся.

— Позвал я тебя не за этим. Будь серьезнее.

Касамацу будто протрезвел в одно мгновение, можно было подумать, что все это время он только прикидывался захмелевшим. И то, что он не взорвался в ответ на подколку, ставившую под сомнение его боеспособность в постели, так насторожила, что резко стало не до смеха.

Касамацу помолчал, подбирая слова. Они сидели в отдельной комнате в идзакае, никто не мог их здесь услышать. За стенкой галдела шумная компания; наверное, клерки из ближайшего офисного здания радостно празднуют конец рабочий недели, смертельно надираясь.

— В общем, скоро будет замес. Тебе бы свалить…

— А я тут при чем?

Якудза между собой то и дело что-то делят, как дети в песочнице.

— ...и тебя хотят грохнуть заодно, — Касамацу опустил взгляд в кружку с недопитым пивом и помедлил. — Не думаю, что ты это заслужил.

— Заодно? Ты сказал — заодно? С кем?

Кисе заранее чувствовал, что ответ ему не понравится.

— С Аомине Дайки.

Кисе ощутил, как холодеют руки, медленно покрываясь потом.

— Ты же сейчас с ним… — Касамацу замялся, не решившись сказать честное «спишь», — близко общаешься.

— Вроде того.

— Его хотят подставить люди из его же синдиката, — Касамацу все же сделал глоток и со стуком поставил кружку на стол. — И наших подключили, помнишь же, что когда-то часть территорий отошла ему.

— Как же такое забудешь.

— Да и ты брыкался, не хотел с нами сотрудничать.

Кисе потер шею, оттянул ворот рубашки. Черт, кажется, даже дышать стало трудно.

Он молча смотрел на Касамацу, ожидая, что он скажет еще.

— Хотят грабануть синдикат и повесить все на вас, в общем.

Сердце грохотало в груди, отдаваясь гулким эхом в ушах. Кисе медленно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Кто это задумал? — спросил Кисе, не сильно надеясь на ответ.

— Хайзаки Шого. Если знаешь такого.

Знает. Ох как знает.

— После этого весь бизнес и территории Аомине отойдут к нему. Поэтому и говорю, если хочешь жить — просто вали отсюда и поскорее.

— А вам какая польза? — начал Кисе и запнулся. — Дай угадаю, — он горько улыбнулся, — пообещал вернуть вам бывшие кварталы?

Чертовски простая и гнусная схема.

Касамацу кивнул.

— И главный вопрос, — сказал Кисе. — Зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь?

Касамацу повернулся к стоявшему рядом с ним кожаному портфелю — представительному и блестящему, — и нажал на замок.

 

* * *

 

Аомине еще не вернулся, и тревога когтями скребла по нутру. Совершенно непривычное, отвратительное чувство, и чем дальше текли дни, тем оно сильнее душило его. После разговора с Касамацу один день теперь шел за десяток, и Кисе  будто старался обогнать само время. Он верил в свою удачу, словно ему покровительствовала богиня Бэнтэн.

Но впервые в жизни он так боялся оступиться.

Он вытащил смартфон из кармана и защелкал по кнопкам:

«Как дела?»

«Ты мама мне, что ли?»   

И Кисе вздохнул полной грудью.

«Да так. Трахаться хочу и решил узнать, ждать тебя или ограничиться дрочкой».

«Не дрочи».

«Если только при мне», — пришло сразу следом.

Его развязность заводила и будила шальное воображение, а сейчас — отвлекала от всей этой херни. С Аомине вообще можно было о многом забыть, он заполнял, занимал собой все, от пространства до мыслей.

Кисе прошел по прохладному полу в гостиную, освещенную последними лучами заходящего солнца. Кисе покрутил в руках брошенный на диван ремень, не стал включать свет, только телевизор для фона.

— На северную часть Кюсю движется тайфун номер три. На Окинаве парализовано воздушное сообщение, до утра отменены внутренние рейсы. Настоятельно не рекомендуется покидать дома...

Кисе бросил взгляд за окно от пола до потолка — внизу ярко желтыми и красными потоками двигались в ранних сумерках перегруженные магистрали. Над городом стояло чистое закатное небо, и только далеко на горизонте у гор скопились перьями облака, окрашенные в лиловый цвет. Через пару дней тайфун наверняка доберется и сюда, обрушится на город проливными дождями и ветром.

Оставалось всего несколько часов.

«Хочешь, чтобы я сделал это для тебя на столе?»

Трыньк — дрогнул в руке телефон.

«М-м… Пожалуй. Сядешь на край и раздвинешь ноги. У тебя отличная растяжка».

«До твоей мне далековато».

Несмотря на лень, которая так и сквозила в движениях, Аомине был гибок, как дикая кошка. По утрам Кисе то и дело засматривался, как он потягивался в постели — с природной грацией, свойственной только хищникам. И ему.

Вместо ответа переливчатой мелодией зазвонил телефон:

— Ну? — раздалось низким голосом из динамика.

— Ну? — повторил Кисе.

— Начинай, хочу послушать.

— Что? — Кисе прикинулся, что не понимает, хотел услышать, что Аомине скажет, готов был слушать его бесконечно.

— Как ты будешь дрочить.

— Навевает воспоминания? — усмехнулся Кисе, прислонившись к стене. Плечом прижал телефон к уху. 

Ярко вспыхнул перед глазами образ разъяренного и до дрожи сексуального Аомине с пистолетом в руке.

— Может быть.

— Нравится, когда я раздвигаю перед тобой ноги?

— Не то слово. И задница твоя — тоже.

— И член?

— Ну…

— Отвечай, — скомандовал Кисе.

— Да, — сказал Аомине на выдохе.

— Скажи, что ты любишь, когда я имею тебя.

Аомине фыркнул.

— Я вообще-то не за этим звоню.

— Ты так рвано дышишь, когда мечешься подо мной, любишь, когда я загоняю тебе на всю длину, — проговорил Кисе, неосознанно гладя себя пальцами внизу живота.

— Черт, Кисе, — голос Аомине стал на тон ниже, глубже. Его низкие вибрации откликались в теле, заставляли гладить себя еще.

— Но сегодня хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня. Во всех позах, какие сможешь придумать.

Хочу запомнить тебя настолько, насколько смогу.

Кисе невесомо вел кончиками пальцев вдоль резинки штанов.

— Люблю трахать тебя сзади, — прохрипел Аомине в трубку. — И когда ты сам опускаешься на мой член. Еще так бедрами двигаешь... — на мгновение он замолк. — Вот тут поверни.

— Что?

— Я не тебе.

— Так ты… — запнулся Кисе на полуслове.

— В машине.

Кисе застонал и закрыл лицо рукой.

— Знаешь, сейчас ты почти занимаешься эксгибиционизмом.

— И что?

— Ничего, — улыбаясь, сказал Кисе.

— Не нравится?

— Нравится.

Очень, очень нравится.

— А то я уже подумал, что мне померещилось, как ты кончил фонтаном в туалете, едва заслышав, что в него зашел кто-то левый.

— На чем мы остановились? — Кисе облизнул губы. — Обожаю ощущать в себе твой большой член, — он поддел мизинцем резинку штанов и скользнул рукой вниз. — Хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня.

— В зад?

— И в рот тоже.

— Да ты у меня захлебнешься, — по голосу было слышно, что Аомине хочет и готов воплотить все в жизнь и немедленно. — Рёта.

— Ох… — выдохнул Кисе. Как хорошо.

В динамике раздался шорох, Аомине исчез, и ответ Кисе, к своей досаде, не услышал, зато услышал щелчок электронного замка.

Сердце подпрыгнуло в груди, внизу живота сладко заныло.

Раздался грохот, будто наспех разулись. Несколько шагов — и в дверях гостиной появился Аомине. Белый галстук на шее ослаблен, расстегнуты верхние пуговицы темной рубашки. Взгляд не оставлял сомнений — Аомине выполнит все, что Кисе попросит.

— Погоди, я тут со своим парнем разговариваю, — сказал Кисе, не удосужившись вытащить руку из штанов.

Аомине отобрал у него телефон, а потом толкнул  Кисе на диван.

— Бесстыжий, болтаешь при своих людях, что в голову взбредет.

— На то они и мои.

Стоя над Кисе и глядя сверху вниз, Аомине медленно потянул с плеч светлый пиджак, выпутался из рукавов и швырнул на пол. Очевидно, он тащился от ситуации, красовался — снял только пиджак, но у Кисе ощущение, словно посмотрел целый стриптиз. В движениях, во взгляде Аомине сквозили такие уверенность и превосходство, что невозможно устоять. В таких случаях Кисе без сожалений позволял себе сдаться.

— Хочу тебе помочь, — Кисе сел и ухватил его за ремень, дернул на себя. Звякнула бляха. — Скучал? — Он погладил его между ног и поднял довольный взгляд вверх. — Скучал, — ответил он сам на свой вопрос, сжимая через брюки напряженный член.

— Ты сегодня какой-то… — начал Аомине. Теплыми руками он задумчиво гладил Кисе по волосам, на макушке и на затылке. — Болтливый, — сказал в итоге он, но будто совсем не то, что хотел изначально.

— Тогда заткни меня, — выдохнул Кисе и дернул молнию вниз.

Спустив с него брюки, он провел ладонями от колен вверх по смуглым бедрам, забрался пальцами под трусы снизу, смял в руках упругую задницу. С трудом от нее оторвавшись, он ощупал мелкие округлые пуговицы на рубашке, расстегнул их снизу вверх.

Осталось несколько часов, для Кисе — минут. Он терся носом о живот Аомине, вдыхая его волнующий, дурманящий запах, который будил самые низменные желания. Потянулся выше и провел языком по гладкому и выпуклому шраму, который когда-то достался Аомине из-за Кисе.

Прости, прости.

Аомине нетерпеливо дернул бедрами, и Кисе прикусил его через ткань, ощутил языком твердый горячий член. Так хотелось взять в рот, словно мучила нестерпимая жажда.

Кисе не видел причин отказывать себе в удовольствии.

— Твою ж… — зашипел Аомине, давя ладонью ему на затылок.

Кисе несколько раз прошелся по члену сжатыми губами, затем расслабил горло, впуская в себя глубже, и услышал, как Аомине давится вздохом. Захотелось еще услышать его голос, да погромче — и Кисе начал сосать так жестко, что взмок затылок, и Аомине стонал-стонал-стонал. Не утерпел и, удерживая за голову, несколько раз так толкнулся ему в рот, что Кисе закашлялся, и Аомине стер пот с его шеи ладонью, неожиданно мягко, словно извинился.

Мышцы под ладонями напряглись, но Аомине вдруг потянул за волосы, и Кисе с громким влажным звуком выпустил член изо рта, напоследок облизав яйца.

— Эй, я же просил, — голос после такого не слушался.

Аомине приподнял Кисе за подбородок, провел большим пальцем по губам:

— Видел бы ты себя, — сказал он сипло.

И Кисе медленно облизнулся. Сам-то — не лучше, такой стояк, что аж больно. Аомине толкнул Кисе в плечо, опрокидывая на диван, и Кисе опомниться не успел, как под льняную рубашку скользнули шустрые руки, с силой погладили по животу, пересчитали на боках ребра. Аомине навис над ним, и улыбка у него стала такая шальная, — белые зубы сверкнули на смуглом лице, — не хватало только острых клыков.

Аомине нетерпеливо сдернул с него штаны и сел верхом, придавив всем весом. Тяжелый. Приятный. Потянул с плеч рубашку, показывая бугры мышц, напряженные под смуглой кожей, и каменный пресс.

Стриптиз номер два.

Кисе не удержался, провел по животу снизу вверх, до шеи и плеча, за которое цеплялась когтистая лапа дракона.

Рубашку Аомине содрал с него чуть ли не зубами; от него несло жаром, его запах кружил голову так, что щемило в сердце.

— Башку сносит, когда ты такой… — бормотал Аомине, кусая в шею. Больно — ну, точно, клыки. Полез вниз и трусы тоже... цапнул зубами, потянул вниз. Невозможный.

— О, — он на что-то отвлекся, и Кисе запоздало понял, на что, а когда увидел, у Аомине в руках уже был тот самый ремень, который Кисе недавно бросил на спинку дивана. — Руки.

Новая волна дрожи прокатилась по телу от желания, которое слышалось в голосе Аомине. Кисе послушно протянул к нему руки, и ремень туго обвил запястья, выделяясь темной полосой на светлой коже.

— Давай скорее, а то передумаю.

— По поводу? — Аомине перевернул и поставил Кисе на четвереньки, надавил ему между лопаток.

— Ты так хорош, что я подумываю изменить начальные условия нашего вечернего досуга, — хрипло сказал Кисе, с трудом выговорив все слова.

Бороться с соблазнами иногда ой как тяжело.

Аомине только хмыкнул, и Кисе не видел, но знал, какая у него в этот момент чертовски обаятельная ухмылка.

Кисе подался бедрами назад, и между ног его коснулись пальцы, прохладные от смазки, вошли легко, потому что они с Аомине только с утра сделали это в душе, для бодрого начала рабочего дня.

— Ну же, — процедил Кисе и тут же выдохнул от облегчения, от ощущения наполненности, распирающей изнутри. Он качнул бедрами, насаживаясь до упора. Так хорошо, то, что нужно.

Здорово, что Аомине понимал его без слов, достаточно одного взгляда или движения, чтобы он сделал так, как Кисе хочет. Дураки те, кто считает Аомине упрямым и бескомпромиссным, они просто не знают к нему подхода.

Когда же Аомине разогнался, Кисе только успевал стонать во весь голос.

— Громче, — говорил Аомине на ухо, оттягивая за волосы назад, — еще громче.

С каждым толчком его член внутри становился тверже, и мокрые шлепки, с которыми он толкался — чаще.

— Сейчас кончу, — вскоре прохрипел он в затылок, лизнул в шею.

Кисе схватил его за потный бок, вжимая в себя, принимая в себя, ощущая судороги его оргазма.

Второй раз они трахались стоя, и связанными руками было так удобно обнимать за шею, но неудобно — гладить. Затем Аомине дотащил Кисе до кровати и привязал руками к изголовью — видимо, решил, чтобы было по всем правилам. Вместе с членом он засовывал внутрь длинные пальцы, выходил полностью и засаживал снова. Закидывал ноги Кисе к себе на плечи, давил, накрывал собой.

Он перехватил Кисе за щиколотку, потерся о нее щекой, и провел кончиком языка по краю стопы до самых паль… Ох! Знает же, что Кисе бросает в дрожь и выгибает от одного влажного прикосновения языка между пальцев.

 Затуманенным взглядом Кисе наблюдал, как катятся вниз по смуглой груди капли пота, и этот вид только неумолимо приближал его оргазм.

— Еще, сильнее, — пробормотал Кисе, и тут же зашелся длинным полустоном-полукриком.

Аомине оттрахал его так, что Кисе кончил без рук и первым. Аомине спустил в него снова, вытащил член и быстро задвигал по нему рукой, выплескивая и размазывая последние капли спермы у него между ягодиц.

Тело придавило такой усталостью, что было лень шевельнуться — они вытянули друг из друга все соки. Кисе лежал на Аомине и задумчиво гладил подушечками пальцев неровные края шрамов на животе. Жутко хотелось пить, но еще больше не хотелось слезать с Аомине, который размеренно дышал, донельзя довольный собой и их марафоном.

Закрыв глаза, Кисе молча считал удары его сердца.

Завтра мы станем врагами.

 

* * *

 

Ноутбук с гулким стуком упал на пол.

«Ауч», — зажмурившись, подумал Кисе, но ничего не поделаешь — реалистичность происходящего требовала жертв, а для своих нужд Кисе уже купил новый.

Он сдвинул кресло в сторону, отошел, оценивающе оглядывая, поцокал языком и еще отодвинул ногой журнальный столик.

Каждая новая афера заставляла Кисе дышать полной грудью, словно лишь она и была его жизнью, но сейчас и впервые вместо радости и азарта его колотил неприятный мандраж.

В первую очередь Кисе был художником, копиистом, но не вором. Разве что самую малость. В первый раз он стащил деньги ради эксперимента, сейчас — по вынужденной необходимости. Это оказалось чертовски сложно, и это было только началом —  ураган ждал впереди.

Кисе обошел квартиру, все ее комнаты — теперь каждый угол выглядел так, как планировалось, часть вещей из шкафа отправилась в мусорку, оставшаяся — в чемодан для ручной клади.

Минуты текли вперед, неумолимо сменяясь на циферблатах часов в гостиной и кухне.  Жалко, что Кисе не умел воровать время.

— Захватишь для меня пирожное по дороге? — спросил Кисе вместо «привет». Он придерживал телефон плечом, засыпая в кофеварку вьетнамский кофе, ароматный и терпкий.

Аомине на том конце недовольно застонал.

— Я тебе что, пацан на побегушках?

— Ну что ты, серьезный бизнесмен, при взгляде на которого кровь стынет в жилах. Опасный, серьезный якудза. Только пирожное захвати?

— Иди в жопу, — сказал Аомине. — Скоро буду, — и отключился.

Еще несколько мгновений Кисе смотрел на экран смартфона, рассеянно поглаживая его глянцевую поверхность.

Пачку кофе пришлось бросить открытой и оставить пару футболок Аомине на память, если у него вдруг останется место для тоски, но Кисе не был в этом так уверен.

 Колеса чемодана с гулким звуком проехали по ламинату. Кисе накинул на плечи легкий плащ, поправил козырек красной кепки и последний раз окинул квартиру взглядом, постукивая большим пальцем по ребристой ручке чемодана.

На кухне пикнула кофеварка.

Час икс наступил.

 

Идею с такси пришлось отбросить — могли отследить по номерам. В метро Кисе не спускался, кажется, уже тысячу лет. Оказавшись на платформе с ледяным сквозняком, он оглянулся по сторонам, на всякий случай. Мало ли что? Но люди, уткнувшись в гаджеты, молчаливо стояли в очереди на посадку, совершенно не заинтересованные в том, что происходит вокруг. Кисе выдохнул и защелкал по кнопкам, настраивая новый телефон.

«Это мой новый номер. Пиши сюда».

«Хорошо», — пришел короткий ответ, тут же на платформе заиграла мелодия, предупреждавшая о приближении поезда, и Кисе сунул смартфон в карман. Через несколько секунд его зажали со всех сторон; двери закрылись, и поезд мягко тронулся с места.

О том, что будет, когда Аомине вернется, даже думать не хотелось, а кое-кто уже наверняка заметил пропажу.

Да не одну.

— Станция Ниси-Касай, — объявил нежный девичий голос. — Станция Ниси-Касай, — и Кисе, протиснувшись между людей, выпрыгнул на полупустую платформу, сверяясь с гугл-картами на экране:

«Эдогава, Ниси-Касай, 6-20-3».

 

Дверь в апартаментах приветливо пикнула, среагировав на поддельный ключ.

— Не думал, что сработает, — присвистнул Кисе и тут же прикрыл себе рот ладонью. Хорош взломщик.

Хозяева квартиры, молодая пара — служащий рекламного агентства с подружкой-дизайнером, — пели во всех социальных сетях о том, что уезжают в медовый месяц. Для надежности Кисе пробил их билеты по маршруту «Токио — Манила». Сладкую парочку не следовало ждать раньше, чем через три недели.

В темноте вдруг промелькнуло едва уловимое движение, сердце ухнуло в пятки — ошибся? Замерев, Кисе выждал с мгновение и медленно потянулся похолодевшими пальцами к выключателю.

Свет вспыхнул, выхватил из темноты ровные бежевые стены после свежего ремонта, подставку для зонтиков, ковер из белого искусственного меха с длинным ворсом и…

Под ногами сидел кот. Черепаховой расцветки, с толстыми лапами, большой и круглый как шар. Он нервозно дергал кончиком хвоста, смотрел огромными зрачками, почти закрывающими золотистую радужку, и едва Кисе попытался сделать шаг — зашипел.

Кисе словно угрожали лезвием, и, судя по размерам лап, в которых прятались когти — отчасти так оно и было.

Этого еще не хватало.

— Эй, я тоже не очень рад тебя видеть, — не делая резких движений, Кисе медленно опустился на корточки и протянул руку к округлой голове с короткими ушами. Сперва следовало наладить тактильный контакт, кошки это любят, — нам придется подружи…

Твою ж мать!

Кот впился прямо в руку, ободрав пальцы и рукав плаща, затем попятился, прижимая к голове уши и выгибая дугой спину, а спустя секунду — стремглав удрал в комнату, сверкнув мохнатыми яйцами и поскользнувшись на повороте.

— Вот ублюдок!

Вместо знакомства с квартирой пришлось идти в ванную и искать антисептик. Большое зеркало сияло, окруженное миллионом пузырьков — лосьон, тоник, гель для умывания, пенка, крем для глаз, крем от раннего старения… Боже. Невольно вспомнилось, когда перед съемкой Кисе красили в четыре руки. Жутко утомительно, о, вот и антисептик.

Едва его капли коснулись кожи, свежие царапины защипало. Кот — настоящий ублюдок, а знакомство с ним что-то отдаленно напоминало, правда, тот знакомый не прятался под кроватью, зато вполне метафорично бил по полу хвостом.

На кухне нашлась автоматическая кормушка, доверху набитая кормом и, насколько Кисе успел изучить, с встроенным управлением по приложению — значит, участливых соседей ждать не стоит. Через несколько часов, когда Кисе уже освоился и сунул нос чуть ли не в каждый ящик и шкаф, он заметил, что кот осторожно ходит за ним по пятам, а когда Кисе решил на кухне налить себе пива, он сел под ногами и задрал высоко голову, неотрывно следя большими глазами за каждым движением Кисе. Тот сделал вид, что ничего не замечает, и глотал пиво, присев на край стола. Толстый поганец плохо себя вел и попортил его имущество, а плащ, между прочим, был недешевый. Однако кот все сидел рядом, будто у Кисе в кармане был припрятан кусок мяса.

— Что, хозяева забыли воспользоваться чудом прогресса и покормить тебя? — сказал он, прижимая к щеке холодную банку «Саппоро». Чтобы расслабиться после сегодняшнего дня, банки пива — даже двух — было маловато, а в квартире ничего покрепче не оказалось.

Кот коротко мяукнул, словно предчувствовал, что в следующий миг Кисе спрыгнет со стола и нажмет на заветную кнопку кормушки. Корм с грохотом высыпался в миску, и кот рванул к ней и накинулся на еду так, словно не трескал трое суток. В этот момент Кисе даже проникся к нему сочувствием и осторожно, одним пальцем, погладил кота по плотной и шелковой шерсти на шее, пока тот ел, урча от радости. Палец наткнулся на что-то гладкое — ошейник алого цвета. Когда кот доел, расположение его духа очевидно улучшилось, и он позволил Кисе рассмотреть свой ошейник и спереди — на нем болталось маленькое белое сердечко с выбитым именем «Чун-чун».

Чун-чун терпел прикосновения Кисе, всей мордой выражая, что делает ему большое одолжение.

— Ну, Чун-чун, не будешь врать, что рад знакомству?

 

Кисе легко расставался с прошлым. Это как срывать пластырь — быстро и почти безболезненно, будь то люди или места. Оттого казалось, что первые дни должны были быть самыми сложными, а потом Кисе приучит себя думать по-другому, потому что горячая голова мешает работать и становится источником бед — это знает любой профессионал своего дела.

Даже если все получится, ни к чему тешить себя надеждами и завышенными ожиданиями, что он вернется и все станет по-прежнему. Пора снова стать циником, который ни к чему и ни к кому не привязывается. Так думал Кисе, и через неделю с небольшим, шагая мимо автомата с сигаретами, купил пачку «Милд Сэвен», которая всегда лежала открытой на комоде у входной двери, и которую Аомине клал во внутренний карман пиджака, плаща или черного пальто с воротником-стойкой.

 Там же, у автомата, Кисе сделал первую горькую затяжку и закашлялся. Но запах, оседающий на пальцах, вкус во рту, о многом ему напоминал. Казалось, это поможет перетерпеть время, пока задумка не сработает.

Время неумолимо бежало, а у Кисе все не получалось, потому что вором он был все-таки хреновым, хоть и блестяще учился. Самая большая афера в его карьере, на кону стояла сама жизнь, и если бы это была жизнь самого Кисе, он бы так не дергался. Вообще бы не дергался — за себя никогда не страшно.

Он пользовался службой доставки еды, но если приходилось выходить на улицу,  следил за каждой тенью или подозрительно припаркованной машиной, а вой полицейской сирены, услышанной за целый квартал, заставлял тело цепенеть, внушая иррациональную мысль, что его раскрыли. Он назначал встречи в самых отдаленных районах города, под мостами автострад и на складах, а, когда возвращался, то прятал нос за воротником плаща или куртки и надвигал кепку глубоко на глаза.

«Синдикат весь на ушах, Аомине-сан тоже, он ищет вас. Каждый день».

От таких сообщений Кисе кусал кулаки, хотелось увидеть это вечно чем-нибудь недовольное лицо, тянуло написать, позвонить Аомине и все ему рассказать.

Кисе курил, выпуская длинные струи дыма под потолок, и перечитывал строки на экране. Он давно мог все рассказать, но тогда Аомине решил бы вопрос по-своему — устроил бы резню. Это было даже справедливо, и резня Кисе не смущала, если бы не пара небольших обстоятельств размером с Луну. Самым дерьмовым было то, что по любому сценарию Аомине убирали с этой шахматной доски.

Привет! Кстати, я спер ваши деньги. Хочешь послушать мой план?

Кисе наперед знал, что Аомине не станет его слушать, гордость и честь для него стояли выше жизни, а Кисе был все же большим эгоистом, чтобы пустить ситуацию на самотек.

 

«В следующем месяце я женюсь». Глаза героини, девушки лет тридцати с аккуратным каре, наполняются слезами, страдальчески надламываются брови, играет надрывная музыка, героиня убегает, оставляя зрителя ей сопереживать.

Кисе приподнял с переносицы очки для работы за компьютером, устало потер глаза, а потом потянулся за банкой пива, уже третьей по счету. Он неспешно поглаживал кота под усыпляющий бубнеж телевизора в полумраке. Чун-чун лежал у него на животе, буквально придавив Кисе к дивану. Сперва он долго топтался по мягкой толстовке, по ногам в домашних бежевых штанах, выбирая себе место поудобнее, и теперь дремал, подтянув под себя лапы, вел короткими ушами на особенно громкие звуки и открывал глаза, только чтобы стащить у Кисе из рук сушеное щупальце осьминога.

Когда голова уже отказывалась работать, а в глазах рябило от строк и цифр, Кисе находил утешение в банке пива, в горизонтальном положении с котом на пузе и сопливой драме по телевизору. Иногда можно позволить себе и такую передышку.

— Чун-Чун, как думаешь, как скоро у нас все получится? И получится ли? — Кисе почесал его под подбородком.

Чун-Чун залился утробным урчанием и Кисе хотелось верить, что это ответ «да». 

 

«Босс говорит, что убьет вас, когда найдет».

Кисе не удержался от короткого смешка. Когда-то Аомине обещал достать его из-под земли, и Кисе не сомневался в правдивости его слов. Пусть.

Кисе сам к нему придет, когда будет готов.

«Надеюсь, вы его не обманываете. Иначе мне придется убить вас прежде. Извините».

«Все будет отлично, вот увидишь», — написал в ответ Кисе. Оптимизм усыпляет бдительность людей, пускает им пыль в глаза. Приятнее знать, что тебе все подвластно в этом мире, даже если это совершенно не так.

На мерцающем экране ноутбука было открыто несколько присланных профайлов, Кисе листал их, вглядываясь в неприятные лица, и задумчиво жевал губу.

Чун-чун запрыгнул на стол и уверенно направился на нагретое место от настольной лампы. Прошел мимо Кисе и, довольно выгнув спину, обтерся о его нос боком и хвостом, а затем улегся под лампу на спину, подставив под тепло мохнатое пузо, вытянул лапы и сложил их на ноутбук. Кисе провел ладонью по теплому меху, и Чун-чун, отзываясь, заурчал.

 

На исходе третьей недели пришлось собирать вещи. Кисе крутился на кухне, домывая за собой кружки, как ног коснулось что-то мягкое: Чун-чун терся о ноги лбом и боками, выпрашивая поесть. Кисе стряхнул с рук последние капли воды и присел:

— Скоро нам придется расстаться, — он потянул кота за толстую щеку, тот мотнул головой, вырываясь — не нравилось. — Не забывай обо мне.

 

Следующая смс пришла в марте.

«Аомине-сан отправляется в Сеул. С ним едут люди Хайзаки-сана».

От неожиданности Кисе выронил из рук стакан с зеленым чаем и выругался, облившись. Боль от ожога притупило жуткое чувство, сковавшее тисками грудь.

«Пиши все, что знаешь».

Минуты ожидания тянулись бесконечно. Кисе недавно вернулся с улицы, недовольно стряхнул с себя рваные джинсы и, оставшись в одних трусах, зашагал по комнате, сжимая телефон в руке. Последним его пристанищем стала квартира холостяка-клерка, которого на два месяца отправили работать в филиал компании в Киото.

«Едут заключить несколько сделок и договариваться о долгосрочном сотрудничестве. Сказали, раз это важно для всего синдиката. Едут лишь несколько представителей, но мне это кажется странным».

Кисе остановился, зажмурился и медленно выдохнул. Какого черта, это не входило в его план. Аомине уходит из-под носа, с ним едут шестерки Хайзаки — что может быть хуже, что они могут сделать? Кисе своим побегом должен был выиграть время, отвести от Аомине подозрения, искать должны Кисе, а не рыть под Аомине. Что еще задумали эти ублюдки, убрать его просто так? Придумали новый способ, как подставить?

Предупредить? Но Аомине не будет церемониться и перебьет всех, кого с ним отправили, а в ответ не получит поддержки от своего же синдиката.

«Когда рейс? Больше точно ничего не слышал?»

«18 марта в 11:55 из Ханеды. Больше ничего, извините».

«Знаешь, в каком отеле он остановится?»  

* * *

Еще Кисе никогда не похищал людей — с какой стороны ни посмотри, законопослушный гражданин.

Храните все боги и Будда, что у Аомине есть такой понятливый Сакурай-кун, который проявил к Кисе доверие, хотя тот совершенно его не заслуживал.

Отель в районе Сонгпа был не из тех сетевых трехзвездочных, куда приезжают семьей среднего достатка мило поглазеть на достопримечательности. Под стать фешенебельному району со штаб-квартирами корпораций, сияющий небоскреб Лотте Тауэр уходил ввысь, зеркальной поверхностью отражая серые облака, лениво плывущие в небе. Принадлежал он, как Кисе успел выяснить, корейской мафии. Первые этажи занимали магазины, офисы и апартаменты, отель начинался на восьмидесятых этажах. Высоко же сидела его принцесса.

Он натянул кепку на голову, тщательно заправив под нее волосы, проверил наушник и задрал голову вверх. Ну, Кисе Рёта, лазить в чужие дома, как к себе, в последнее время стало частью твоей жизни.

 

Лифт издал мелодичный звук, остановившись на восемьдесят девятом этаже, и выпустил Кисе в длинный коридор с приглушенным светом.

— Здесь направо, — сказал тихий голос в наушнике, — дальше все чисто.

Кисе свернул направо и зашагал. С каждым шагом сердце стучало все громче, и даже ладонь, которой он сжимал в кармане старый телефон, вспотела.

— Ты все усложняешь, — снова донеслось из наушника. — Можно было сделать проще и безопаснее.

— Нашел время для осуждения, — ответил Кисе, ища глазами заветную дверь.

— Ты просто идешь на поводу у эмоций.

Может быть.

Он остановился у таблички с витиеватыми цифрами «8915» и некоторое время стоял, схватившись за дверную ручку и не решаясь войти.

Когда он успел стать таким мямлей?

Едва дверь распахнулась, Кисе уловил волнующий запах — смесь парфюма, тонкого сигаретного дыма и запаха самого Аомине. Кисе прикусил губу и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

Сбитое на край кровати пышное одеяло — по утрам Аомине вылезал, оставляя его так, как личную подпись. Кисе осторожно коснулся постели, провел ладонью и… не удержался, рывком запрыгнул на кровать и с бессильным стоном зарылся в постель лицом, обнимая одеяло. Потерся щекой, вдохнул знакомый запах и некоторое время так и лежал, зажмурив глаза. Повел себя, как извращенец, преследующий школьниц. Если, конечно, хмурый криминальный элемент в возрасте под тридцать сойдет за школьницу.

Расположение вещей, тот порядок, в котором они разбросаны, были настолько узнаваемы, что Кисе с легкостью узнал бы в этом Аомине.

Расхаживая по номеру, Кисе трогал в кармане вместе со старым телефоном игровую фишку эльфа. На днях он шел мимо магазина настольных игр и подумал, что это неплохая мысль.

Авантюры должны приносить удовольствие, а сейчас Кисе его совершенно не получал. Маленькая фишка была и нелепой попыткой напомнить о себе, и гарантией, что озверевший Аомине точно не сломает пополам этот телефон.

На кресле он заметил смятую рубашку — Кисе словно наяву увидел, как Аомине раздевается и небрежным жестом бросает ее. Кисе задумчиво погладил узор на рубашке. Все-таки, Аомине переживет и без нее, а Кисе положена маленькая награда.

— Время. Надо на выход, — сказали в наушник.

Кисе спешно убрал рубашку под ветровку, застегнул молнию до самого подбородка и глянул на часы — черт, ностальгия может дорого ему обойтись, пора делать ноги.

Кисе спускался вниз, нетерпеливо раскачиваясь на носках, желая, чтобы скоростной лифт ехал еще быстрее.

— Ты засветился лицом на камере F4G.

— Упс, — сказал Кисе, — был неосторожен. Ты же позаботишься об этом?

— Уже убрал, — ответили ему. — И на будущее, пожалуйста, думай головой.

— И камень уговоришь, — улыбнулся Кисе.

Он вышел за стеклянные двери, свернул за мраморную колонну и только хотел прибавить шаг, чтобы затеряться в толпе, как словно что-то толкнуло его, заставив обернуться.

Тяжелый ком опустился на дно желудка, и Кисе оцепенел.

Он увидел знакомую широкую спину, на которой всегда так идеально сидит пиджак. Аомине. Вот он, только руку протяни. Но, если протянет руку, тут же протянет и ноги.

Аомине пошарил знакомым движением по карманам в поиске пачки сигарет.

Рядом с ним топталась еще пара человек, которых Кисе раньше не видел. Один худой и высокий, другой — среднего роста, с круглым лицом и большими ноздрями. Наверно, те самые парни, о которых говорил Сакурай.

Думают, что Аомине приведет их к Кисе. От одной мысли, что они могут сделать с Аомине, холодели руки.

 

Время поджимало, и долго тянуть не было смысла. Хотелось, конечно, немного потомить Аомине перед их встречей, но рисковать ради сиюминутного удовольствия было глупо.

Миссия почти невыполнима — держать Аомине при себе, не дать себя грохнуть раньше времени и поймать еще кое-кому.

Свернув на арендованной «Дэу» с главной улицы, Кисе оказался в квартале с разномастными трехэтажными зданиями, каждое из них пестрело вывесками. Кисе долго вглядывался, пока не нашел глазами нужную — бар «Le Chamber». Не публичное, но стильное место с изысканной атмосферой для толстых кошельков.

Кисе объехал здание, похожее на большой куб, и остановился у заднего выхода, поправил бабочку на шее, дернул за узел завязанного сзади фартука — черт его знает, что придется сегодня делать.

Аомине, конечно, сильно облегчил задачу, таская с собой подброшенный телефон. Когда Кисе шел к нему в номер, в душе он надеялся на эти очаровательные черты его характера, бесхитростность и прямоту, и сейчас благодарил богов за то, что теперь хотя бы может знать, где он находится.

Часы приборной панели, светясь красными цифрами, показывали 22:52. Кисе побарабанил пальцами по кожаной обшивке руля.

Я тебя, кстати, похитить пришел, веди себя тихо и не мешай мне, пока я решаю наши проблемы? Подожди неделю и никуда не уходи, пока я не соберу одну папку, чтобы спасти твою шкуру. Я решил тебя прикрыть и не дать поступить по-своему, потому что я такой эгоист и…

Кисе покачал головой.

Мысль была одна глупее другой.

Кисе набрал заветный номер и, прижав телефон к уху плечом, открыл дверь. Напоследок он задумчиво покрутил в руках заранее подготовленный шприц. Кисе еще не знал, как пройдет встреча с Аомине, и смутно представлял, как выманить его на улицу и быстро вырубить, пока тот не предпринял что похуже по отношению к самому Кисе.

Каждый новый гудок словно замедлял течение времени вокруг.

Где же ты?

Задняя дверь бара вдруг открылась.

— Да, — от звука знакомого голоса пробрало до мурашек.

Так. Незаметно забрать шприц из бардачка не получится. Кисе пошарил взглядом по земле и поднял лежащий на асфальте кусок тротуарной плитки.

Все произошло за доли секунды.

Кисе замутило, не сильно ли треснул? А вдруг?.. Ну и тяжелый же он!

Тогда же Кисе нашарил у него в кармане телефон и сделал памятный снимок, который разослал едва ли не всем, кого нашел в телефонной книге. Опасно, безрассудно, но разве у него был другой выход?

Прежде, чем скинуть Аомине с себя, Кисе помедлил и коротко поцеловал его в висок. Когда Аомине придет в сознание, вряд ли еще выпадет такая возможность.

 

Так начались их новые совместные будни.

Стало одновременно и легче, и труднее. Аомине был рядом и вынужденно согласился на его условия, даже поверил в то, что Кисе на полном серьезе решил их обобрать. Работать, не отвлекаясь на эмоции, проще. Они только мешают.

Очень мешают, особенно когда рука сама так и тянется к темным волосам или когда касаешься невзначай, пытаясь разминуться в дверном проеме.

Стало труднее, потому что Аомине закономерно хотел знать, чем Кисе занимается. Много чем, что Аомине знать пока не положено.

Однажды он спросил:

— Почему  у тебя будильник звонит среди дня?

— Ответственная миссия. Я должен отправлять сигнал каждый день в одно и то же время.

— Иначе что?

— Иначе бомба взорвется и уничтожит Токио.

Аомине только глаза закатил, а Кисе запустил приложение, чтобы покормить Чун-Чуна. Даже если хозяева вернулись, как он там без него? Перед отъездом пришлось поковыряться в кормушке, чтобы перенастроить ее на свой смартфон.

 

Осталось немного, мысленно уговаривал себя Кисе, проделать еще несколько манипуляций, пободрствовать пару ночей и позвонить, чтобы убедить одного особо упертого человека помочь ему.

В тот вечер Кисе решил сделать вид, что идет к автомату за кофе. Справедливости ради, кофе правда хотелось — черного и горького настолько, чтобы сводило язык.

Долгие гудки в динамике длились вечно, пока не раздался шорох и настороженное:

— Алло?

— Это я, — помедлив, сказал Кисе и тут же, предупреждая тираду. — Знаю, что в прошлый раз я поступил не очень хорошо...

— Даже слушать тебя не хочу, ублюдок, — гаркнули в трубку.

— В этот раз у меня есть предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться. И получишь еще больше, чем собирался.

— Ты хоть знаешь, как ты меня подставил? Нахуй! Я сам тебя грохну.

Дверь наверху скрипнула, и Кисе поднял голову, заслышав шаги.

Вот черт!

 

Драка здорово их встряхнула, между ними будто что-то сдвинулось, и Аомине, похоже, решил как следует испытать терпение Кисе. Тот случай с горничной... Окей, наверное, что-то такое рано или поздно должно было произойти.

* * *

Кисе только заметил краем глаза, что Касамацу отстал на повороте. Топот преследовавших их ублюдков становился все ближе.

Как тупо!

Кисе уже предвидел, что случится, когда они завернут за следующий поворот и окажутся в тупике. Сердце билось где-то в горле. Успеет ли он достать пистолет… Квартал немноголюдный, особенно днем, но кто-то может услышать выстрелы и вызовет копов. Одно другого хуже, что за дерьмо!

Едва они завернули за угол, Кисе вдруг почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног и он летит вниз — с недюжинной силой Аомине оттолкнул его в сторону, за мусорные баки. Кисе ударился плечом в бетонную стену, и дальше все произошло, к его же ужасу, как в замедленной съемке.

Аомине резко развернулся, выхватывая из-за пояса пистолет.

Два выстрела отразились гулким эхом от стен — и один из парней Шакала, упал.

Кисе схватился за рукоять пистолета, и тут же прогремел еще один выстрел — второй упал, а его пуля, промазав, попала в мусорный бак. Почти одновременно раздался еще один, и горло словно сдавило железной хваткой — Аомине пошатнулся, хватаясь за плечо. Напротив стоял Шакал и щерил клыки, целясь прямо в голову.

Кровь стучала в висках, когда Кисе выскочил, заслоняя Аомине собой — тело двигалось само. Кисе вытянул руку вперед и выстрелил.

Взгляд Шакала стал пустым, сведенные брови застыли, и он, качнувшись, упал на землю.

Кисе, все еще часто дыша, сжимал обеими руками пистолет так, что на пальцах побелели костяшки. Смотрел, как неестественно раскинуты руки и ноги, смотрел в пустые глаза, на дыру в пробитой голове — черт, он не ожидал, что все это будет...

Желудок вдруг свело жутким спазмом, Кисе сложило пополам — терпеть было невозможно, — и стошнило прямо перед телом Шакала.

— Боже, — раздался сзади хриплый голос. — Сразу видно — первый раз. Эй, приди в себя, — Аомине дернул Кисе за шиворот и оттащил в сторону к стене. Ноги заплетались.

Кисе обернулся, вытирая рот рукавом. Он смотрел на Аомине как сквозь туман. Дышать получалось все еще с трудом, по шее лился холодный пот, руки тряслись.

Аомине держался за левую руку, зажимая рану, сквозь его пальцы струилась кровь и от нее намокла простреленная толстовка.

— Нам нужна машина, — пробормотал Кисе, поднимаясь.

Скоро примчится полиция.

— И что ты сделаешь, — сказал Аомине, — вызовешь такси?

На негнущихся ногах, не слыша, что говорит ему Аомине, Кисе поплелся вдоль стены, перешагнул через один из трупов, задев его руку. На углу здания стояла припаркованная «Тойота Королла», в ней сидел парень в наушниках и, опустив голову, играл в телефон.

Кисе бесцеремонно заколотил по стеклу, чтобы тот быстрее обратил на него внимание. Парень поднял на него округленные от удивления глаза, Кисе стукнул сильнее, парень вздрогнул и нерешительно открыл дверь.

Дуло пистолета уперлось ему в переносицу.

— Из машины, — скомандовал Кисе не своим голосом. — Живо.

Парень беззвучно открыл и закрыл рот. Телефон выпал у него из рук, утянув за собой наушники. Нелепо раскорячившись и подняв руки, парень выкарабкался из машины, неуверенно встал на землю и попятился, не моргая. Лишь когда он отошел на безопасное расстояние, развернулся и что есть сил бросился бежать, Кисе поставил пистолет на предохранитель и убрал за пояс.

Взвизгнули тормоза, Кисе обернулся и положил руку на подлокотник пассажирского сидения, выруливая в злосчастную щель между домами. Места там было ровно для одной машины.

Аомине — долбанный эгоист.

Рывком открыв дверь, Кисе выскочил и бросился к нему. Он привалился к стене, взгляд помутневший, с руки на асфальт капала кровь. Туда, где стояли мусорные баки, Кисе старался не смотреть.

— Да что я тебе, девка что ли, — Аомине, морщась, вырвался и здоровой рукой схватился за дверную ручку.

Какого же хрена ты меня оттолкнул? Хотел же пристрелить — была прекрасная возможность.

Через квартал Кисе остановился, вышел из машины и открыл заднюю дверь.

— Чт.. — начал было Аомине. — Да не сдохну…

— Заткнись, — рыкнул Кисе и схватил его за капюшон, выдергивая из него шнурок. — Вот теперь — заткнись.

Пока он накладывал импровизированный жгут, Аомине порылся в кармане штанов и вытащил оттуда телефон, приложил трубку к уху. Кисе слушал его тяжелое дыхание вместе с длинными гудками, и дрожащими руками завязывал тугой узел. В нос бил соленый запах крови, Кисе провел по намокшему рукаву вниз, и ладонь окрасилась в красный.

 

Из трубки вскоре раздалось настороженное «Алло?»

— Сацуки…

Кисе расслышал ответное «Дай-чан!» Она ведь его давно не слышала и, наверное, испереживалась.

— Нужен кто-то, кто меня подлатает, — сказал Аомине, — и лучше побыстрее.

Судя по тишине в динамике, эта Сацуки не задавала лишних вопросов. Вскоре Аомине повторил вслед за ней:

— Сэтагая, третий квартал, — он говорил отрывисто, а Кисе вслушивался в его дыхание, будто ничего важнее в мире не существовало, — сорок второй блок, двенадцатый дом.

 

Кисе вдавил педаль газа в пол и погнал, что было сил, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не промчаться через все красные светофоры. На каждом из них Кисе впивался взглядом в зеркало заднего вида, смотрел на Аомине, ловил малейшее его движение. Но Аомине сидел, прикрыв глаза, и не двигался.

 

Третий квартал района Сэтагая складывался из серых двухэтажных домов, на двенадцатом только значилась аккуратная квадратная табличка с номером «12» и фамилией «Мидорима».

— Сацуки сказала сразу спускаться на цокольный этаж.

Аомине тяжело дышал, его лоб покрылся испариной. Теперь Аомине не вырывался и не говорил, что не сдохнет, а просто стоял, облокотившись на Кисе. Он сглотнул застрявший в горле ком и со всей силы ударил по звонку. Магнитный замок открылся и почти тут же, откуда-то снизу лестницы, к которой вела короткая тропинка из плитки, донеслось бодрое:

— О, вас-то мы и ждали!

Внизу лестницы, приоткрыв дверь, стоял парень в белом халате. Прямой пробор, собранные в короткий хвост волосы, блестящая серьга в хряще и улыбка во все тридцать два. Наверное, и пациентов при полусмерти штопал с таким же радостным лицом. Кисе глянул на него с недоверием, а Аомине уверенно поковылял вперед.

Дверь открылась шире, стало светлее. В нос ударил запах лекарств, и перед ними предстал настолько аскетичный кабинет, точно был сделан в симуляторе Симс — стол, койка, ширма и белый шкаф.

— Как это тебя продырявили? Идти можешь? Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем!

В любое другое время Кисе нашел бы общий язык с этим парнем, но сейчас он воспринимал окружающую действительность, словно смотрел через стекло из параллельного измерения.

— Такао, уймись, — из кабинета донесся голос, холодный как лед в Арктике.

Наверно, это и есть Мидорима, вспомнил Кисе табличку на сером бетонном заборе.

— Тащи-ка его сюда! — Такао похлопал по накрытой белой простынью койке.

Кисе помог Аомине забраться на нее.

Мидорима вырос над ними, молчаливый и до противного спокойный. Казалось, их визит его не обрадовал. На Кисе он даже не взглянул, но бесстрастно осмотрел Аомине через стекла идеально-чистых очков.

— Если волнуешься, есть успокоительное — снова раздался голос Такао, кружившего вокруг Аомине, — для крупных собак. Действие такое же, как от препарата для людей, только туда еще добавлены тра…

Они что, приехали в долбанную ветеринарную клинику?

— Такао!

— Понял, понял! — Такао, казалось, совсем не обиделся.

 

Он бесцеремонно подтолкнул Кисе в сторону одиноко стоявшего в углу табурета. Вскоре заиграл звонок, в динамике домофона раздался уже знакомый женский голос, и по плитке зацокали каблуки.

Звук приближался быстро, точно сердце трепетало, и вскоре Кисе, смотревший вниз на свои руки, увидел острые носы лакированных туфель. Туфли замерли рядом, и Кисе заскользил рассеянным взглядом вверх. Каблуки только делали ее ноги длиннее, высокая талия брюк выгодно подчеркивала бедра; пышная грудь, густые волосы, правильные мягкие черты лица — классическая красавица.

Мгновение было коротким — Момои остановилась, настороженно взглянув на Кисе. Ему стало не по себе, и чувство вины, точно голодный зверь, вновь начало грызть его изнутри.

Шпильки снова зацокали по полу.

— Дай-чан!

Казалось, ее голос отправил Кисе лет на двадцать назад. Дай-чан то, Дай-чан сё. Мило. Жалко, что такое право можно было получить лишь, если вы росли вместе.

— Ерунда, — бросил Аомине.

Кто бы сомневался.

— Из-за тебя я быстрее состарюсь, — сказала Момои.

Кисе услышал, как Аомине хмыкнул.

— Подробности потом.

Момои скоро вернулась, протянула руку — нежную розовую ладонь с тонким запястьем, на котором сверкала золотая цепочка.

— Ключи, — сказала она.

— Я сам, — Кисе уже собрался встать. Машину надо отогнать, пока ее не нашли копы.

Но Сацуки повторила:

— Ключи. Хватит на сегодня беспокойств.

В следующий раз никто не звонил. Дверь распахнулась с пинка, ударилась о стену, и первое, что Кисе увидел — дуло, направленное прямо на него.

Послышался звон разбитого стекла, в нос ударил сильный запах спирта — Такао не удержал в руках пузырек.

— Всем оставаться на местах!

В дверях стоял Касамацу.


	5. Касамацу Юкио

— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?

Кисе — любопытный кадр, как ни крути. Несколько раз Касамацу доводилось забирать у него товар, слово за слово — и вроде уже приятели, можно пропустить по стакану.

Щелкнула застежка портфеля, и Касамацу сунул в него руку.

Кисе присвистнул:

— Вот оно что, — и сделал такой большой глоток пива, что одна капля сорвалась и потекла сперва по подбородку, а потом за воротник до последней пуговицы застегнутой рубашки. — Удивил ты меня, — и добавил с усмешкой, — семпай. Не против, если я все равно буду звать тебя так?

Перед ним на столе лежало удостоверение: «Лейтенант уголовного департамента Главного полицейского управления».

— Не ёрничай.

— А ты хорош, — Кисе облокотился спиной о деревянную стену, за которой раздался взрыв хохота. — Будешь меня вязать прямо тут?

— Да кому ты нужен, — хмыкнул Касамацу.

За несколько лет знакомства, пусть и не слишком тесного, у него сложилось мнение, что Кисе —  неплохой парень, даром, что путается с якудза. Жалко, если он попадет под раздачу ни за что. К тому же, Хайзаки оказался неприятным типом даже для якудза.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что не по дружбе ты это рассказываешь.

— Отчасти.

И по дружбе тоже, вообще-то.

— Мы можем тебе помочь.

— И как же? — не казалось, что Кисе в это верит.

— Выступи свидетелем против Аомине, — ответил Касамацу, — и тогда мы сможем тебя прикрыть. И его заодно.

У Аомине были свои «заслуги», но на ордер они еще не тянули. К тому же, у него были слишком крутые адвокаты и слишком много денег.

Кисе впился в него немигающим взглядом и проговорил:

— Так себе альтернатива.

— Зато вы оба останетесь живы.

Вряд ли Кисе оставят в покое, если он просто смоется.

— И вправду, — помедлив, сказал Кисе. Он уже не смотрел на Касамацу, трогал палочками сашими из жирного тунца, но не прихватил ни одного куска, а потом стал ковырять крошку льда, на которой лежала нарезанная рыба.

Раньше у Кисе была в меру насыщенная личная жизнь. Ветреный и неразборчивый, на человека с постоянными интересами он никак не тянул. Не похоже, что и сейчас он изменился. Если он и жил с Аомине, как болтали, то едва ли относился к этой связи серьезно.

— У тебя есть время подумать, — сказал Касамацу. На такой шаг все равно нелегко решиться, даже если с человеком не связывает ничего, кроме секса. — Но недолго.

Кисе поднял глаза и посмотрел так деловито, будто обсуждал очередную подделку.

— А что тут думать? По рукам.

 

На подготовку ушло около полутора недель. К тому моменту Кисе знал о плане в деталях, и был неожиданно серьезен. Серьезен настолько, что в подробностях рассказал распорядок дня Аомине, список мест, в которых он бывает, и какими маршрутами перемещается между домом и… работой. Почти небольшое досье.

Касамацу даже подумывал предложить Кисе постоянное сотрудничество, учитывая его обширные связи.

Все шло гладко до дня икс.

 

В день операции Кисе просто исчез, как по щелчку фокусника. Не отвечал на звонки, а через полчаса отключил телефон. Целый наряд полиции ждал несколько часов, просиживая задницы в машине, и все зря. Касамацу за эти часы чуть не поседел. Связался с несколькими общими знакомыми, но никто из них давно не общался, не слышал и не видел Кисе.

На шестой час раздался звонок:

— Юкио-кун, ты где?

— Ем, тебе какое дело?

Касамацу торчал в ресторане итальянской кухни за углом здания, в котором планировалась операция.

К пасте Касамацу так и не притронулся, и она лежала перед ним остывшей серой массой, он еле сдерживался, чтобы не перевернуть стол — три года работы под прикрытием добавили ему новых привычек. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы и с силой их взъерошил.

На том конце вздохнули:

— Какой-то ты неласковый. Что важнее, у нас плохие новости. Кисе Рёта смылся, а вместе с ним пропала кругленькая сумма со счета синдиката нашего приятеля Хайзаки-куна. Еще ничего об этом не слышал?

Касамацу прошибло холодным потом. Если кто-то узнает об их разговоре…

— Нет, — сказал он, чувствуя, как во рту пересохло.

В динамике некоторое время молчали.

— Ясно, — легко сказал Имаёши. — Мы в полной заднице, Юкио-кун.

Вот уж точно.

— Разберемся, я еду в офис.

Он сжал губы и швырнул телефон на стол.

 

Начальство в полиции устроило ему разнос, и Касамацу уже по своей инициативе взялся за Аомине всерьез, даже смог выбить на это ресурсы.

Ему нужен был Аомине. Может, через него он сможет выйти на Кисе? Тогда Касамацу заставит ответить его за то, что обвел его вокруг пальца.

 

* * *

— Хо-о, — когда Имаёши его увидел, он даже приподнялся из кресла, отложив в сторону газету. Босса еще не было на месте, и Имаёши, очевидно, наслаждался одиночеством. Даже не стал открывать жалюзи, неудивительно, что он вечно щурится. Странно, что еще вообще что-то видит. — Где это тебя так потрепали?

Вот повышенного внимания к себе совсем не хотелось.

Касамацу захлопнул за собой дверь, уселся на диван, расставив ноги, и вытер нос — на пальцах остался небольшой след крови. Этот, как его, Вакамацу с ним не слишком церемонился, когда в принудительном порядке предложил поехать и поговорить. Уроды. Касамацу тронул разбитую бровь и поморщился от саднящей боли.

Имаёши уже стоял над ним и с интересом разглядывал, по-птичьему наклонив голову набок.

Да, да, у Касамацу ободраны руки и разбит нос.

Вдруг прохладные пальцы приподняли его за подбородок.

— Кто? — Имаёши оглядывал его лицо. — Ну и грязный ты, Юкио-кун.

— Ой, отвали.

Касамацу отдернул голову, чтобы не трогал и не издевался.

— Принесу лед, — вместо ответа сказал Имаёши, а вернулся обратно уже в компании босса Маэды.

— Короче, — сказал Касамацу. Он прижимал к носу пакет со льдом, и голос получался гундосым. — Был у меня с этим мудаком разговор, — он еле удержался, чтобы не сплюнуть. — Он ищет Кисе.

Но плюс у этого разговора все-таки был, и пару ушибов Касамацу счел за него разумной платой. Одна интересная деталь — часы, которые он случайно заметил на запястье Аомине, — которую Касамацу в своем рассказе опустил.

«Патек Филипп» сорок четвертого года. Кисе отвалил за них какую-то нереальную сумму на торгах «Кристис» и по секрету похвастался Касамацу, еще в то время, когда они работали вместе и виделись чаще.

Любопытный подарок для простого любовника.

Узнай Касамацу раньше, сообрази он, что Кисе совсем не хочет, чтобы Аомине посадили...

Плевать, что он хочет — Касамацу посадит обоих. Не стоило делать из него дурака.

— Думаю, Кисе его кинул, — закончил Касамацу. Лед в пакете почти растаял, и теперь холодная вода текла от носа по подбородку на шею.

Имаёши барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику, Маэда хмурил седые брови. 

— Интересный персонаж — этот Кисе Рёта, — только и сказал Имаёши. — Я бы познакомился с ним поближе. Обскакал нас, а ведь я лично занимался подготовкой.

Оставалось только догадываться, насколько это задело Имаёши. Хотя скорее — заинтересовало. К людям он относился с любопытством исследователя, ставящего опыты на крысах.

— Про самого Кисе ничего не слышно? — спросил Маэда.

А вот его интересы ограничивались деньгами. И территориями, конечно, но в первую очередь — деньгами. Если Мацуба-кай найдет Кисе раньше, чем до него доберется Хайзаки, им будет чем поживиться.

— Который месяц полный тухляк.

Маэда выдохнул, побарабанил пальцами по столу и уставился в потолок.

— Свяжитесь с Хайзаки. Слышал, Аомине скоро едет в Сеул. Может, понадобится наше участие.

— Я тоже поеду, — сказал Касамацу.

Никто не осудит его за то, что он хочет свести с Аомине счеты за его прошлый «радушный» прием.

И не заподозрит.

В этот момент Касамацу перехватил взгляд Имаёши. Тот не улыбался и не ухмылялся, просто смотрел на него, и от этого взгляда стало не по себе.

 

Они должны были следить за Аомине и, если поступит приказ, убрать. Это был неплохой ход: разбираться, как убили якудза в Корее будет гораздо хлопотнее, и всегда можно свалить на стычку между корейской и японской мафией. Попал в переплет, подумаешь.

Возможностей пришить Аомине было множество, но Хайзаки не спешил, оттягивая момент. Колебался?

Что главное — Кисе так и не появился. По всем данным, он не пересекал границу, но, учитывая профиль его работы, поверить в это было все равно, что признать Землю квадратной.

Когда Касамацу сообщили, что Аомине исчез прямо посреди банкета, он был вне себя. Спустя пару дней поползли слухи об одном фото. Кто-то из этих двоих отбитый на голову, либо оба — творить такое!

Но Касамацу выдернули обратно в Японию, и вскоре раздался звонок со скрытого номера.

— Это я, — голос у Кисе был глухой и напряженный.

Касамацу ударил в сердцах по столу так, что подпрыгнули папки.

«Это я»? Привет, как дела? Чем занимаешься?

— ...Я сам тебя грохну. Но сперва посажу за решетку. Уж будь уверен, теперь оснований у меня достаточно.

Но Кисе его не дослушал, в динамике раздался шорох и трубку повесили, оставив Касамацу слушать длинные гудки.

 

В Японии все были жутко взбудоражены, алчность застилала глаза — всем очень хотелось денег и территорий.

С Шакалом и его парнями он вышел из офиса Кито, и того черти понесли, потянуло погулять по району, который по его представлению, вскоре вернется к ним. Никто же не запрещает шататься порядочным гражданам по кварталу, который под крылом у другой группировки, как не запрещает и пообедать в раменной.

Шакал с шумом втягивал в себя лапшу и пил бульон, прихлебывая, а потом долго ковырялся мизинцем в зубах. Касамацу привык к разным людям, но сидеть рядом с Шакалом было противно, главное, не подавать виду — не так уж часто они пересекались. Шакал бросил деньги на стол за всех, и они потянулись на выход.

На улице Касамацу встал, как вкопанный, моргнул — он не был готов к такой встрече. Шакал рванул первым, Касамацу только увидел, как блеснул на свету ствол.

Среди дня! Если они догонят их, то…

Шакал бежал быстрее, погнался за Кисе с Аомине через дорогу, но Касамацу не успел, отстал — большой грузовик промчался, заставив его остановиться.

Задержка всего на несколько секунд — и он уже слышал выстрелы, шесть или семь. Произошло все быстро, несколько секунд — несколько жизней.

Из узкого прохода между домами вдруг показался Кисе. Его шатало? Он подошел к машине, заколотил в окно… Парень выскочил, попятился и бросился наутек.

Одновременно с тем, как Кисе сел в машину, Касамацу достал телефон:

— Тойота Королла, Ота, пятьсот, четырнадцать пятьдесят один. Проследи, куда она поехала и где остановится.


	6. Аомине Дайки

Яркий свет над головой слепил глаза, когда Аомине услышал, как хлопнула дверь. Он смотрел поверх плеча Мидоримы в белую стену над умывальником.

— Всем оставаться на местах! — рявкнул знакомый голос.

В дверях стоял Касамацу, взмыленный, и тяжело дышал; галстук съехал в сторону.

Мидорима застыл, натянул бинт сильнее, отчего заломило руку, и молча посмотрел на нового гостя.

Аомине не тратил время на долгие размышления и тут же прикинул, как быстро сможет дотянуться здоровой рукой до пистолета. Он не стал убирать его далеко, предусмотрительно оставив на тумбе возле хлипкой койки. Пуля задела левую руку, но правой он еще мог держать оружие — это главное.

С тихим щелчком Аомине снял пистолет с предохранителя и направил его на Касамацу. Даже в таком состоянии он вряд ли промахнется.

— В прошлый раз мы не успели поговорить, — голос Кисе был неожиданно холодным и ровным. Напряжен до предела.

— Не думай, что я снова тебе поверю, аферист хренов. Из-за тебя я чуть не лишился работы.

— Все подразделение Хайзаки и часть твоей группировки в обмен на наши дела.

Аомине приподнял бровь.

Вот так, блядь, новости.

Чутье и раньше твердило, еще с первой встречи, что с Касамацу что-то не так. От копов обычно разило за километр, а этот, видно, здорово вжился в свою роль.

Боль в руке словно утихла, Аомине перевел взгляд на Кисе. Тот сидел, как изваяние, спина прямая, подбородок вздернут.

— Что ты городишь? — Касамацу скривился, словно Кисе нес полную чушь. — Откуда у тебя информация?

— О, это было нелегко, — в голосе Кисе мелькнула горькая насмешка. — Пришлось от вас побегать. Не думаю, что мы двое весим столько же, сколько я тебе предлагаю.

Касамацу замолчал. Колебался.

— Соображай быстрее, — Аомине решил ему помочь. — Знал бы ты, как меня все это заебало.

Убивать копа слишком заморочно, но если он дернется, то придется — его пистолет чересчур решительно направлен Кисе в голову.

 

* * *

 

Мидорима на прощание сказал им кислое «Надеюсь, я вас здесь больше не увижу» и выдал по чистой рубашке, а Такао, наоборот, радостно выпалил «Будут новые дырки — заходите еще!» Кисе не смотрел Аомине в глаза, только сосредоточенно застегивал пуговицы, одну за другой проталкивая их в тугие петли.

Солнце уже село за горизонт, с негромким щелчком закрылась дверь на магнитном замке — и они с Кисе остались в густых сумерках на тихой улице. Только тускло светили фонари, и в пятнах белого света кружилась мошкара.

— Надо вызвать такси, — забормотал Кисе и полез за телефоном в карман.

— Стой, — здоровой рукой Аомине перехватил его за локоть, сжал, и тогда Кисе поднял на него глаза. Они казались совсем темными, без привычного золотого отблеска на дне.

Кисе отвернулся, сунул руки в карманы и посмотрел себе под ноги.

— Хайзаки, — сказал он, делая вид, что разглядывает дом напротив, хотя на деле смотрел сквозь него, —  решил тебя подставить.

Так.

— И? — спросил Аомине. — Думаешь, со мной такое впервые?

Аомине и без того знал, что где-то перешел Хайзаки дорогу. Рано или поздно что-то подобное бы произошло.

— Но он хотел тебя убить. — Кисе выглядел сбитым с толку.

— Я бы разобрался. Зачем ты влез?

— Крутой якудза, да?

Он заговорил, и слова его звучали сухо как протокол на заседании в суде. Кисе не смотрел на Аомине, словно исповедовался темноте. Много же он в себе держал.

Стащил деньги, скрывался одновременно от двух группировок и полиции, поднял такой шум — и ради чего?

Аомине сжал кулак и выдохнул. Мозаика в голове складывалась, но легче от этого не становилось.

— Кто еще в курсе?

Аомине достал из кармана помятую пачку сигарет, вытянул одну зубами.

— Один старый приятель, хакер.

Отлично, задроты против якудза. Второй раунд.

— Мог бы и сдать меня копам. Потом бы разобрались.

— Нет, не мог. — Кисе снова полез в карман за телефоном и таким образом подвел под разговором черту. — Я… — он вдруг растерянно уставился в экран, — не знаю, куда ехать.

— Зато я знаю.

 

Таксист гнал в сторону университета Васэда, за окнами снова мелькали ночные огни. Аомине смотрел на руки водителя, затянутые в белые перчатки и думал, что ванильный ароматизатор для салона — один из самых тошнотных. Это малость отвлекало от событий, обрушившихся на него, на них, как дом от землетрясения.

— И куда мы идем? — спросил Кисе, притормозил и задрал голову, оглядывая дом высотой этажей в тридцать.

— Просто иди, — Аомине подтолкнул его в спину.

На пятнадцатом этаже они прошли по коридору, и Аомине нажал на дверной замок, два раза. За дверью сперва было тихо, но затем раздался шорох и глухие ругательства, будто обо что-то споткнулись.

Дверь распахнулась и из-за нее выглянул Вакамацу. Сползшие спортивные штаны оголили резинку ярко-желтых трусов. Несколько секунд Вакамацу внимательно смотрел на них по очереди, а затем попытался захлопнуть дверь, но Аомине успел подставить ногу.

— Перекантуемся здесь пару дней, — Аомине уже отодвинул его в сторону и прошел мимо, как к себе домой.

— Эй! — опомнившись, крикнул Вакамацу. — Я не хочу ввязываться в ваши дела!

— Ничего себе, безопасное место, — сказал Кисе, шагая следом.

— Я ему доверяю, как себе. — Хоть и подчиненный из него хреновый. — Эй, ты слышишь, что я говорю? — обратился он уже к Вакамацу.

— Аомине-сан! — донеслось откуда-то справа, и Аомине обернулся. 

Из дверного проема кухни выглядывал Рё. Рукава закатанной по локоть рубашки открывали татуировку с белыми хризантемами; она тянулась от запястий вверх, сплошным полотном покрывая руки. В одной из них он держал разделочный нож.

С Кисе Рё обменялся долгими взглядами. И что бы это значило?

Но Аомине отвлекся, потянул воздух носом: пахло соевой пастой и рыбой.

— Ты что, опять готовишь ему пожрать?

Рё раскрыл было рот, но вдруг замер, нахмурил брови и подошел к Аомине. Заметил перевязанную руку.

— Кто? — спросил он так, будто был готов с этим же ножом для рыбы пойти и принести несколько голов к ногам Аомине.

— Ерунда, — сказал он. — Ты что, забыл? — он показал себе на живот, туда, где были другие шрамы, и Рё поджал губы. — Никому ни слова, что мы здесь.

— Могли бы и не говорить.

— Все на ушах, — сказал Вакамацу. — Считают тебя предателем.

— Я догадался.

— Мы тут как слепые щенки сидели, нихуя не понимали! — Вакамацу вновь повысил голос, и Аомине нахмурил брови. — Во что вы, блядь, ввязались?

— У-у, — сказал Аомине, вытащил из-за пояса пистолет и положил на стол в гостиной. — Сам ни хрена не знал до сегодняшнего вечера. Хочешь верь, хочешь — нет.

В этот момент он встретился со взглядом Кисе — тяжелым и усталым, — и не стал продолжать.

 

Кисе весь вечер молчал: молча стучал палочками по тарелке, молча слушал, глядя рассеянным взглядом словно насквозь. Непривычно.

Аомине остановился взглядом на его руках — длинные пальцы едва, еле заметно подрагивали. Когда Вакамацу притащил бутылку виски, Кисе извинился и сказал, что пойдет. Остался нетронутым кусок лосося, и палочки лежали на почти полной пиале с рисом.

Аомине слышал краем уха, как зашумела вода в душе, потом Кисе еще раз мелькнул в дверном проеме и затих.

Вакамацу не унимался, грозился расправой, если Аомине продолжит смотреть на него так же высокомерно и играть в молчанку. Только Рё вел себя подозрительно спокойно; к тому же, проболтался, что новый номер телефона Кисе у него все-таки был. Иначе бы как тот нашел Аомине в Сеуле?

— Ты все знал, но мне не доложил.

— Нет! — замотал головой Рё, вцепившись пальцами в стакан. — Кисе-сан ничего не говорил. Только то, что это для вашей безопасности.

Виски, обжигая горло, растекался в груди приятным теплом, но усталость давила на плечи только сильнее.

— И ты ему поверил.

Рё промолчал, и Аомине тяжело вздохнул.

 

— Да я буду последним трусом, если не пойду, — Вакамацу в своих намерениях был тверд, как лом, которым пробивают черепа. — Семья мы или где?

С этим не поспоришь, но впутывать своих парней в это ему не хотелось.

— Это приказ, — сказал Аомине, вытащил из пачки губами сигарету. Рё поднес зажигалку, и та тихо щелкнула, выпуская огонь. Такая обстановка была куда привычнее — никаких тебе Такаги и корейцев, только послушный Рё и сварливая бабка Вакамацу. И Кисе.

Но с Кисе все сложнее.

 

Аомине прошел по квартире, по обеим спальням и гостиной, присматривая себе место, где прилечь. На сонную и тяжелую голову ничего не сделаешь, а завтра он должен задать парням несколько вопросов.

 Одна из спален была завалена вещами, и оттуда несло грязными носками — не иначе, берлога Вакамацу.

Кисе лежал в гостиной на диване, укрывшись с головой пледом. Аомине чувствовал, что он не спит. На часах была полночь.

— Эй, — сказал он, сев на край дивана, и тронул ладонью мягкий плед.

Кисе не шелохнулся.

Снова прозвучал в ушах выстрел. Вспомнился взгляд Кисе, то, как он гнал машину, вцепившись руками в руль, как катился по вискам пот. День выдался чертовски непростым, особенно для него.

Аомине тоже помнил, как впервые убил человека. Это чувство сильно отличалось от драки, когда ты махал только кулаками. Раз — и перед тобой уже лишь кусок мяса с костями.

Кисе не был готов убивать. Какого же черта столько на себя взял?

Стрелка на часах бежала, отсчитывая секунду за секундой. На стене напротив висели несколько снимков их банды. Одному из них было лет десять: они, еще зеленые и безумные, скалились в камеру. На другом они уже старше, стоят к объективу голыми спинами, гордо показывая разукрашенные тела.

Тишину в квартире нарушали только доносившиеся из кухни голоса Вакамацу с Рё и приглушенный звон бокалов — за вечер те прикончили всю бутылку.

 

В спальне Аомине не стал включать свет, только задел бедром по пути к кровати маленький стол.

Уже лежа в постели, он все крутил в голове новую информацию: поступок Хайзаки, снова всплывшую банду Кито, темную лошадку в лице копа и Кисе, поступки которого кроме как сумасшествием не объяснить.

Двинулся.

Совсем кукушка поехала.

Наигрался в свои видеоигры и побежал всех спасать.

Дверь распахнулась в тот момент, когда Аомине собрался повернуться на правый бок. Приглушенный свет светил в спину, лица было не различить, но в силуэте определенно угадывался Кисе. Он стоял на пороге, и в его молчании было что-то, что заставило внутренне замереть.

Кисе захлопнул за собой дверь, в следующий момент скрипнула кровать, и Аомине почувствовал его тяжесть на своих бедрах. Тусклый свет из окна упал на лицо Кисе, и тогда Аомине увидел его глаза.

В них плескались опасность и отчаяние.

Сорвало.

Взгляд отозвался во всем теле. Хотелось спросить — эй, что ты творишь? — когда Кисе с нажимом терся о него бедрами, но Аомине уже поймал себя на том, что гладит Кисе, трогает шею и короткую щетину, — последний раз был так чертовски давно.

Аомине положил руку ему на голую грудь, туда, где сердце — оно тяжело билось в раскрытую ладонь, словно хотело до него достучаться.

Кисе не церемонился, грубо сунул руку под резинку трусов Аомине, сжал в руке член, дернув несколько раз. Сплюнул в ладонь и размазал по нему слюну.

Аомине завелся быстро, Кисе же знал, как ему нравится, и делал это как всегда, словно и не думал вовсе.

Он убрал руку с члена, завел ее назад, сдвинул трусы в сторону и замер, затем резко выдохнул через нос — растягивал себя, наверняка так же грубо.

Аомине рассеянно гладил его по затылку. Его раздирали противоречивые чувства: он был зол на Кисе, дьявольски зол за все, что тот натворил, но сейчас ему надо было отдохнуть.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, — повторил Аомине вслух, но вместо ответа Кисе наклонился и укусил больно в шею.

Кисе жестко двинул бедрами и сел на него до упора. Не медлил, раскачиваясь и входя во вкус, не давал себе привыкнуть, не откидывался на руки назад, чтобы вволю покайфовать. Сейчас он не искал удовольствия.

Он потянулся к Аомине, сцепил руки в замок у него на шее, поднялся и опустился, и Аомине поймал губами его вздох.

Рука все еще ныла, но теперь это казалось ерундой.

Кисе прижимался к нему горячим лбом, терся носом. Ни поцелуя, ни единого слова, только глубокие толчки и сбитое дыхание, оно ощущалось кожей, пьянило. Кисе держался за Аомине так крепко, будто он был последним, что удерживает его в этом мире.

Кисе словно хотел разделить с Аомине свою ношу.

Болван. Какой же ты болван.

Аомине не выдержал, надавил ему на затылок и подался вперед. Губы у Кисе были огненные, Аомине прижался к ним и замер, заново ощущая их тепло и вкус, а затем впился в них с такой жадностью, что Кисе подавился вздохом, а затем прижался теснее и вцепился, царапая, в шею. Аомине целовал, целовал и целовал его, словно у самого крыша поехала. Кисе замедлился, точно забылся в поцелуе, но вдруг неосторожно двинулся и надавил Аомине на раненую руку — боль неожиданно прошила все тело, и Аомине взвыл.

За дверью раздался грохот, в следующую секунду в комнату с пистолетом влетел Вакамацу, готовый стрелять на поражение:

— Что случилось?! — завопил он.

Кисе только повернул голову в его сторону, не подумав прикрыться или слезть, и еще раз качнулся на Аомине.

— Блядь! — следом заорал Вакамацу, запоздало осознав увиденное, и закрыл глаза рукой — Вашу мать, я не хочу этого видеть! — разочарованный, что бить морду и стрелять не в кого, он попятился назад и хлопнул дверью.

По квартире все еще раздавались глухие ругательства, Вакамацу, наверное, метался из стороны в сторону как тигр в клетке. К его голосу вскоре прибавился голос Рё, и в ответ донеслось еле различимое:

— Ничего, ничего я не увидел, отвали!

Кисе сидел верхом, положив теплые ладони Аомине на живот, пальцами поглаживая кожу.

Раздался влажный звук, ощущение сдавленности исчезло — Кисе слез с него.

— Извини, — сказал он неживым голосом. — Я в душ.

 

На утро они ни словом не обмолвились. Аомине и некогда было копаться в тараканах Кисе.

Вакамацу зыркал на него недобро, едва Аомине вышел из комнаты, а потом старался не пересекаться с ним взглядом, сделав вид, что увлеченно жарит яичницу.

Аомине отодвинул стул и уселся у Вакамацу за спиной, зевнул широко — для полного счастья не хватало проспать еще пару суток.

Он принюхался.

— У тебя что-то сгорело.

— И без тебя вижу, — Вакамацу чертыхнулся, поднимая сковороду над плитой. — С вами не только все к чертям спалишь, но и поседеешь.

— Да ты и так уже, — Аомине подпер голову кулаком, глядя Вакамацу в затылок. — Где Рё?

Раздалось шипение — Вакамацу вывернул кран и сунул под ледяную струю раскаленную поверхность.

— Деньги повез.

— Куда?

Вакамацу некоторое время тер сковороду, потом плюнул и бросил ее в мойку, схватился руками за ее край.

— Лучше не спрашивай, — сказал он, не поворачиваясь.

— Реще, — скомандовал Аомине.

— К Хайзаки в офис, куда, — видно, говорить Вакамацу было противно.

Вот они и подошли к главному вопросу.

— Что тут стряслось?

Вакамацу повернулся и скрестил руки на груди.

— Пока тебя не было, над нашими заведениями временно поставили Хайзаки.

— Так, — сказал Аомине.

— До выяснения обстоятельств.

— Еще бы.

Для Хайзаки было предпочтительнее, чтобы Аомине не вернулся.

— С вами что?

— Конечно, допрашивали. Сначала вполне себе по-детски и аккуратно.

— А потом?

— Да херня, забей.

Спиной Аомине ощутил движение, затем перехватил неодобрительный взгляд Вакамацу, и обернулся.

Кисе опирался о дверной косяк, сложив на груди руки. Волосы взлохмачены, взгляд то ли сонный, то ли все еще уставший.

— Через несколько дней все изменится, — сказал Кисе.

— Если твой дружок не передумает, — хмыкнул Аомине, вспоминая Касамацу или как там его настоящее имя. Аомине не потрудился спросить, да и интересно ему не было.

— Не должен.

Может, их и слушать не станут и порешат на месте. Аомине, конечно, был хорош в стрельбе, но не с одной рукой и не против пары десятков человек. Кисе сказал, что деньги в итоге окажутся в том месте, в котором им положено быть. Он все выдумывал хитрые схемы, до которых сам сроду не догадаешься. Аомине только и оставалось, что поверить на слово.

 

* * *

— Ноги, — донесся снизу голос Кисе.

Аомине переступил, и по ногам скользнула прохладная ткань брюк.

Кисе поднялся и провел ладонями по его бокам и пояснице, заправляя в брюки рубашку, а потом дернул молнию ширинки вверх. Впервые наоборот.

Простреленная рука висела плетью вдоль тела и здорово ограничивала в движениях. Теперь Аомине стоял полуголый в полной власти Кисе.

После той ночи он пришел в себя только на второй день, но к разговору они больше не возвращались — ни о деньгах, ни о синдикате, ни о них самих.

Пока ни к чему.

Кисе отвлекся на звонок, только сказал короткое «Спасибо, Курокоччи» и «Пока» и опустил телефон в карман темного пиджака. 

— Кто это? — спросил Аомине, когда Кисе застегивал на нем ремень.

— Знакомый. — Кисе дернул его за ремень, ловко продел его конец в бляху и застегнул.

— Рё сказал, совет синдиката назначен на два часа.

Операция — в три, значит, что немного времени у них все-таки будет.

— Ясно, — отрешенно сказал Кисе, приготовился накинуть на шею галстук, но Аомине остановил его.

— Не нужно. Верхние пуговицы расстегни.

Мог бы справиться и сам, но почему-то попросил.

 

За окном накрапывал дождь. Аомине взвесил в руке пистолет, словно держал его впервые, а затем положил обратно на стол.

Рё мерил шагами комнату, Вакамацу просто стоял у выхода, скрестив руки на груди, недовольный и злой: до последнего порывался пойти с ними, пока Аомине не пригрозил выгнать его из группировки, если ослушается.

— Если будет потом, кому служить.

— Не мне, так кому-то еще? — усмехнулся Аомине.

— Иди ты, — буркнул Вакамацу, а Аомине стукнул его кулаком в плечо.

 

Перед выходом Кисе задумчиво подкинул пару раз пачку сигарет в руке и метким броском отправил ее в мусорное ведро.

— И что это значит?

— Не думаю, что они мне еще пригодятся, — сказал Кисе, хватая подмышку ноутбук.

 

Дождь все накрапывал, когда они доехали до офиса на Синдзюку. Хайзаки со своими парнями сейчас на шестом этаже, заседание — на девятом.

Послушают ли их. Послушают ли Кисе. Пока звучало абсурдно.

С пятого по десятый этаж занимали офисы синдиката, на каждом этаже стояли охранники — все из их людей.

У лифта двое бросились на них, но одного оглушил ударом Кисе, второго Аомине схватил за грудки — даже одной рукой он неплохо справлялся, — и процедил:

— Что, уже не узнаешь? Тогда какого хрена руку на меня поднимаешь?

Глаза у парня забегали, а потом он прохрипел:

— Простите, но это приказ.

— Кто приказал?

— Правление.

Аомине хмыкнул и оттолкнул его от себя, парень ударился спиной о стену, тяжело дыша, но больше решил не рисковать.

Во что превратился их синдикат? Совсем умом тронулись, кидаются на своих.

 

По пути к переговорной его порядком разозлили, поэтому дверь Аомине открыл пинком, и несколько десятков пар застывших глаз уставились на них. Седые головы, знакомые сморщенные лица.

Верзила, стоявший справа, все-таки рванул к ним, вытаскивая пистолет, но Аомине выбил ногой его из рук.

— Стоять, — сказал он.

Когда Кисе грохнул об стол и открыл ноутбук, наступила звенящая тишина.

— Вот где все ваши деньги, — Кисе кивнул на экран. Вся стащенная сумма висела на счетах Хайзаки.

— Через пятнадцать минут здесь будет облава, — добавил Аомине. — Копы пока на шестом этаже. Как поступать дальше, решайте сами.

За столом кто-то шевельнулся, подтянув к себе ноутбук, следом загудели голоса. С дальнего конца длинного стола на Аомине немигающим взглядом смотрел Омото-сан.

Все превратилось в сплошной поток шума и суеты. На улице десяток полицейских машин блокировал выход из здания. Аомине толкнул запасную дверь плечом, но никто из копов их будто не заметил. Из всей толпы у одной из машин Аомине выхватил знакомый силуэт — сутулая спина, туго заплетенные на затылке косички. Хайзаки, словно почуяв его взгляд, обернулся.

— А я тебя уже потерял, — он выпрямился и вздернул высоко острый подбородок, оскалился, всей позой показывая, что это не его руки скованы наручниками, а рядом стоит не коп, а мелюзга. — Мы еще увидимся, — Хайзаки сплюнул себе под ноги. — Быстрее, чем ты думаешь.

— Не переживай, — сказал Аомине. — Я тебя вытащу оттуда, тогда и поговорим.

Без копов и участия посторонних, так, как они привыкли выяснять между собой отношения. Хайзаки молча смотрел на него, видимо, тронутый речью, а затем криво усмехнулся.

— Ты уж постарайся. А пока не скучай, — он дернул плечом, сбрасывая с себя руку копа и сам сел в машину.

 

* * *

 

Касамацу появился в поле зрения, когда они с Кисе прошли второй ряд ржавых портовых контейнеров. С Токийского залива дул прохладный ветер, и Касамацу ежился, сунув одну руку в карман. Галстук ветром откинуло на плечо. Во второй руке Касамацу держал темную папку и обернулся на звук шагов, хмурясь.

— Долго вы тащитесь.

— Замерз? — спросил Кисе.

— Отвали, — огрызнулся Касамацу.

— Йо, — буркнул Аомине и глянул на папку. Интересно, сколько этот коп успел на него нарыть.

— Как твои ребята?

— Взяли почти всех.

— Почти?

— Один пройдоха смылся, — Касамацу цокнул языком. — Предусмотрительно уехал.

Касамацу отвел взгляд в сторону — очевидно, тот пройдоха вызывал у него чувство глубокой досады.

— Далеко не убежит, — продолжил он.

— Хороший коп, — сказал Аомине. Наверно, стоило извиниться за тот немилосердный прием, но Аомине не стал. — Ну? — спросил он и кивнул на папку. Не любил медлить.

Но Касамацу, судя по всему, любил, наверняка поэтому тот якудза от него и смылся.

— Не попадайтесь мне больше, — он с усилием хлопнул папкой по раскрытой ладони Кисе. Тот взвесил ее в руке, оценивая. Внутри были вложены еще две, Кисе раскрыл одну и быстро пролистал.

— Много же ты успел, — сказал Кисе на выдохе, обращаясь к Касамацу, покачал головой, и Аомине уловил в его взгляде искреннее удивление.

— Да уж не протирал штаны.

Господин Принципиальность.

Кисе пожал руку Касамацу, затем Аомине, и они разошлись, не прощаясь.

 

Перед тем, как поджечь зажигалкой край бумаги, Аомине пролистал их, пробежав глазами по столбикам с цифрами на десятке страниц. Недурно.

В свою папку Кисе больше не заглянул и не дал Аомине — вырвал из рук, когда тот попытался сунуть в нее нос.

— Ну, вот и все? — сказал Кисе, и Аомине поднес зажигалку ближе.

Вот и все.

Все закончилось, пусть и временно.

Огонь лизнул край стопки и пополз по исписанным листам вверх, стирая не слишком порядочную историю Аомине Дайки и Кисе Рёты.

Аомине бросил бумаги на землю, и их края завернулись, окруженные дрожащим пламенем.

Кисе стоял рядом, сунув руки в карманы, и смотрел на огонь отрешенным  взглядом. Аомине бы стукнул кулаком Кисе по плечу, чтобы не ловил ворон, но так и оставил сжатым кулак, не шелохнувшись.

Углы папки закручивались, и вперемешку с запахом горелой бумаги несло горелым пластиком.

Между контейнерами свистел ветер, с порывами и воем, и в груди было непривычно тяжело.

— Ну, я пошел домой, — прервал молчание Аомине.

— И я, — ответил Кисе, помедлив, словно ему было сложно оторваться взглядом от тлеющих под ногами бумаг. Он качнулся на носках — и внутри что-то сжалось, так хорошо Аомине знал это движение, — развернулся к нему спиной и зашагал, не оборачиваясь.

— Эй, — окликнул его Аомине, и Кисе замер, — твой дом в другой стороне.


End file.
